La mémoire oubliée
by Nefer chan
Summary: L'alchimie permet bien des prodiges, mais peutelle être aussi utilisée effacer des souvenirs? Et si oui dans quel but? Le Colonel Roy Mustang et ses hommes partent à la recherche d'une mémoire oubliée.
1. Prologue

**Titre **: La mémoire oubliée

**Auteur** : Nefer (moi)

**Disclamer**: les personnages de cette fanfic ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Hiromu ARAKAWA

**Commentaire: **Après une première oneshot se déroulant le monde de FMA, j'ai voulu réitérer l'expérience et tenter d'écrire une fic un peu plus longue. L'histoire est somme toute assez classique alors pour apporter à cette fic un brin d'originalité j'ai décidé d'agrémenter chaque chapitre avec une ou plusieurs illustrations (N'étant, toutefois, qu'une pauvre gribouilleuse du dimanche, ne vous attendez pas non plus à des chef-d'oeuvres ;) lol).  
Une fois n'est pas coutume, le premier dessin qui illustre cette fanfic ne représente pas les événements décrits dans le prologue ( pour cause de "on-va-pas-tuer-le-suspence-dés-le-début"). Il s'agit d'un petit Royai jeune dans la bibliothèque du père de Riza  
http://site.voila.fr/caromilie/biblio.jpg  
Voilà je vous laisse à présent en espérant que l'histoire et les illustrations vous plairont. 

**Prologue**

_"Le noble oiseau déploie ses larges ailes d'ambre_

_Et enserre de ses griffes puissantes mon coeur las_

_Bientôt le sang jaillira faisant naître l'ombre._

_Dans l'oeil du rapace la porte Vraie s'ouvrira"_

Quelle était donc cette étrange litanie qui venait chanter à son oreille sans qu'elle parvienne pour autant à en fixer le sens des mots?

La récitation monotone a sur elle un effet hypnotique, et seul la sensation de froid que l'envahie empêche son esprit de perdre totalement pied.

Pourquoi fait-il donc si froid? Elle sent bien le doux liquide chaud qui semble s'échapper de son corps et coule entre ses mains. Pourtant en dépit de cette chaleur, plus cette eau pourpre glisse entre ses doigts, plus la sensation de froid paralyse son corps.

Las, elle vacille légèrement et recherche, à tâtons, de la main la flaque chaude qui s'est formée sous elle. Si elle s'y allonge parviendra t'elle à se réchauffer?

Son geste est stoppé par une main étrangère.

Dans un effort elle redresse son regard sur son propriétaire, mais sa vue est trouble et d'étranges insectes-étoiles dansent devant ses yeux, lui cachant irrémédiablement le visage de cette personne.

Cette main glacée lui caresse le visage. On lui parle. La même voix que celle du poème, elle en est sure. Pourtant rien à faire, les mots sont trop lointains, elle ne parvient pas à les comprendre.

Des bras l'enserre à présent. Il fait si froid et sombre, peut être devrait-elle dormir pour oublier un instant ces désagréables sensations.

Oui, c'est ça dormir...


	2. Le monde vu du ciel

**Titre **: La mémoire oubliée

**Auteur** : Nefer

**Disclamer**: les personnages de cette fanfic ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Hiromu ARAKAWA

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Serleena : Et bien comme tu t'en doute sûrement pour savoir qui meure dans ce prologue, il va falloir lire la suite de la fic ;)

Hell-c : Merci beaucoup. Je te remercie aussi d'avoir pris mon oneshot « Elizabeth » en favori, ça me fait très plaisir

Cassy-chan : Je suis contente que ma façon d'écrire te plaise. Pour les vers, ils sont de moi ( ce qui explique qu'ils soient si bancals ;))

prudi : Ne t'en fait pas la suite va venir. Par contre, ayant un rythme d'écriture très lent, je pense que ce sera à un rythme d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines.

Ayma : Oui, il va y avoir du Royai ;) Je suis contente que le dessin te plaise (j'espère que ce sera aussi le cas avec celui de ce chapitre, et des chapitres suivant ;)). Pour l'adresse du site je sais que généralement ça marche pas quand on le poste ici, mais là il se trouve que ça a marché sans que je n'ai eu aucune manipulation particulière à faire. Magisme ;)

Akabane-Girl : J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi

**Chapitre 1: Le monde vu du ciel**

_L'oiseau royal déploie ses vastes ailes d'airain,  
__Flânant gracieusement dans le ciel au gré des embruns  
__L'azur est son royaume d'où il domine le monde  
__De son plan céleste nous ne sommes que créature immonde._

Elle retourna une fois de plus, d'un geste rageur, la carte qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Elle avait pourtant un sens de l'orientation correct, alors pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à se retrouver dans cette fichue ville?

Bon!

Il ne servait à rien de s'énerver, il fallait reprendre les choses calmement et commencer par trouver le nom de la place sur laquelle elle se trouvait actuellement.

"Peut être puis-je vous aider?" Fit une voix masculine un peu plus loin.

Sans véritablement relever la tête de son plan de la ville, elle chercha d'un regard distrait qui pouvait offrir son aide, et à qui. Ne voyant rien elle se replongea totalement dans sa carte.

Mais de nouveau la voix appela: "Mademoiselle!" Cette fois-ci elle se redressa complètement et découvrir qu'elle était la seule demoiselle de la place et sûrement la seule à qui on pouvait proposer de l'aide au vu de son affairement.

Elle chercha un instant le propriétaire de la voix, qui assis plus loin, à la terrasse d'un café, lui faisait un petit signe de la main.

La jeune femme porta son regard azur, quelque peu suspicieux, sur le jeune homme qui lui sourit en retour.

"Vous semblez perdue, peut être puis-je vous aider à retrouver votre chemin." Dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Elle sentit le pourpre lui monter aux joues. Le chevalier servant qui se proposait de venir à son secours était des plus charmants.

Elégamment vêtu d'un costume trois pièces, il avait un très joli minois, des cheveux d'un noir profond dont la frange, trop longue, retombée avec grâce sur d'insondables yeux de jais.

"Quel regard!" Pensa la jeune femme en déglutissant. Puis sentant poindre de l'ironie dans les yeux de son serviteur improvisé, elle reprit un semblant de contenance et balbutia:

"Euh...je cherche à me rendre au domicile d'une amie."

Elle relut pour la énième fois le nom sur un bout de papier chiffonné.

"15, rue Saint Georges - Central" récita t'elle.

"Je vois, vous n'êtes pas très loin". Il lui fit signe de le rejoindre à la terrasse du café afin qu'il lui indique le chemin à suivre sur sa carte.

"Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie."Dit-il sans jamais abandonner son ton séducteur qui décontenançait de plus en plus la jeune femme brune aux yeux azur.

"Euh...je..."

Un serveur se présenta alors à eux.

"Monsieur, Dame que puis-je vous servir?"

"Deux thés, je vous prie" fit le bel homme la voix pleine d'assurance avant de se retourner vers la jeune femme et de lui demander "Vous aimez le thé au moins, que je ne commette pas d'impers?"

"Un thé? Non rien merci, dit-elle timidement. Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre gentillesse Monsieur..."

"Roy Mustang, dit-il charmeur. Vous me feriez un grand honneur en acceptant mon invitation. Nous dirons que c'est en remerciement pour vous avoir indiqué la route" accompagnant cette fois son discours d'un clin d'œil.

La demoiselle rougit de plus belle et lâcha un petit rire nerveux avant de déclarer "Dans ce cas..."

Elle était elle-même surprise de sa réaction. Elle avait pour habitude de décliner, de façon catégorique, les invitations que lui faisait parfois les hommes dans la rue. Mais jamais aucun n'avait été aussi beau et charismatique. C'était presque un honneur qu'un tel homme porte son regard sur elle.

Il se saisit d'un crayon et traça sur la carte la marche à suivre, tout en indiquant par la parole et de la main la direction.

"Vous voyez, ce n'est pas trop compliqué. Je vous aurais bien accompagné là-bas moi-même, mais..."

"Non, non je vous en prie ne vous donnez pas cette peine" coupa t'elle tout en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir s'accaparer un peu plus de temps le charmant Monsieur Mustang.

Une fois la question d'orientation réglée, la conversation reprit, étonnement, très naturellement entre les deux jeunes gens qui sirotaient leur thé en profitant de l'agréable soleil de ce début d'après midi.

Il s'enquit de connaître la raison de sa visite à Central.

"La visite à une amie, comme vous avez put le comprendre, sourit-elle, et le nouveau spectacle de la troupe du Camélia que je tiens absolument à voir."

Le jeune homme, instruit, connaissait la pièce et lui conseilla d'autres sorties théâtrales. Il semblait immédiatement connaître, voire anticiper les goûts de la demoiselle qui, ravie, nota sur un carnet ses recommandations. Mustang conclut avec un sourire:

"Si vous êtes en mal de compagnie pour aller à certaines de ces représentations, sachez que je me tiens à votre entière disposition."

Elle allait répondre quand la grande horloge au centre de la place sonna trois heure.

Elle se leva d'un bond.

"Mon Dieu, il est déjà si tard! Veuillez m'excuser mais il faut que j'y aille." Elle s'apprêta à sortir de son sac la monnaie pour le thé, mais il stoppa son geste.

"Je vous l'offre, en remerciement pour l'agréable moment que vous m'avez fait passer" dit-il le regard sérieux mais sans abandonner son sourire charmeur.

La jeune femme bredouilla avant d'enfin répondre à mi-voix:

"C'est moi qui vous remercie, Monsieur."

Sur ces mots elle tourna les talons et partit en direction de la rue que lui avait indiquée Roy Mustang quelques instants plus tôt.

Mais déjà, la jeune femme était loin des pensées du jeune Colonel qui avait détourné son sombre regard dans le sens opposé, vers une haute silhouette vêtue d'un trench-coat élimé.

L'homme s'approcha de Mustang et d'une voix roque déclara.

"Désolé pour le retard."

* * *

16h39 Quartier Général de Central, Bureau du Colonel Roy Mustang.

Mustang et ses hommes étaient réunis dans le but de mettre un point final à un épineux dossier, auquel ils s'étaient déjà frottés du temps de leur faction à East City.

A l'époque, ils avaient à de nombreuses reprises arrêté des membres ou dirigeants d'un groupe d'indépendantiste terroristes, particulièrement virulents dans l'Est du nom de "Force Orientale". Mais le groupuscule, très dynamique dans la région, engendrait toujours de nouveaux chefs. L'Armée avait beau couper des têtes, de nouvelles finissaient toujours par repousser.

A son départ pour Central City le Colonel Mustang, confia le bébé à son successeur, le Général de division Hakuro. Un beau cadeau empoisonné d'intronisation au QG de l'Est.

Mais celui-ci avait su lui rendre la pareille.

Chez ce genre de groupe terroriste l'argent est le nerf de la guerre. La plus part du temps, il s'en procure par quelques rackettes de la population, des vols de plus grande envergure ou par divers larcins. Le Général Hakuro avait découvert que "Force Orientale" avait un moyen de subsistance bien plus original; une secte.

L'argent des fidèles servait leurs exactions. La secte n'ayant aucun rapport apparent avec le groupe, ni dans son idéologie, ni dans son réseau d'influence, ils pouvaient se procurer et blanchir de l'argent à loisir.

En découvrant que le cœur de cette secte se trouvait à Central, le Général Hakuro voulu "se venger" de son ancien subordonné et insista pour que le dossier lui soit confié.

"Juste retour d'ascenseur" avait conclu le Colonel Mustang avec nonchalance.

Charge était à présent à lui et à ses hommes de prouver le lien réel entre la secte et les indépendantistes, et surtout d'en faire tomber les têtes dirigeantes.

"Alors Colonel, que vous a appris votre indic?" Demanda Havoc tout en mâchonnant avec désinvolture le bout d'une cigarette.

"Il semblerait que demain soir ai lieu, dans le temple de Central, leur grande messe annuelle en présence de tous les fidèles et surtout celle du Grand Gourou, chef présumé de Force Orientale. Adjudant-chef Falman avez-vous, comme je vous l'ai demandé, vérifié la véracité de ces informations?"

"Oui, mon Colonel, elles semblent parfaitement fiables. La cérémonie devrait avoir lieu au temple de Central, demain à 18h, orchestrée par le Grand Gourou Harou Matasis en personne."

"Parfait. Et de votre côté Lieutenant Hawkeye, qu'a donné votre investigation?"

La jeune femme blonde s'avança vers la table de son supérieur et y déroula un plan. Puis après un rapide coup d'œil pour voir si elle avait toute l'attention de son auditoire, elle prit la parole.

"Voici le plan du bâtiment leur servant de temple." Elle pointa du doigt l'un des accès figuré sur la carte."Ceci est l'entrée principale, les fidèles accèdent au sanctuaire uniquement pas cette voie. Les prêtres, quant à eux, empruntent ce passage sur le côté."

"N'y a t'il pas d'autres issus?" Interrogea le Colonel.

"Si, une. Mais elle ne figure pas sur le plan. Je l'ai découverte au cours de cette semaine de filature autour du bâtiment. Bien que je n'ai pas put pénétrer dans le temple même, j'ai conclu qu'il devait disposer d'un passage secret. Ce dernier permet de quitter le temple discrètement en offrant une sortie dans un cabanon abandonné situé dans une rue de derrière." Hawkeye se saisi d'un crayon et entoura la sortie secrète.

"Ce passage ne doit être connu que d'un tout petit groupe d'individus, même parmi les prêtres, d'après les observations que j'ai put en faire. Peut être même est-ce un passage permettant aux gourous d'apparaître et disparaître aux yeux de leurs fidèles." Supposa t'elle.

"Parfait, conclut le Colonel. A présent il nous faut définir notre stratégie pour demain soir." Il se pencha à nouveau sur le plan que son Lieutenant avait déroulé un peu plus tôt et prit le temps de la réflexion sous l'œil attentif de ses subordonnés.

"Bien" fit-il enfin. "La cérémonie doit commencer à 18h, c'est à ce moment là que nous interviendrons. Le gourou d'après nos indications sera déjà dans le temple, bien qu'il ne prêche que plus tard dans le rituel. Nous déploierons donc un périmètre de sécurité autour du bâtiment. Ce cordon sera le dernier rempart en cas de fuite ou d'échec du groupe d'intervention. Adjudant-chef Falman vous prendrez la tête de cette escadrille."Dit-il autoritaire.

"A vos ordres, mon Colonel" répondit Falman avec un salut militaire.

"Sous-Lieutenant Breda, vous et vos hommes prendrez l'attaque de front, par l'entrée principale, pendant que mes troupes et moi passerons par l'entrée transversale de prêtres. Le but est de les prendre en étau, en évitant au maximum d'éventuelles fuites de fidèles et de religieux.

Cette entrée devra ce faire autant que possible sans violence. Il ne s'agit que d'intimidation. La plus part des fidèles ne sont que des civiles sans lien avec "Force Orientale".

"Bien mon Colonel" fit Breda.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, Sous-Lieutenant Havoc, vous serez en charge de la sortie secrète. Si les chefs de "Force Orientale" parviennent à nous filer entre les mains c'est pas là qu'ils fuiront."

Le Sous-Lieutenant Havoc redressa la cigarette dans sa bouche en accompagnant son geste d'un "Yes Sir", quant au Lieutenant Hawkeye bien qu'elle fronça très légèrement les sourcils à l'annonce de cette partie du plan, elle acquiesça sans rien dire d'un hochement de tête.

"Adjudant Fuery, je compte sur vous pour la mise en place du système de communication entre les différents groupes."

"Oui, mon Colonel"

Mustang attrapa son carnet, comme pour y vérifier qu'il n'avait omis aucun élément dans son plan. Puis fronçant les sourcils, il adressa à ses hommes une mine contrariée.

"Zut, j'ai oublié de demander son nom à la jeune femme avec qui j'ai pris le thé avant la venue de l'indicateur." Il fit une pause pour réfléchir, puis avec un sourire:

"Heureusement, je connais l'adresse à laquelle elle se rendait. Je devrais pouvoir arranger ça. Hahahaha, rit il avec un air de satisfaction, je suis un génie"

Ses hommes lui adressèrent un même regard blasé et le soupire de lassitude du Lieutenant Hawkeye fut le signal pour le Colonel qu'il était temps d'en finir avec cette réunion. Il reprit l'air sérieux qui sied à ce genre de briefing et dit:

"Bien à présent que chacun sait ce qu'il a à faire, rompez. Nous referons le point demain matin. Adjudant Fuery je passerai vous voir tout à l'heure, afin que nous établissions ensemble les codes radio."

"Oui mon Colonel"

Les hommes de Mustang quittèrent le bureau, le Lieutenant Hawkeye leur emboîta le pas, fermant la marche.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir à son tour la porte, la voix de son supérieur la stoppa.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye!" Elle s'immobilisa, sans pour autant se retourner, inclinant la tête sur le côté en signe d'écoute.

"Lieutenant, quelque chose vous déplait dans ce plan?" Demanda t'il d'une voix douce qui tranchait avec le ton sec et autoritaire avec lequel, quelques instants plus tôt, il avait asséné ses ordres.

Riza se retourna cette fois complètement vers son Colonel. Il était penché sur le dossier du jour et annotait les pages de son écriture vive et fine.

"Je vous ai vu froncer les sourcils lorsque j'ai annoncé qu'Havoc et vous formiez le groupe de surveillance du passage secret." Il redressa légèrement la tête avec un petit sourire ironique."Est-ce de faire équipe avec Havoc qui vous déplait, Lieutenant?"

D'abord surprise que le Colonel remarque son geste, Riza sourit intérieurement. Bien qu'il n'y paraisse pas, il était toujours vigilant aux moindres humeurs, traquas, et oppositions de ses hommes. Peu était conscient de cette perpétuelle attention, voyant souvent dans le Colonel un homme égocentrique. Mais Riza Hawkeye, elle, n'ignorait pas cet état de fait.

Elle s'avança vers le bureau.

"Non, mon Colonel" répondit-elle enfin.

Ne relevant pas la tête de son dossier, Mustang attendait que son Lieutenant lui annonce la raison de sa discordance.

"Toutefois, dit-elle, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne prenez pas Havoc et ses hommes avec vous. Vous ne serez pas trop du Sous-Lieutenant Breda, du Sous-Lieutenant Havoc et de vous-même pour canaliser la foule des fidèles. Les individus susceptibles d'emprunter le passage secret que j'ai évoqué sont minimes. Je pense pouvoir y faire face avec mon équipe sans difficulté."

Tout en rédigeant une lettre le Colonel Mustang sembla analyser le point de vue de son bras droit. Puis posant son stylo, il releva la tête et appuya nonchalamment son menton sur ses deux mains jointes en un repose-tête de fortune.

"Voyez-vous Lieutenant, bien que j'ai à faire face à plus de monde, comme vous l'avez si justement fait remarquer, ce ne sont là, pour la plupart que des personnes inoffensives. Quand bien même leur foi fanatique leur donnerait des élans de violence, ils restent des civiles. Alors que ceux qui vont emprunter le passage de derrière seront, à n'en pas douter, des membres de "Force Orientale", des terroristes endurcis, formés à l'art de la guérilla. Ce sont des individus dangereux. Bien que j'ai toute confiance en vos capacités, je préfère assurer la sécurité de mes troupes en renforçant ce point de contacte. Havoc et vous êtes mes meilleurs éléments pour les missions sur le terrain. C'est pour cette raison que je vous confie ce poste. J'attends de vous à ce que vous surveilliez vos arrières l'un, l'autre."

Le Colonel reprit son stylo, non sans un souffle de lassitude et entama une nouvelle page d'écriture.

Ne pouvant rien redire à cette stratégie, bien qu'elle n'apprécia pas que son Colonel soit en première ligne sans protection, le Lieutenant Hawkeye s'inclina.

Elle fit un salut militaire avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la salle.

Une fois la porte refermée, Mustang releva la tête et dirigea son regard profond en direction de cette dernière. Il la contempla un instant, puis souffla avant de sourire doucement.

* * *

**Le dessin du jour** : Voilà le dessin pour ce chapitre. http://site.voila.fr/caromilie/bureau.jpg

Attention une erreur s'est glissée dans cette illustration. En effet, j'ai représenté le bureau de Mustang du QG de l'Est et non celui de Central ( alors que je précise bien dans mon histoire qu'il se trouve à Central ;p). D'ailleurs je n'ai pas l'impression qu'à Central (enfin dans le manga) Mustang et un bureau personnel. Il semblerait qu'il n'ai que la pièce qu'il partage avec ses officiers. C'est la dure réalité, plus on se rapproche des capitales et plus on est proche des postes de pouvoir, mais moins on a de place. Enfin tout ça pour dire, que je me suis trompée et que je ne commettrais pas la même erreur la prochaine fois c'est promis.


	3. La fauconnerie de Diane

**Titre **: La mémoire oubliée

**Auteur** : Nefer

**Disclamer**: les personnages de cette fanfic ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Hiromu ARAKAWA

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Serleena et Akabane-Girl: Merci pour vos encouragements

Ayma: Je pense que je me suis mal exprimée. Quand je parle de bureau, je parle de la salle pas de la table. Dans le chapitre 62 c'est vrai aussi que Mustang à la salle pour lui tout seul mais c'est pour des raisons indépendantes de sa volonté. Mais qu'il ait où non une salle pour lui tout seul, ma représentation n'était pas correcte, c'était pas les bonnes fenêtres derrières lui ;) (moi aussi je dois être un peu atteinte par le syndrome "catalogue rescensant tous les passages du manga". En tout cas merci pour le commentaire

* * *

Chapitre 2 : La fauconnerie de Diane

_Prends pitié beau rapace, regardes un peu en bas,  
__Enserres de tes griffes puissantes mon cœur si las.  
__De Diane et de sa horde chasseresse tu es le roi.  
__Fixes donc ton regard perçant sur terre que je sois ta proie._

Assis à même le sol, adossé contre un mur décrépit d'une ruelle sombre, le Sous-Lieutenant Havoc tirait sur sa cigarette en regardant les volutes de fumée s'élever dans le ciel du couchant.

En dépit de cette apparente décontraction, proche de la nonchalance, il serrait fort contre lui la crosse de sa carabine.

Abandonnant sa contemplation des arabesques vaporeuses de tabac, il retourna son attention vers la jeune femme blonde accroupie devant lui qui lui tournait le dos. Même de là il pouvait entrevoir ses traits tirés par la concentration.

"Comme c'est silencieux ! On dirait le calme avant la tempête."

Il se leva et alla se placer à côté de sa supérieure.

"Effectivement. Le signal indiquant le début des hostilités de devrait plus tarder." Dit-elle sans quitter des yeux le cabanon d'où sortiraient probablement les rats en fuite de la secte."

Havoc sourit intérieurement. Il ne valait mieux pas avoir pour ennemi le Lieutenant. Rien n'échappait à son regard perçant. Tel le faucon de son patronyme, elle savait fondre sur sa proie de façon vive et précise. Il aimait travailler avec elle, ça avait un côté reposant, du fait du professionnalisme de la jeune femme. Il lui suffisait souvent, seulement, d'assurer les arrières de cette dernière.

Pourtant aujourd'hui il la sentait quelque peu contrariée. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que c'était sûrement dû au fait que le Colonel soit en première ligne sans protection. Lui même n'aimait pas trop ça. Mais le Colonel n'était pas sans défense. Il savait se servir d'une arme à feu. Certes moins bien qu'Hawkeye ou que lui-même, mais au moins aussi bien que Breda ou Falman. De plus, il était un alchimiste d'Etat. De ceux que l'on appelait couramment des "armes humaines". Havoc jugea qu'il était de son devoir de balayer les doutes de son Lieutenant afin qu'elle se consacre l'esprit serein à sa mission.

"Vous savez Lieutenant..." Riza tourna son regard vers lui mais étrangement il ne dit rien, prenant le temps de finir sa cigarette avant d'écraser son mégot par terre. Puis, comme s'il avait soudain trouvé l'illumination, il finit enfin sa phrase.

"Je suis sûr que cette mission va bien se passer."

La jeune femme le regarda d'abord avec étonnement puis sourit aimablement.

"Je le crois aussi."

"Ouep, et en plus pour une fois on a affaire qu'à de simples mortels, pas d'alchimistes surpuissants, de monstres dingos ou de chimères tueuses. Ca va être reposant, plaisanta t'il, un vrai jeu d'enfant."

Un soldat proche d'eux mit un terme à leur conversation.

"Nous venons de recevoir un message radio, l'opération commence."

Déjà les deux militaires étaient sur le qui-vive, prêts à intervenir.

* * *

Les hurlements des fidèles, surpris dans leur prière par des militaires armés, le fracas des bancs qui s'entrechoquent dans leur vaine tentative de fuite, avaient fait place à un silence de mort. 

Toutes les ouailles de la secte étaient rassemblées dans la grande salle de culte, étroitement surveillées par un imposant cordon de soldats, tous armés.

Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui ce qui se passait, tout était arrivé si vite.

Ils étaient en pleine prière quand soudain une langue de feu avait volé au-dessus de leurs têtes et une voix autoritaire les avait sommés de tous se rendre. Un grand vacarme avait suivit, puis plus rien. Les malheureux se serraient les uns, les autres dans l'espoir de se réconforter. Certain encore sous le choc psalmodiaient des psaumes à leurs idoles et dieux.

Roy Mustang les jaugea du regard. Ces pauvres hères n'étaient finalement que des victimes dans cette histoire. Ce n'était pas la peine de les accabler plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

"N'ayez crainte, dit-il en s'adressant aux fidèles, il ne s'agit que d'un contrôle. Vous retrouverez vos libertés, une fois que nous auront constaté que tout est en règle."

Les membres de la secte enfin informés sur leur sort semblèrent un peu se calmer.

"Breda ! Appela le Colonel, ces gens doivent rester ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre, mais comme je l'ai dit, ils n'ont sûrement rien à voir avec les exactions de "Force Orientale" alors inutile de les traiter avec rudesse."

"Bien, mon Colonel"

"Et qu'avez-vous fait du gourou et des prêtres?

"Ils ont été enfermés à part dans la "sacristie"."

"Bien"

Mustang se rendit dans l'antichambre pour une première confrontation avec les chefs présumés du groupuscule terroriste.

"Messieurs, Bonsoir."

Le grand gourou Harou Matasis était visiblement très agité, et jeta un regard noir de mépris au Colonel lorsque ce dernier, suivit de Breda, pénétra dans la pièce.

"Peut-on savoir à quoi est due cette violation par l'armée d'un lieu de culte, cracha t'il. J'aime autant vous dire que je ne laisserai pas cette affaire impunie. Vous allez à l'encontre de la liberté de culte en vigueur dans ce pays!"S'exclama le gourou en criant presque et pointant, malgré ses menottes, un doigt accusateur sur Mustang.

"La meilleure défense c'est l'attaque" souffla ce dernier avec un air désabusé volontairement affiché.

"J'espère que vous avez un mandat pour tout ce cirque." Poursuivit le gourou, très au fait de la législation.

"N'ayez crainte, on connaît bien la procédure et encore mieux la paperasse." Fit Mustang avec une soudaine fatigue à l'énonciation du mot "paperasse".

"Et puis-je savoir quels sont les chefs d'accusation pesant contre nous?"

"Vous êtes accusé d'être le chef présumé de "Force Orientale", de manipuler et d'extorquer de l'argent à des personnes psychologiquement fragiles par le biais d'une secte bidon, et de vous servir de cette même secte pour blanchir de l'argent et financer vos actions terroristes dans l'Est." Enonça d'une traite le Colonel en plantant ses yeux noirs de jais, plein de détermination, dans ceux du gourou.

"Rien que ça" s'esclaffa le Grand Gourou Harou Matasis avant de partir dans un éclat de rire sardonique. Puis reprenant son souffle :

"Et vous avez des preuves de ce que vous avancez?" Demanda t'il sarcastique.

"Non, fit Mustang avec un hochement d'épaules, mais nous comptons bien en trouver ici.

"Alors je n'ai rien à craindre, Monsieur le Colonel, car vous trouverez rien et devrez me relâcher une fois les 24 heures de garde à vue légales dépassées. Et là méfiez-vous du retour de flammes."

Les flammes, le jeune Colonel en connaissait un rayon et ne les craignait pas. Il adressa à l'homme un regard perçant s'apprêtant à lui répondre quand il fut interrompu par une voix derrière lui.

"Hééééééééé, Colonel!" Son éternelle clope au bec, Havoc venait de pénétrer dans la salle.

"Havoc?" interrogea Roy

"Colonel, on vient d'explorer le passage secret qui mène du temple à la ruelle de derrière, on y a trouvé des caisses de munitions et de poudre."

"Et bien peut être que cette garde-à-vue va finalement se prolonger" dit le Colonel plein d'ironie à l'attention de Grand Gourou.

"Breda, restes ici et commences à interroger les "prêtres" de cette secte, tâches de les faire parler j'aimerais en finir avec cette histoire au plus vite."

"Ok"

Puis le Colonel emboîta le pas à Havoc pour se rendre dans la pièce où se trouvait le passage secret.

"Il y a de la poudre, dit Havoc, mais pas dans des quantités suffisantes pour les faire tomber."

"Hum, dans ce cas on a qu'à bluffer. Plus ils croiront qu'on en sait, plus les langues se délieront.

"Mouais, j'espère pour vous, parce que le vieux Hakuro attend que ça que vous vous plantiez"

"Je lui laisserai pas ce plaisir." Sourit Mustang.

Havoc ne put que sourire face à la réaction de son impétueux Colonel. Toutefois son sourire se transforma bientôt en une grimace, prit soudain d'une quinte de toux.

"Tu fumes trop Havoc!"

"Ca n'a rien à voir. On voit que c'est pas vous qui avez dû ramper dans ce vieux passage secret poussiéreux."

"Te plaints pas, je parie que t'as rien foutu ce soir, à part regarder le Lieutenant bosser."

"Ce que vous pouvez être rosse parfois Colonel."

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans les appartements des prêtres. Dans un grand salon-bibliothèque, commun à toutes les chambres, ils rejoignirent les soldats qui avaient déjà investi les lieux à la recherche de preuves.

"Colonel!" Firent les hommes avec un salut militaire lorsque l'alchimiste d'Etat pénétra dans la pièce.

"Repos! Falman qu'est ce que ça donne pour l'instant?"

"Je recherche des informations dans les livres se trouvant dans cette bibliothèque, mais pour l'instant nous n'avons rien de concluant. La plus part des livres sont des bouquins sur diverses religions existantes. Visiblement ils se servent de ça comme source d'inspiration pour leur culte. Mais rien ne semble lier la secte au groupe indépendantiste "Force Orientale".

Havoc fit signe au Colonel.

"Regardez, dit-il en faisant pivoter une des imposantes étagères, le passage se trouve derrière."

Mustang passa la tête dans l'ouverture béante mais ne vit qu'un sombre couloir sans fond.

"Qu'avez-vous fait des caisses trouvées là-dedans?"

"Pour l'instant on les a laissées en place, je préfère attendre qu'il fasse jour pour les inventorier."

Roy ressortit sa tête du passage et constata avec étonnement que son premier Lieutenant se trouvait immobile dans un coin de la salle. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce. A vrai dire, il ne l'avait pas vue depuis qu'elle avait arrêté d'une main de maître le gourou et ses hommes en fuite.

Elle semblait absorbée par quelque chose. Avait-elle trouvé un indice?

Il s'approcha.

"Lieutenant, vous avez trouvé des éléments intéressants?"

Contre toute attente Riza sursauta, visiblement surprise par la présence de son Colonel derrière elle. Elle réprima même de la main un petit cri. Mustang fronça les sourcils. Il était rare de surprendre Hawkeye, surtout lors d'une mission, car elle était toujours en alerte. De plus, la salle était pleine de monde, que quelqu'un vienne lui parler n'avait rien d'étonnant. Cette soudaine frayeur de son Lieutenant, trop excessive vu les circonstances, piqua au vif la curiosité de Mustang.

Il se pencha à son tour sur ce que regardait avec insistance Hawkeye. Un tas de vieux journaux jaunis.

"Ce tas de vieux journaux sert visiblement à allumer le feu de cheminée", dit-elle reprenant contenance face au regard interrogateur de son supérieur. Effectivement cette vieille presse était posée négligemment sur le côté de la cheminée avec du petit bois et quelques bûches.

"Mais ce qui est étrange c'est qu'il n'y a là que des éditions d'au moins dix ans d'âge."

"Oui, à ce niveau c'est presque des pièces de musée, acquiesça Mustang. C'est louche effectivement. Falman! Je veux que vous vous penchiez sur ce tas de journaux. Voyez s'il n'y a pas dans ces articles des éléments qui pourraient d'une façon ou d'une autre se raccrocher à la secte ou à "Force Orientale". Tout en disant cela Mustang avait glissé un regard sur Riza qui restait étrangement pale et dont les yeux semblaient trahir une émotion qu'il interpréta comme de la "peur?". Qu'avait t'elle donc vu dans ces vieux articles de journaux ? Lui-même en avait parcouru les gros titres sans rien entrapercevoir de choquant. De plus, si cela avait été lié à l'affaire elle l'aurait fait savoir, alors pourquoi ne disait-elle rien? Où alors se trompait-il sur la réaction de son Lieutenant?"

Havoc s'était rapproché d'eux.

"Colonel, quelles sont vos instructions?"

Mustang souffla intérieurement, il n'était pas temps de s'occuper de ça, ils avaient encore du pain sur la planche. Mais pourtant...Il porta un discret dernier regard sur la jeune femme. Riza, les traits tirés, avait fixé son attention sur Havoc. Il n'avait pas le choix.

"Havoc, toi et tes hommes, vous me fouillez ce bâtiment de fond en comble. Je ne veux pas qu'un seul millimètre carré ne vous échappe. Falman, je veux que tous ces bouquins soient analysés."

Il se tourna alors vers le jeune adjudant de sa troupe qui venait de les rejoindre. "Ah! Fuery tu tombes bien, Breda et toi allez faire passer un interrogatoire à tous les fidèles et les prêtres présents ici. Je ne veux pas que vous arrêtiez avant qu'ils y soient tous passés."

Le petit adjudant blêmit. "Mais Colonel, ils sont si nombreux, même en m'y mettant avec le Sous-Lieutenant Breda, on en a au moins pour toute la nuit!"

"Faites au mieux." Se contenta t'il de dire. Puis il se retourna vers Riza.

"Lieutenant!" Il sembla prendre le temps de la réflexion quant à la mission à lui confier. Puis : "Nous rentrons!"

Les soldats présents dans la salle se figèrent dans une même grimace. Ils allaient sûrement devoir travailler jusqu'à l'aube, si ce n'est plus, et lui il "rentrait". Hawkeye, elle-même, reprit toutes ses couleurs et lui jeta un regard noir menaçant face à cette évidente fuite du travail. Mustang s'en amusa, elle était vraiment le sérieux incarné. Devait-il la laisser fulminer et lui crier dessus, ou lui donner une justification à cette retraite? Il n'eut pas le temps de choisir la marche à suivre que déjà Havoc l'interrogea l'air mauvais.

"Un rendez-vous galant, Colonel?"

"Hélas non, une réunion avec l'Etat Major."

Ah oui! C'est vrai, comment avait t'elle pu oublier. Elle s'en voulu d'avoir pensé un instant que le Colonel fuirait une si importante mission.

"Bien allons-y." Fit Mustang à son attention.

"Sauf votre respect Colonel, cette réunion ne nécessite pas ma présence à vos côtés. N'importe quel soldat pourra vous escorter jusqu'au Quartier Général. Il vaudrait peut être mieux que je reste ici pour aider le Sous-Lieutenant Breda et l'Adjudant Fuery à mener les interrogatoires."

Le visage du petit adjudant s'illumina à cette proposition, mais le Colonel la balaya.

"Non, j'ai des choses à voir avec vous avant ma réunion."

Riza fronça les sourcils, cherchant quel point il pouvait bien vouloir traiter.

"Bien" se contenta t'elle de dire. Puis se retournant vers Fuery avec un sourire aimable : "Je tâcherai de revenir vous prêter main-forte dés que j'en aurai fini."

"Merci Lieutenant"

Puis elle suivit le Colonel. Celui-ci marchait à pas vif, et elle dut forcer l'allure pour ne pas se faire distancer. Soudain il dit d'un ton sec à son attention: "Lieutenant, vous ne devriez pas faire de promesse que vous ne pouvez tenir."

Riza était de plus en plus surprise. Pourquoi ce soudain empressement à quitter le temple, la réunion avec l'Etat Major n'était que dans une heure, et pourquoi ce ton sec?

Elle alla récupérer les clés de la voiture de fonction auprès de soldats en faction à l'entrée du temple et rejoignit le Colonel qui l'attendait devant le véhicule.

"Je vais conduire Hawkeye."

Sans une question, ni un mot elle lui tendit les clés et monta du côté passager. Décidemment, elle ne parvenait pas à le comprendre ce soir. Il était rare qu'il prenne le volant lorsqu'elle était là. Il préférait largement se faire conduire. Elle le savait. D'ailleurs Riza le connaissait plus que quiconque. Elle savait anticiper ses humeurs, le comprendre à demi-mot. Pourtant ce soir elle était dans le flou. Roy Mustang était un homme mystérieux et même elle, après toutes ces années, ne pouvait entièrement le sonder. Elle devait bien l'admettre et s'avouer vaincue pour cette fois.

Alors que leur véhicule quittait la zone sécurisée qui avait été établie autour du temple Roy Mustang posa un instant ses yeux de jais sur sa subordonnée dont le visage concentré cherchait à le jauger.

"Et bien Hawkeye, vous me paraissez bien contrariée. Est-ce avec ce visage boudeur que vous souhaitez me remercier de vous avoir sauver d'une dure nuit de labeur?" Dit-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

"Et que me vaut l'honneur?" Demanda le Lieutenant le plus sérieusement du monde. Le sourire du Colonel s'élargit encore, paraissant à Riza presque moqueur.

"C'est que de tous les soldats travaillant sous mes ordres vous êtes celle dont la présence m'est le plus agréable, et la plus charmante à regarder"finit-il à mi-voix.

"Colonel!"Tempéra Hawkeye, mais à sa grande surprise le regard de l'alchimiste était à présent très sérieux. Décontenancée, ne parvenant pas à comprendre ce que son supérieur attendait d'elle, elle retourna son attention sur la route.

"Colonel, appela t'elle surprise, ce n'est pas la route du Quartier Général!"

"Décidemment, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez ce soir Lieutenant, mais vous n'êtes vraiment pas attentive, ironisa t'il. Non ce n'est pas la route du QG, mais celui de votre appartement."

"Mon appartement?" Cette fois-ci elle en était sûre, elle était totalement perdue. Le Colonel devait avoir raison, elle était complètement à côté de la plaque. Pourquoi se rendaient-ils chez elle? Elle voulut l'interroger à ce sujet, mais déjà la voiture avait stoppé sa course, garée devant son immeuble, le moteur à l'arrêt ronronnant doucement. Le Colonel lâcha le volant.

"Je vous accorde votre soirée Hawkeye reposez-vous bien."

"Mais voyons Colonel, ce n'est pas le moment, dit-elle avec emportement. Si c'est une blague elle est de mauvais goût, vous savez!"

"Pas du tout. Vous avez passé toute la semaine à faire le guet nuit et jour autour du temple, pendant que le reste de l'équipe se tournait les pouces au bureau. Ce soir vous avez participé à l"arrestation de plusieurs prêtres-terroristes et du grand gourou. J'estime que vous avez déjà bien travaillé. Un bon chef doit savoir aussi accorder du repos à ces troupes."

"Mais, je..."voulu protester Riza quand soudain la main de Mustang vint se poser doucement, en une caresse, sur sa joue.

"Je vous trouve pale ce soir." Il sourit tendrement. Riza se pétrifia. Il rapprocha son visage du sien et murmura : "N'ayez crainte, Fuery et Breda patienteront bien jusqu'à demain."

Puis il s'éloigna de la jeune femme et retira sa main. Riza baissa les yeux, comme tiraillée entre son devoir et l'ordre de son supérieur. Finalement, elle porta sa main sur la poignée de la portière et sortit du véhicule. Avant de la refermer, elle se pencha une nouvelle fois à l'intérieur vers son Colonel.

"Je vous remercie de m'avoir raccompagné, Colonel."

Il lui sourit "Il n'y a pas de quoi. Mais je vous veux demain à la première heure sur le terrain."

Elle lui adressa un magnifique sourire "Vous pouvez compter sur moi" ria t'elle avant de refermer la porte. Mustang attendit que la jeune femme ai disparu de son champs de vision pour redémarrer son véhicule. Ce qui l'attendait pour le reste de la soirée serait sûrement moins clair et léger que le rire de son Lieutenant.

* * *

Il était une heure du matin quand Mustang revint au temple. Tous conformément à ces ordres s'activaient à mettre en échec "Force Orientale". 

"Messieurs, dit-il en appelant ses hommes, on fait une pause afin de faire un premier point sur l'avancement de vos investigations.

La tête lourde, tous accueillirent avec plaisir cette pause bien méritée.

Des tasses de café serré furent servies à chacun dans le but de les aider à passer la nuit.

Mustang en but une gorgée et s'adressa à Fuery.

"Vous excuserez le Lieutenant, mais je l'ai envoyée sur une autre mission. Elle vous aidera demain."

Fuery acquiesça de la tête.

Puis le Colonel se tourna vers Havoc qui allumait une cigarette.

"Alors as-tu trouvé des choses intéressantes?"

"Oui, ce bâtiment est truffé de faux-plafonds, de double-murs et de passages. On a pas tout exploré mais il semble qu'ils cachent pas mal de choses. C'est pas des armes, mais des lettres et des documents. Reste à les faire étudier pour savoir s'ils peuvent s'avérer compromettants."

"Et justement de ton côté Falman?"

"Les livres n'ont rien donné, mais par contre pour la presse c'est le jackpot.

Les articles prient séparément ressemblent à de vulgaires faits divers, mais mis bout à bout on y découvre toutes les actions de "Force Orientale" ainsi que la genèse de la création de la secte qui leur sert de moyen de financement." Falman tendit au Colonel une liste d'articles des plus équivoques. Mustang en parcourut les grandes lignes avec un sourire victorieux.

"Parfait, c'est du bon boulot continuez comme ça. Avec de tels éléments ont va pouvoir les faire chanter."

"On a déjà commencé, intervint Breda, l'occasion était trop belle."

"Alors?" S'enquit l'alchimiste.

"Comme vous l'aviez prévu la plus part des fidèles que nous avons interrogés pour l'instant ne sont que des civils endoctrinés religieusement mais sans lien avec le terrorisme. Par contre, les prêtres c'est une autre paire de manche. Toutefois, certains ont commencé à craquer et à avouer leurs liens avec "Forces Orientales". L'avancement très rapide de nos investigations, notamment grâce aux articles de presse leur a mis la pression. Nous tâchons de confronter les différents témoignages entre eux pour les rendre plus fiables. Mais pour l'instant le Grand Gourou nie tout en bloque. Il ne va pas être facile à faire plier."

"Bien, dans ce cas je vais me charger de son interrogatoire en personne. Messieurs, vous avez bien travaillé, je vous remercie. Continuez comme ça."

Avant de s'atteler à l'interrogatoire d'Harou Matasis, Roy se dirigea vers la cafetière afin de se resservir une tasse, car la nuit promettait d'être longue et harassante. Adossé juste à côté, Havoc entreprit de servir son supérieur avant de se remplir, à son tour, une pleine tasse pour accompagner sa cigarette.

"Alors cette réunion?" Demanda t'il sans réel intérêt pour la conversation qu'il avait lancée.

"Ennuyeuse à mourir."Avoua Mustang. De nouveau le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes.

"Le Lieutenant était un peu pale, j'ai trouvé ce soir. Vous avez bien fait de lui accorder sa soirée." Dit Havoc en posant sa tasse vide sur la table et retournant déjà à sa dure besogne.

"Que..." Quand Havoc avait-il découvert qu'il avait donné sa soirée à Hawkeye? Il n'avait rien dit de la sorte et rien le laissant supposer. Etait-il si prévisible?

* * *

**Le dessin du jour:** http://site.voila.fr/caromilie/ruelle.jpg

Pourquoi avoir représenté cette scène plutôt qu'une autre pour ce chapitre? Et bien parce que j'avais très envie de dessiner Havoc (chose que je n'avais jamais faite jusqu'alors). J'avais aussi très envie de dessiner des souris mais bien sur cela n'a rien à voir LOL.


	4. Prométhée et l'aigle

**Titre **: La mémoire oubliée

**Auteur** : Nefer

**Disclamer**: les personnages de cette fanfic ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Hiromu ARAKAWA

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Serleena : Oui, je pense qu'Havoc et les souris est un concept porteur fort lol. Et en plus (étonnamment ;)) personne n'a jamais fait de fanfic sur ce sujet.

Ayma : Pour moi aussi les décors représentent une véritable galère. En règle générale je n'en fait jamais (j'ai aucun sens des perspectives), mais pour les illustrations de cette fic je me suis dit que j'allais faire un effort. J'ai vu tes dessins sur la présentation et sur déviantart tu te débrouille drôlement bien. Tu sais même coloriser (chose que, comme les décors, je ne sais pas faire). C'est bien sympa en tout cas

laup0110 : Oui il va s'agir d'un Royai. Mais je ne vais pas expliciter ici mon prologue sous peine de tuer un peu trop le suspense ;)

**Commentaire :** Le chapitre qui suit est "extrêmement long" (n'ayons pas peur des mots) et pourra vous paraître quelque peu décousu, mais il m'était nécessaire pour engager une réelle transition et rentrer un peu plus dans le cœur de l'histoire. J'espère donc que ça vous plaira.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Prométhée et l'aigle

_Bientôt jaillira le sang, faisant naître l'ombre  
__Et par cette mort, s'illuminera ton regard d'ambre  
__De me joue pâlie, Bel oiseau mortel, ne t'inquiètes guère  
__Savoir ton regard sur moi c'est gagner la plus des guerres_

Il était déjà tard quand il quitta le travail ce jour là. La mise en marche automatique des lampadaires de la ville avait accompagné sa sortie des locaux de l'armée. Il releva le col de sa veste, surpris par le froid qui était tombé d'un seul coup, alors que la journée avait été si douce. Il avança à pas vif et décidé dans le dédale de ruelles de la vieille ville. Plus tard, dans la soirée il avait rendez-vous avec ses collègues pour aller boire un coup, dans un vieil estaminet qui leur servait de repère, afin de fêter la fin et la réussite de leur mission sur "Force Orientale". Mais avant cela il souhaitait trouver un petit troquet sympa pour casser la croûte et surtout, si possible, où se dégotter une fille pour la soirée. Les gars seraient verts de jalousie s'il se rendait à leur petite fête avec à son bras une jolie demoiselle. Un sourire béat s'étendit sur son visage à cette pensée. Sur qu'en général pour ces soirées entre potes, les filles étaient proscrites, mais là l'occasion serait trop belle.

Il jeta son dévolu sur un petit bar-restaurant. Il écrasa sa cigarette contre la semelle de sa chaussure et pénétra dans le troquet. L'ambiance y était feutrée et chaude, baignée dans une lumière tamisée et par les accords suaves d'un vieux blues qui tournait sur un gramophone près du bar.

Il porta sur la salle un regard circulaire afin d'y repérer l'éventuelle chanceuse qui serait l'objet de son attention ce soir. Dans un coin attablées entrain de dîner, des étudiantes riaient et discutaient entre copines. Des jeunes filles fraîches et pleines de vie avec lesquelles on passe toujours d'agréables soirées, sans prise de tête et sans lendemain. Il poursuivit son observation, la table voisine accueillait un jeune couple, et une autre un groupe de vieux ouvriers venus taper le carton avant de retrouver femme et foyer. Enfin il porta son attention sur le bar. Et là, il la vit, la perle rare. Assise seule sur l'un des grands tabourets du bar, sirotant un verre de vodka. Une femme d'une beauté supérieure, il en était sûr, bien que là où il se trouvait, il ne distingua pas ses traits. Elle avait un physique de rêve mis en valeur par une tenue sobre. Elle était vêtue d'un pull crème en laine fine, d'une jupe évasée noir qui laissait apparaître une paire de jambes longues et musclées, dont les hautes bottes noires accentuaient le galbé parfait. Illuminant l'ensemble la longue chevelure blonde de la demoiselle cascadée gracieusement sur ses frêles épaules.

Voilà! S'il y avait une fille à séduire ce soir c'était elle. Le jeune homme s'avança d'un pas décidé jusqu'au comptoir, mais avant d'accoster la jeune femme, il se figea d'un coup. Cette femme c'était...

"Lieu... Lieutenant!?" Bégaya t'il.

A cette appellation la jeune femme retourna son regard dans sa direction.

"Tiens, Sous-Lieutenant Havoc, quelle surprise"

"C'est moi qui suis surpris, Lieutenant. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver ici." Il chercha dans sa veste son paquet de cigarette, et en attrapa une entre ses lèvres. "Que faites-vous ici, vous avez un rendez-vous?"

Il se gifla mentalement d'avoir posé cette question. Ca ne le regardait pas, et sa froide supérieure aller très probablement le remettre à sa place. Mais contre toute attente, elle lui répondit avec un sourire.

"Non, à vrai dire j'avais la flemme de faire la cuisine en rentrant ce soir, et passer au réfectoire de la caserne ne m'enchantais guère. Alors comme ce troquet n'est pas loin de chez moi, je me suis dit que ça réglerait le problème."

"Ouais pour sûr!" Dit Havoc en recrachant de la fumée.

"Et vous Havoc? Vous ne sortiez pas avec le Sous-Lieutenant Breda, l'Adjudant-chef Falman et l'Adjudant Fuery?" S'enquit-elle.

"Si, mais on a rendez-vous plus tard alors en attendant, je viens manger un bout." Il évita de parler de sa "chasse à la jouvencelle" dont elle avait failli faire les frais. Mais c'était sans compter sur le barman qui déposa sur le comptoir une bière à l'attention d'Havoc.

"Comme d'hab, je présume, avait-il ajouté sans vraiment attendre de réponse. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu dans le coin. Tu es en manque de filles ou quoi?"

Puis le barman en voyant la silhouette féminine assise à côté d'Havoc dit: "Ah mais tu as déjà commencé ta chasse!"

Havoc se raidit, il n'osa plus tourner la tête vers sa supérieure. Il tenta de faire signe à son ami de se montrer plus discret, mais celui-ci à la vue d'Hawkeye ne put retenir un puissant sifflement.

"Hé ben mon gars, t'as espoir, je crois que sur ce coup tu vises trop haut pour toi!" Et il adressa un sourire à Riza qui resta de marbre face à cette conversation.

Le jeune militaire aurait bien voulu répliquer à la pique du barman, mais il jugea la situation bien trop dangereuse.

"Mademoiselle, vous laissez pas avoir par ce dragueur de bas-étage, c'est un mauvais coup, aucune fille ne reste bien longtemps avec lui."

Havoc fulminait et ne put retenir un "Héééé! Mais de quoi je me mêle! Je vois pas en quoi je pourrais pas me taper une fille aussi bonne!" Merde! le mot en trop. Il sentit une tension à côté de lui, et rentra la tête entre ses épaules en attendant l'heure de sa mort, qui ne saurait tarder.

"Ben là mon gars t'as pas l'air de l'emballer celle-là!"ricana bêtement le barman

Le Sous-Lieutenant râlait intérieurement, allait-il se la fermer cet imbécile!

Riza se décida enfin à agir. Leur conversation lui donnait la migraine, et l'excédait dans cette façon qu'elle avait de la dématérialiser. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils discutaient d'un bout de viande dont le prix au kilo aurait été trop élevé pour le Sous-Lieutenant.

Avec lassitude elle dit"Je pense que je vais vous laisser, je souhaite prendre une table et dîner."

Elle tourna un instant son regard sur Havoc. Ce dernier y sentit une pointe de colère et ce dit que si elle n'oserait peut être pas sortir ses fusils ici, il serait tout de même bon pour crouler sous les dossiers le lendemain.

Hawkeye souffla et sans abandonner son air las dit au Sous-Lieutenant:

"Je crois que vous étiez vous aussi là pour dîner, peut-être pourriez vous partager ma table."

Rêvait-il où son Lieutenant venait de lui faire une fleur, comme un pied de nez au très désagréable barman et à ses sarcasmes. D'ailleurs ce dernier fit une moue dubitative quand il vit que non content de dîner avec un canon, Havoc, contre toute attente, se faisait même inviter par elle.

Sans attendre la réponse du jeune homme Riza se dirigea vers une table. Jean se serait bien retourné afin d'achever le barman avec une dernière phrase assassine, mais il jugea que sa supérieure était trop près et pourrait l'entendre. Il n'a naturellement pas de chance avec les femmes, inutile de tenter le diable. Il emboîta donc le pas au Lieutenant et s'installa à sa table.

Hawkeye le nez dans sa carte ne dit pas un mot, ce qui eu le don de faire monter la tension du militaire d'un cran. Ils passèrent commande et enfin Riza dit d'un ton neutre :

"Je vous prie de m'excuser, vous étiez ici pour vous trouver une petite-amie, en vous invitant comme ça à ma table je gâche vos plans."

"Euh... Havoc ne savait que répondre. Ce n'est pas un problème. Vous êtes aussi de plaisante compagnie, mon Lieutenant."

"Hum, souffla t'elle avec ironie, c'est que je trouvais ce barman très déplaçait. Mais si vous souhaitez dîner avec quelqu'un d'autre, je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur."

"Non, non c'est bon." Fit Jean en secouant ses mains devant lui. "En tout cas je vous remercie de m'avoir euh " en quelque sorte défendu"." Il lui sourit mais Riza ne répondit pas, conservant son visage fermé et impassible.

Un serveur déposa leurs assiettes sur la table. De nouveau le silence s'installa. Ce n'était pas non plus des plus facile que de dîner avec elle en dehors du cadre formel du travail.

"Peut être souhaitez-vous vous joindre à nous, pour notre petite fête de tout à l'heure." Proposa Havoc pour mettre court au silence.

"Non, je vous remercie. Black Hayate m'attend, et de plus je suis un peu fatiguée. Je souhaite pas arriver défaite demain au travail. Et j'espère qu'il en est de même pour vous quatre." Dit-elle avec une lueur menaçante dans l'œil qui signifiait au Sous-Lieutenant qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à s'endormir sur ses dossiers le lendemain."

"Nous?! Jamais voyons mon Lieutenant." Ils seraient sûrement plus qu'une bande de loques demain, mais à chaque jour suffit sa peine.

"Et bien nous n'avons qu'à fêter notre réussite ici, un peu en avance, que vous en profitiez. Dit-il pour lui faire oublier l'épineux sujet de la "sieste au travail". Commandons une bouteille de vin."

"Non merci, j'ai déjà assez bu pour ce soir." Affirma t'elle.

Assez bu?! C'est vrai qu'au bar elle avait un verre de vodka. C'était étrange quand il y repensait. Hawkeye buvait rarement, même lors de leurs fêtes les plus arrosées, et encore quand elle y participait. Il l'imaginait mal boire un verre en solitaire dans un bar la nuit. Et puis elle avait dit être fatiguée. C'est vrai qu'en y repensant, elle paraissait pale depuis la mission de prise du temple. Cette étrange pâleur qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis lors.

"Lieutenant!" Elle redressa la tête de son assiette de salade avec un regard interrogateur.

"Lieutenant, je sais que je suis pas finaud, et que cela ne me regarde probablement pas, mais est-ce que tout va bien?"

Elle le regarda avec étonnement, cherchant une signification à cette étrange et soudaine attention. Mais Havoc se contenta de porter sur elle un regard sérieux, voire un peu soucieux.

"Non, je vais bien. Je ne sais pas ce qui peut vous donner à penser le contraire."

"Dans ce cas tant mieux." Sourit Havoc en finissant d'engloutir une cuisse de poulet. Puis chuchotant presque pour lui-même, il ajouta:

"Sinon le Colonel ne serait pas content."

"Pardon?"

"Rien. Ca va bientôt être l'heure, je vous laisse Lieutenant. Merci encore de m'avoir invité à votre table."

"Il n'y a pas de quoi. Souhaitez une bonne soirée aux autres de ma part." Sourit-elle.

Havoc sembla réfléchir.

"Si je leur dis, marmonna t'il, ils vont cafter au Colonel que j'ai mangé en tête-à-tête avec vous, et je vais passer un sale quart d'heure."

"Pourquoi ça?" Demande Hawkeye surprise. Mais le jeune militaire éluda la question avec un :

"Oh, une intuition comme ça. Bien je vous laisse. Bonne soirée Lieutenant."

Et il quitta le bar sous l'air dubitatif de Riza. Que voulait-il dire?

Elle souffla, elle était si fatiguée et il restait tant à faire. Mais le Sous-Lieutenant Havoc avait raison sur un point, elle ne devait en aucun cas causer de soucis au Colonel Mustang.

Tout à sa réflexion elle n'aperçut pas qu'une silhouette, qui avait écouté toute leur conversation quittait furtivement le bar.

* * *

Le soleil tapait fort ce jour là sur Central. Elle était en nage à force de courir d'un bout à l'autre de la ville. Mais les jours de repos étaient rares dans sa profession et il fallait donc les mettre à profit pour régler les affaires personnelles. Riza Hawkeye, les bras chargés de dossiers, plus encore que durant les heures de travail, dans son affairement ne prenait plus la peine de regarder devant elle. C'est alors que se produisit la collision.

Elle heurta violemment contre quelque chose qui devait être un corps humain, à en juger par la consistance. L'impacte fut si rude qu'elle fut immédiatement projetée en arrière laissant tomber tous ses dossiers.

Mais stoppant net sa chute, une main apparut au milieu des papiers qui voletés librement devant ses yeux, et la saisit au poignet.

Ce redressant sur son séant elle releva son visage vers son sauveur et très probable "obstacle".

"Colonel!" S'exclama t'elle avec surprise.

"Et bien Hawkeye, vous ne prenez plus la peine de regarder devant vous?" Railla t'il avec un sourire sarcastique.

"Je suis vraiment désolée mon Colonel mais..." d'un coup elle se figea, une légère crispation se dessinant sur son visage. Pendue au bras du Colonel, une jolie jeune femme regardait la scène dubitative. Reprenant le masque froid qui la caractérisait, Riza adressa un salut poli d'un mouvement de tête à la demoiselle, et retira vivement sa main de celle de son supérieur qui la tenait toujours.

Mustang n'avait pas abandonné son sourire ironique, visiblement amusé par la soudaine gêne de son Lieutenant.

"J'étais discrète, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait mal." Dit-elle, sans un regard pour le beau militaire, en se penchant pour ramasser ses dossiers.

Mustang sourit intérieurement, à croire qu'elle était née avec des dossiers greffés dans les bras. Puis il se baissa à son tour pour l'aider, se contentant de dire "Il n'y a pas de mal." Il lui tendit les documents alors qu'elle se redressait. Elle le remercia et reprit sa route. Elle bifurqua bientôt dans une ruelle prise d'un tremblement incontrôlé. Voilà une rencontre dont elle se serait bien passée. Afin de calmer cette nervosité elle s'adossa à un mur et inspira profondément. Ses yeux se baissèrent sur sa simple robe de coton. Elle souffla à nouveau une triste lueur dans le regard.

"Comme il doit être agréable parfois de porter de belles tenues à la mode et de marcher fièrement en ville pendu au bras d'un homme aussi charmant que le Colonel."

Son regard se porta à nouveau sur sa paperasse et elle secoua vivement la tête pour chasser sa précédente pensée.

De son côté le Colonel avait repris sa promenade, mais bientôt, la demoiselle qui l'accompagnait, tira sur son bras. Avec un air faussement indifférent elle dit:

"Vous la connaissez Roy? Elle vous a appelé par votre grade militaire."

"Oui, c'est mon Lieutenant." Il esquissa, sans s'en apercevoir, un petit sourire en disant cela.

La jeune femme eut une moue interrogative, mais s'apercevant que son galant regardait droit devant lui sans prêter attention à elle, elle tourna ses prunelles grises vers le chemin, en reprenant son visage et son ton indifférent. Puis elle lança:

"Vous arrive t'il parfois de penser à la jalousie, Roy?"

Sans se retourner vers elle, il répondit d'une voix sûre:

"Voyons, ma douce Bénédicte, comme je vous l'ai dit c'est mon Lieutenant, nos relations son strictement professionnelles. En aucun cas elle ne peut être jalouse."

"Je ne parle pas d'elle mais de moi!" Fit la dite Bénédicte, piquée au vif.

Mustang écarquilla de grands yeux étonnés. Mais par quoi? Ses propres paroles? Ou par le fait qu'une conquête de passage puisse vouloir manifester de la jalousie?

Mais reprenant bien vite son attitude séductrice, Roy se pencha vers la jeune femme, si prés qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage.

"Alors n'ayez crainte, elle m'est inaccessible."

"Une femme aussi belle, passant ses journées à vos côtés et qui en plus est "inaccessible", j'imagine qu'elle n'en devient alors que plus désirable." Conclut amère la jeune femme, en se ré emparant du bras du Colonel pour reprendre sa promenade.

"La concurrence est déloyale" Sourit-elle.

Concurrence? Il ne pouvait y avoir de concurrence entre elles, pensa Mustang. Pour lui les femmes avec qui il sortait, voire peut être même les femmes en général, n'étaient en rien comparables à Riza. Il les appréciait les deux, mais elles n'étaient pas sur une même "échelle de valeur".

Mustang aimait les femmes comme Bénédicte, elles étaient toujours belles, tel un joyau à votre bras. Leurs conversations faciles et légères tranchaient avec le monde de l'armée. Il suffisait avec elles de se laisser enivrer par leurs parfums suaves et de flotter doucement sans penser à rien.

Avec Riza c'était différent. Souvent elle lui faisait penser à une de ces héroïnes de tragédie. Non pas qu'il souhaite pour elle un de leur destin funeste, mais comme elles, elle semblait appartenir à une race supérieure. Son maintient, sa façon de parler, tout en elle trahissait une éducation supérieure, quasi-aristocratique, où l'intérêt de l'individu est sacrifié à un idéal plus noble. Une vision plus grave et sérieuse du monde pour laquelle on pourrait donner sa vie. Etre en compagnie de Riza c'est toujours regarder cet idéal et vouloir monter plus haut. C'est moins reposant que les bras blancs et parfumés de ses maîtresses, parfois on souffre du vertige, mais au final la relation n'en est que plus savoureuse.

Non vraiment, on ne pouvait pas comparer ces femmes entre elles.

Il fut tiré de sa réflexion par la petite voix mutine de sa compagne.

"Oh, Roy, allons prendre un verre dans ce charmant café. Il fait si chaud j'ai besoin de fraîcheur."

"Vos désirs sont des ordres Mademoiselle." Dit-il en s'inclinant, souriant de plus belle.

* * *

"Ca y est! Grande nouvelle les gars, je me suis dégotté une petite amie. Vous la verriez, elle est si jolie." Fit Havoc avec un sourire béat et des cœurs dans les yeux.

"Vous en avez de la chance." Affirma le petit adjudant du groupe.

"Je te le fais pas dire, mon petit Fuery. C'est un vrai rayon de soleil cette fille!"

"Ah, c'est pas vrai! Pourquoi ça arrive toujours au même ? Moi aussi je veux une petite amie." Pleurnicha Falman.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux, tout le monde peut pas avoir mon charme." Sourit victorieux Havoc.

"Ouais, enfin jusqu'à ce que tu te la fasses piquer par le Colonel." Dit Breda l'air blasé, ce qui anéantie l'espace d'un instant l'amoureux transit et raviva un peu Falman.

"Mon vieux t'es vraiment rude parfois. Mais finalement est-ce que t'es pas tout simplement jaloux? Titilla Jean. T'es aussi désespéré que Falman parce que t'arrives pas à te dégotter une petite copine." Railla t'il à la façon d'un enfant.

Breda et Falman le regardèrent mauvais. Fuery se dit qu'il fallait intervenir et tempéra les humeurs en disant:

"De toute façon en tant que militaire c'est difficile d'avoir une vie sentimentale entre les horaires impossibles et les missions. En plus, en étant interne à la caserne il est difficile d'inviter une fille."

"C'est vrai, pleurnicha de plus belle Falman. Je loge au dortoir, je peux pas inviter une fille à passer la soirée avec moi, quand bien même l'occasion se présenterait. Vous avez de la chance Sous-Lieutenant Havoc d'avoir votre propre appartement."

"Ca n'a rien à voir, bouda Breda, j'ai aussi mon propre appart et c'est pas pour autant que j'ai une petite amie."

"C'est donc bien ce que je dis depuis le début, fit Havoc victorieux, ça marche pour moi parce que je suis un Apollon. Faut t'y faire mon gros." Dit le blond en tapotant du doigt le ventre rebondit de son ami.

Breda l'avait mauvais et s'apprêta à anéantir à tout jamais les rêves d'idylle d'Havoc, quand un bruit de porte s'ouvrant dans leur dos les figea tous.

Le Colonel, suivi de son fidèle Lieutenant, pénétra dans le bureau. Face à cet attroupement Hawkeye demande:

"J'ose espérer qu'il s'agit là d'une réunion de travail!"

Bien que comme à son habitude aucun sentiment ne filtra sur le visage de la jeune femme, mais sachant sa main sur son holster, tous avaient des sueurs froides qui leurs dégoulinées dans le dos. En un instant chacun fut à son poste planchant sur le dossier du jour.

Ceci fait Hawkeye gagna le bureau de son supérieur avec dans ses bras une pile de rapports.

Mustang qui s'était déjà installé pour admirer la scène de ses subordonnés pétrifiés, attendait patiemment son labeur quotidien. Elle lui tendit en faisant pour tous un commentaire.

"Voici les conclusions du dossier sur "Force Orientale" venu du QG de l'Est. Visiblement suite aux arrestations auxquelles nous avons procédées à Central, le Général Hakuro a pu démanteler le groupe de l'Est. De plus est joint au dossier un pli du Général Grumman à votre attention."

Elle tendit la lettre au Colonel, puis s'empara d'un autre dossier entre ses bras s'apprêtant à le tendre à Mustang, quand d'un seul coup elle se figea, stoppant net son geste. Intrigué, le Colonel releva son regard sur elle. Elle semblait regarder quelque chose avec insistance par la fenêtre. Roy fit pivoter son siège et observa à son tour à travers la vitre, dans la même direction que son Lieutenant. Mais il dû constater que la cours était vide.

"Un problème Lieutenant?" Interrogea t'il enfin.

Sortant de sa rêverie, la jeune femme secoua légèrement la tête.

"Je vous prie de m'excuser, Colonel." Et avec le même masque sérieux et le même ton monocorde elle continua de distribuer les dossiers à son supérieur. Cela fait, elle rejoignit son bureau et s'attela à son propre travail.

La matinée se déroula dans cette ambiance studieuse, sans presque aucun bruit, à part de temps en temps les questions sans queue ni tête du Colonel, lancées à la cantonade, et les ricanements d'Havoc et Breda cachés derrière leur pupitre comme deux élèves indisciplinés cachés au fond de la classe pour discuter sans être vu par la maîtresse.

Il était presque midi quand Fuery se leva de sa place pour se diriger vers celle du Lieutenant Hawkeye.

"Lieutenant, par rapport au dossier sur le nouveau système de communication mis en place entre le Quartier Général et les forces spéciales en poste à la prison de Central, il me faudrait les dispositions légales, celle de la nouvelle directive, A311." Dit-il.

"Je vois, je vous la donne de suite." Elle écarta sa chaise de la table afin de pouvoir se lever et attraper le document dans les dossiers suspendus derrières elle. Mais alors qu'elle se redressait, elle devint d'une pâleur cadavérique, remonta sa main instinctivement à son front, comme pour y trouver un appuie, mais vacilla et tomba à la renverse. Fuery lâcha ses rapports, se précipita sur elle pour empêcher une chute violente sur le sol.

"Colonel!" Appela le petit adjudant paniqué, une Riza Hawkeye blanche comme la mort entre les bras.

Mais déjà Mustang, comme le reste de l'équipe, avait quitté son bureau face à cette scène et avait rejoint sa subordonnée.

Il s'accroupit à sa hauteur et lui donna des légères tapes sur les joues en appelant d'une voix forte et inquiète.

"Lieutenant, Lieutenant Hawkeye!"

La jeune femme fronça très légèrement les sourcils. Ses paupières tremblèrent, comme si elle cherchait à se réveiller en réponse à cette voix qui l'appelait, mais au finale restèrent obstinément clauses.

Le Colonel prit Hawkeye dans ses bras et dit en se retournant l'air grave vers ses hommes.

"Je l'emmène immédiatement à l'infirmerie. Regagnez vos postes. Adjudant Fuery venez avec moi."

Le Colonel était assis l'air sombre, penché en avant, les coudes posés sur ses genoux. Bien que son visage demeura impassible, il était à n'en pas douter, agité par un tout autre tumulte intérieur. Debout dans un coin, en nage et rongé par l'angoisse, le jeune Adjudant Kain Fuery maîtrisait de toute évidence beaucoup moins bien ses sentiments et son inquiétude. L'attente du pronostique sur l'état de santé du Lieutenant lui semblait insupportable. Allait-il falloir l'amener à l'hôpital? C'était-elle réveillé?

Enfin le docteur sortit de la salle de consultation avec un sourire rassurant. Mustang se redressa et demanda:

"Alors?"

"Elle s'est réveillée, tout va bien. Ce n'était qu'un petit malaise vagal. C'est impressionnant mais pas bien méchant." Expliqua le docteur d'une voix posée.

Fuery souffla et reprit des couleurs. Mustang conserva son air sombre et maîtrisé, et chercha à en savoir plus sur les causes de ce malaise.

"Peut être la fatigue, ou des carences en fer et magnésium. Je lui en ai prescrit."

"C'est vrai que le Lieutenant semble pale et amincie ses derniers temps." Confirma Fuery. Roy de son côté se contenta d'hocher légèrement de la tête.

"Laissez la se reposer cet après-midi, et demain avec le traitement que je lui aie donné, je pense qu'elle sera de nouveau d'attaque." Affirma le docteur avec un sourire.

Mustang se tourna vers Fuery. "Allez chercher Havoc, qu'il reconduise le Lieutenant chez elle."

"Bien" fit le jeune subordonné avec un salut militaire.

Mustang demanda alors :"Je peux la voir?"

"Oui, bien sur. Elle se repose dans la pièce d'à côté." Dit le docteur en désignant de la main une porte. Mustang frappa et entendit une faille voix lui répondre.

"Oui?"

Il poussa la porte et pénétra dans la petite chambrette. Riza s'était redressée en position assise sur le lit. Ses cheveux étaient détachés, encadrant son visage qui déjà avait repris un peu de couleur.

"Vous voilà réveillée, Lieutenant. Vous nous avez fait une sacrée frayeur."

"Je vous prie de m'excuser, Colonel." Dit Riza honteuse en baisant le regard.

"Enfin vous allez bien à présent, alors tant mieux."

Il se rapprocha du lit et tendit sa main vers la joue de sa subordonnée, effleurant au passage une mèche de cheveux libérée. Mais pour autant il ne la toucha pas, conservant un espace entre les deux. Puis à mi-voix, avec un mélancolique sourire, il dit:

"Pourtant cette pâleur ne semble plus vouloir vous quitter. Que ce passe t'il Lieutenant?"

La jeune femme était troublée. Bien que la main du Colonel ne se soit pas posée sur sa joue, la distance était si infime qu'elle sentait la chaleur qui s'en dégageait et l'envahissait doucement comme une vague apaisante.

Pourquoi faisait-il ça? Ne se rendait-il pas compte que ce geste la tuait? Il fallait qu'il arrête avant que son cœur ne cède, avant que ça raison de l'abandonne.

Rassemblant tout son courage elle saisit la main du Colonel et l'écarta doucement avant de la relâcher et de répondre avec un doux sourire:

"Je dois être un peu fatiguée, je suis vraiment désolée de vous causer du souci, Colonel."

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. C'était Havoc. Il vint immédiatement prendre des nouvelles de sa supérieure, qui le rassura sur son état de santé.

"Pouvez-vous vous lever Lieutenant?" demanda Mustang

"Oui, ça va beaucoup mieux."

"Bien, dans ce cas le Sous-Lieutenant va vous ramener chez vous."

Le docteur qui les avait rejoint, tendit à Hawkeye tout un tas de comprimés énergisants puis donna les dernières consignes.

"Je pense que demain ça ira déjà mieux et que vous pourrez reprendre le travail, mais passez tout de même à la première heure ici faire un examen."

"Entendu."

"Si vous ne vous sentez pas bien inutile de chercher à tout prix à venir travailler." Précisa sérieusement le Colonel. Puis avant de quitter l'infirmerie pour reprendre son poste : "Lieutenant Hawkeye, reposez-vous bien."

Sur le chemin les menant à l'appartement de Riza, Havoc se sentit obligé de donner des conseils d'hygiène de vie à sa supérieure. Non pas qu'il était vraiment la personne la plus à même de le faire, mais il avait besoin de parler pour exorciser la frayeur qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt. Il savait le sujet délicat, mais pourtant énonça son idée.

"Vous savez Lieutenant, les autres et moi on vous trouve très amaigrie ces derniers temps. Je sais pas si c'est pour un régime, mais si c'est le cas, vous en avez pas besoin, vous savez." Il rétrograda mit le clignotant et tourna dans une rue en perpendiculaire.

"Je n'ai pas le temps de me préoccuper d'éventuel régime." Dit-elle l'air las, soufflant, agacée qu'on puisse lui parler de son poids. Voilà bien une chose dont elle ne voulait pas parler. Surtout pas avec un collègue masculin.

Pourtant Havoc poursuivit.

"Vous savez, manger de la salade toute la journée c'est bon pour les lapins, pas pour les humains." Il faisait évidemment allusion à ce qu'elle avait mangé lors de leur repas au petit troquet quelques jours auparavant. "Il manque les nutriments essentiels à l'homme. Ce qu'il faut c'est un repas équilibré avec du poulet par exemple, ou un bon cassoulet. Ca ça tient au ventre. De la charcuterie et des gâteaux au chocolat."

Riza éclata de rire. Il semblait si sérieux en disant cela.

"Alors c'est pour cela que vous êtes devenu militaire et non nutritionniste." Railla t'elle.

Le sourire du Lieutenant rassura le Sous-Lieutenant qui sourit en retour. Mais pourtant il reprit son air sérieux, et alors qu'il redémarrait en douceur après le passage d'un Stop il dit:

"Je vous le redis Lieutenant, si quelque chose ne va pas alors faite le nous savoir. Vous ne dites jamais rien et êtes si mystérieuse. Mais s'il vous arrivait quelque chose le Colonel, mais pas seulement lui, serait mécontent."

Riza sembla méditer ces paroles et le reste du trajet se fit en silence.

Arrivée à destination elle quitta le véhicule avec un très formel "merci" à Havoc et gagna la porte de son immeuble. Elle s'immobilisa un instant, hésitante, puis se retourna et appela Havoc.

"Sous-Lieutenant..." le hala t'elle. Ce dernier attendit. Mais finalement elle se ravisa. "Non rien, à demain."

Havoc surpris n'eut pas le temps de lui en demander plus car déjà elle s'était engouffrée dans l'immeuble. Elle avança dans le hall, prit ses clés et ouvrit la porte de son appartement. De l'autre côté l'attendait Black Hayate surpris de la voir rentrer si tôt. Elle lui sourit, referma la porte et s'y adossa.

"Vraiment, dit-elle, je suis désolée." Elle vacilla et s'effondra sur le sol, sous les aboiements d'un petit Black Hayate inquiet.

**

* * *

Les dessins du jour: Cette fois comme le chapitre offre des scènes très différentes vous aurez droit à plusieurs dessins.**

http://site.voila.fr/caromilie/bar.jpg

Quand j'ai commencé à dessiner cette illustration j'étais très satisfaite du regard de Riza qui était à la fois las et dédaigneux. Mais en le repassant à l'encre tout a bavé et elle s'est retrouvée avec l'air fatigué et malade lol. J'ai aussi découvert avec ce dessin que je n'avais pas la plus petite idée de comment on pouvait dessiner un gramophone et une machine à pression. Alors je les ai fait à ma sauce.

http://site.voila.fr/caromilie/rue.jpg

De toutes les illustrations que j'ai faites pour cette fanfic à ce jour ( soit un peu plus d'une dizaine) c'est bien la pire. J'ai d'abord dessiné les trois personnages ( pas très réussis) puis, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié de faire un décor. J'en ai donc fait un à la va vite, mais sans prendre en compte la position des personnages. Du coup ça parait tout tordu, comme dans un tableau néo-impressionniste à la limite du surréaliste lol.

http://site.voila.fr/caromilie/bureau2.jpg

Cette fois-ci c'est le bon bureau De plus je suis bien contente d'avoir pu représenter toute l'équipe de Mustang.


	5. La porte des Enfers

**Titre **: La mémoire oubliée

**Auteur** : Nefer

**Disclamer**: les personnages de cette fanfic ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Hiromu ARAKAWA

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Ayma : Euh, oui Riza lévite mais c'est pour éviter les piége au sol en cas de combat ;) ( Non, je ne joue pas trop à FFXII lol). Je suis contente que tu apprécies mon style d'écriture. J'ai souvent tendance à le trouver trop lourd dans sa construction et donc à lire, alors ça me fait bien plaisir quand j'entends que malgré tout, des personnes aiment

Trynyty : Je crains hélas que ça aille de mal en pis pour Riza dans ce chapitre.

Serleena : Merci pour ton soutient, et voilà la suite.

Hayaaateuh : Voilà la suite, et merci beaucoup pour le fav

laup0110 : En règle générale, Riza n'est pas une petite nature, mais c'est vrai que dans le précédent chapitre sa santé a été plus que défaillante. J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite.

Nyty.Funky : Merci pour les favs sur Elizabeth et sur La mémoire oubliée

**Commentaire** Je n'ai pas de commentaire particulier concernant ce chapitre, mais je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard qu'aura le prochain. Je parts en vacances ( ça faisait très longtemps que je n'en avais pas eues ) et il faudra sans doute attendre jusqu'à la mi-juin pour pouvoir lire le 5.  
Pour ceux et celles qui suivent et apprécient cette fic ( et je les en remercie :)) pas d'inquiétude à avoir car le prochain chapitre (jusqu'au chapitre 8 en fait) attend déjà bien sagement au chaud.  
Je vous remercie encore pour votre soutient, vous dis merde pour les exams (pour ceux qui en passent en cette fin d'année scolaire) et bonnes vacances aux autres ;)

* * *

Chapitre 4 : La porte des Enfers

_Dans ton oeil acéré je vois le reflet de ma propre mort  
__Je frémis et me tords à la vue de ce pauvre corps  
__Je comprends enfin que ce que je vois dans ta sombre prunelle  
__C'est la porte de la mort, de la Vérité, Etre Eternel._

Le Sous-Lieutenant Breda bailla bruyamment portant ses yeux ensommeillés sur la grande horloge au-dessus de lui. 7heure!

Sa garde de nuit touchait enfin à sa fin.

Il s'étira de tout son long, secoua ses jambes afin d'y dissiper les engourdissements de la nuit, puis fit pivoter sa tête de droite à gauche dans un bruit de vertèbres qui craquent.

Si cette gymnastique matinale eut pour effet d'effacer un instant les lourdeurs nocturnes, il lui en faudrait plus pour rester éveillé.

Il s'achemina donc d'un pas traînant vers la salle de repos à la recherche d'une tasse de café fumant.

A sa grande surprise il y trouva le Colonel, qui visiblement, tout comme lui, était à la recherche d'une boisson énergisante.

"Mon Colonel" fit Breda avec un salut militaire quelque peu bancal après cette nuit de veille.

"Sous-Lieutenant Breda" répondit Mustang de façon toute aussi formelle.

Puis les deux hommes se relâchèrent et reprirent une attitude plus familière et décontractée.

"Du café, mon Colonel? Demanda Breda en tendant la cafetière vers Mustang.

"Avec plaisir."

Breda gratta nonchalamment son ventre rebondi tout en se servant la boisson fumante. Puis, pour compléter ce déjeuner, il saisit dans sa besace cinq gros sandwichs. Enfin, leur tasse de café en main, ils rejoignirent le cabinet du Colonel.

Mustang s'assit à son bureau et déplia le journal du jour. Breda s'appuya flasquement sur la table de son supérieur afin de connaître, lui aussi, les nouvelles fraîches.

Il aimait le matin venir discuter de l'actualité avec son chef.

"Alors, la presse d'en finit pas de remettre sur le tapis la réussite de la mission d'arrestation de "Force Orientale"?!"

"Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, dit le Colonel avec un petit sourire en coin. Avec des succès aussi médiatisés que celui-là, gravire les marches du pouvoir n'est que plus aisé."

"Oui, mais cela signifie qu'on vous attend encore plus au tournant. La moindre erreur et le couperet tombera, implacable."

"Ca ne me dérange pas, répondit le Colonel toujours aussi impétueux. Non, ce qui me dérange c'est que le vieil Haruko soit lui aussi encensé dans les médias pour mon travail." Dit-il railleur.

Il tourna instinctivement son regard sur le côté droit presque surpris de ne pas y trouver son sérieux Lieutenant l'incitant à modérer ses propos quant à ses ambitions.

Allait-elle mieux? Viendrait-elle travailler aujourd'hui?

La réponse arriva sous les traits de Vato Falman.

"Colonel, la fille de la réception vient de m'informer que le Lieutenant Hawkeye avait téléphoné pour prévenir de son absence. De plus, elle a fait parvenir un certificat médical pour une semaine d'arrêt maladie."

"Je vois." Fit le Colonel le regard sombre.

"Je crois savoir que le Lieutenant vit seule. Peut être devrions-nous l'appeler pour savoir si elle n'a besoin de rien." Suggéra Breda, coupant court au silence qui s'était installé suite à l'annonce de Vato.

"C'est vrai, vu son état apparent de fatigue, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle se démène inutilement." Renchérit Falman.

"Nous lui téléphonerons tout à l'heure pour savoir de quoi elle a besoin." Conclut Mustang.

"Tout de même, c'est étrange de la voir ainsi. Je crois bien que depuis que je travaille sous vos ordres mon Colonel, c'est la première fois que je la vois malade. Elle est vraiment solide comme un roc d'habitude. Quel mal a t'elle bien pu contracter ?» S'interrogea l'Adjudant-Chef.

"Elle est pâle depuis notre mission sur "Force Orientale". Sa semaine d'investigation et de surveillance, nuit et jour, du temple de la secte a du la fatiguer. On aurait du se relayer pour cette mission." Dit Breda.

"Le problème est que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de mobiliser plus d'une personne pour cela. Et pour ce genre d'affaire le Lieutenant est la plus efficace et la plus discrète." Rappela le Colonel.

Devant la soudaine lueur de culpabilité brillant dans les yeux de son supérieur, Breda se sentit obligé de rajouter:

"Tomber malade ça peut arriver n'importe quand, même aux plus résistants. Il n'y a pas à s'en faire pour le Lieutenant Hawkeye, d'ici une semaine elle sera là avec ses fidèles flingues entrain de nous tirer dessus parce qu'on aura pas travaillé assez sérieusement durant son absence.

Tous se mirent à rire jaune avec des sueurs froides dans le dos, imaginant leurs pauvres carcasses plus plombées qu'une palombe un jour d'ouverture de chasse.

Sans un mot de plus chacun décida de se mettre au travail afin d'éviter que cette macabre vision prophétique ne se réalise.

Plus tard, à l'arrivée de l'Adjudant Kain Fuery, responsable des systèmes de communication de l'équipe, il fut décidé d'appeler Riza. Toutefois, en dépit de longues sonneries elle ne décrocha pas. Ceci eut le don de faire naître chez ses collègues un fort sentiment d'inquiétude.

"Elle dort peut-être", hasarda Breda pour détendre l'atmosphère et se rassurer lui-même.

"C'est ce que nous allons voir. Sous-Lieutenant Havoc faites préparer un véhicule, nous allons passer chez le Lieutenant nous assurer que tout va bien." Annonça Mustang la voix grave et autoritaire.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement du Lieutenant fut rapide. Si Roy n'avait pas été si pressé d'arriver, il aurait pu constater que la conduite, habituellement si prudente, de son Sous-Lieutenant était cette fois-ci beaucoup plus sportive. Il se gara de façon peu orthodoxe et ils descendirent à la hâte de la berline.

"Dans quel appartement habite le Lieutenant?" Demanda Havoc en claquant sa portière.

"Le numéro 3, au premier, me semble t'il." Répondit le Colonel en prenant la direction du hall d'entrée de la résidence.

Arrivés à l'appartement ils frappèrent plusieurs coups énergiques à la porte.

"Lieutenant! Lieutenant Hawkeye!"

Aucune réponse.

"C'est bizarre, on entend même pas Black Hayate aboyer." Fit remarquer Jean.

"Hum, c'est vrai. Eloignes-toi Havoc, je vais ouvrir cette porte."Fit le gradé en enfilant ses gants.

Mais Jean le retint.

"Euh, mon Colonel, si on détruit sa porte d'entrée le Lieutenant va être furieuse. Rangez donc vos gants, j'ai une autre solution."

Mustang leva un sourcil interrogateur, mais contre toute attente Havoc tourna les talons et repartit en courant en direction du Hall.

Après quelques instants il revint avec une boîte à outils sous le bras.

"Là dedans on devrait trouver de quoi ouvrir cette porte en douceur."

"On s'en fiche de ça! Le Lieutenant est peut être mourante à l'intérieur et toi tu nous fais perdre un temps précieux pour une pauvre porte." Dit Roy avec lassitude.

"Oui, mais le fait qu'on entende pas Black Hayate signifie sûrement que le Lieutenant est sortie le promener. Et moi, j'ai pas envie de subir sa colère quand elle verra sa porte d'entrée ravagée par les flammes." Affirma Havoc tout en crochetant avec habileté la serrure. Enfin :

"Sésame, ouvres-toi!" Sourit Jean en poussant doucement la porte qui s'ouvrir en grand sur l'appartement du Lieutenant.

"Tes capacités à crocheter les portes et entrer chez les gens par effraction m'inquiètent un peu. Rappelles-moi ce que tu faisais avant de t'engager dans l'armée? Demanda sarcastique le Colonel.

"Sur que pour vous, avec votre manie d'exploser les portes à grands coups de flammes, la rapine ou l'espionnage c'est foutu." Rétorqua le Sous-Lieutenant.

Après ces quelques piques servant à détendre l'atmosphère, les deux militaires se décidèrent enfin à pénétrer dans l'appartement, avant qu'un voisin n'ai la brillante idée de les surprendre en pleine effraction.

L'intérieur était plongé dans l'obscurité et il fallut un instant pour que leurs yeux s'habituent à la pénombre.

"Lieutenant?" Toujours pas de réponse.

Les volets étaient fermés, l'appartement impeccablement ordonné en dépit des cartons dans l'entrée qui attendaient patiemment d'être rangés depuis le déménagement à Central de l'équipe de Mustang.

D'un regard entendu chacun décida d'explorer une partie du petit meublé à la recherche d'un indice leur indiquant où était partie la jeune femme.

"Colonel!" Appela enfin Havoc. Regardez les gamelles d'Hayate sont vides, nettoyées et rangées dans un coin. Etrange non? C'est comme si le Lieutenant avait déserté les lieux."

"Oui, et tout est impeccablement ordonné, comme avant un départ en vacances. Le lit est fait, et visiblement il n'y a plus rien dans la salle de bain, ni savon, shampoing ou brosse à dents."

"Le Lieutenant serait partie? Ca lui ressemble pas de se mettre en congé maladie pour pouvoir prendre des vacances..."Havoc se frotta le menton cherchant une explication logique à ce départ de sa supérieure.

"Peut être est-elle partie chez une amie le temps de sa maladie. C'est plus raisonnable que de rester seule chez soi." Conclut-il.

"Hum" marmonna le Colonel toujours en réflexion. L'idée d'Havoc se tenait. Quand soudain il s'interrompit ! Un calendrier accroché à un meuble de la cuisine attira son attention.

Il avança et constata avec étonnement que la date du jour était entourée.

Pourquoi avoir entouré cette date? Son Lieutenant avait-elle quelque chose de particulier à faire?

Soudain il se figea. Comment avait-il pu oublier ça?!

Ce jour, c'était le jour d'anniversaire de la mort de son maître, le père de Riza. Dix ans, voilà dix ans qu'il était mort.

Le Colonel se sentit soudain mélancolique au souvenir des jours paisibles passés à étudier l'alchimie dans le grand manoir délabré.

"Riza, pensa t'il, voilà sûrement pourquoi elle paraissait plus affectée ces derniers temps. Peut être que ce dixième anniversaire de la mort de son père avait accentué une petite fatigue déjà existante et l'avait rendu malade.

Si elle n'était pas là aujourd'hui c'était sûrement qu'elle avait profité de son arrêt maladie pour pouvoir faire le trajet dans l'Est et pouvoir se recueillir sur la tombe de ses parents.

Roy se dit que lui aussi aurait bien voulu l'accompagner là-bas; Rendre hommage à cet homme qui avait tant fait pour lui, discuter.

Tant de choses c'était passées depuis le jour du décès de son maître; L'armée, Ishbal, les massacres, le sang et cette perpétuelle recherche de rédemption. A l'époque il n'avait pas compris les mises en garde de son maître mourant. Son parcourt si tortueux lui en avait à présent révélé la portée prophétique et tragique.

Mais pouvait-il vraiment y faire quelque chose? Comme dans une tragédie il avait été entraîné par la roue du destin, il s'était débattu, se débattait encore, mais finalement est-ce que tout cela ne le projetait pas encore plus sûrement vers sa déchéance?

Par chance, il était alchimiste et pragmatique de surcroît, il ne croyait pas une seule seconde au destin car s'était à lui de tracer sa route.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Puis il fut tiré de sa réflexion par la voix de son subordonné.

"Colonel? Quelque chose ne va pas?"

"Non ce n'est rien. Je pense savoir à présent où se trouve le Lieutenant"

"Ah?" Interrogea Havoc en tournant un regard perplexe sur le calendrier.

"Elle est partie rendre visite à sa famille."

"C'est sûrement là qu'elle sera le mieux pour se soigner" Fit le Sous-Lieutenant en attrapant dans sa poche une cigarette.

"Dans le cas du Lieutenant Hawkeye, je ne pense pas, répondit Mustang amer. Bien! Tachons de refermer cette porte sans nous faire arrêter pour vol avec effraction par un voisin et rentrons au Quartier Général."

* * *

L'ambiance était studieuse dans le bureau de l'équipe du Colonel Mustang. Ils avaient pris du retard dans la paperasse avec les missions terrain qui s'étaient enchaînées. L'absence du Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye ajoutait encore à ce surplus de travail. Ils commençaient tôt et finissaient tard. Un vrai calvaire pour le Colonel.

Dans ce genre de situation, habituellement, quand il était au bout du rouleau il entendait soudain le cliquetis d'une tasse de thé que l'on dépose sur la table.

C'était sa très attentionnée subordonnée qui anticipait toujours le moment où il allait flancher et lui apportait un peu de réconfort.

Sa présence discrète à ses côtés, avec un sourire doux et une tasse de thé fumant pour faire face à la fatigue, constituait pour Mustang un vrai rayon de soleil.

Roy s'était demandé plus d'une fois si elle n'était pas télépathe. A peine dans son esprit exprimait-il un souhait que déjà sans un mot elle l'avait exhaussé.

S'il désirait sortir, avant même d'en avoir fait l'annonce elle lui tendait son manteau. Les jours de pluie quand il regardait maussade le ciel avec un frisson, déjà un parapluie le protégeait de l'ondée, tenu par son inestimable bras droit.

Bien qu'il en fut toujours ainsi depuis le premier jour de leur collaboration, le Colonel en était toujours surpris. Elle était si discrète qu'il ne s'apercevait de sa présence qu'au dernier instant. Et bien souvent il devait l'admettre la simple vue de la jeune femme suffisait à le remettre d'attaque.

Pourtant elle semblait toujours plongée dans son travail, une concentration telle que le monde extérieur ne paraissait pas avoir de prise sur elle.

Mais cette apparence était trompeuse, et elle portait sur chaque personne qui l'entourait une attention constante, et sur lui qu'elle devait protéger, plus encore.

Mustang songea qu'il était bien agréable de remettre sa vie entre les mains d'une telle femme.

Mais aujourd'hui elle était absente alors il n'aurait personne pour veiller sur lui, et point beaucoup plus important dans le cas présent, personne pour avoir la délicate attention de lui servir une tasse de thé.

Roy abandonna un instant ses dossiers pour porter son attention sur la salle. Havoc et Breda; C'est deux larrons ne lui offriraient jamais du thé, ils étaient bien trop bourrus et irrévérencieux.

Peut-être pourrait-il demander à Fuery, le petit adjudant lui au moins avait le respect de la hiérarchie.

Mais il fallait pour cela attendre qu'il revienne. Il avait été appelé d'urgence pour réparer le standard de l'accueil du Quartier Général.

Le Colonel râla intérieurement. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de travail comme ça ! Il fallait en plus qu'on lui empreinte ses subordonnés.

Enfin, le seul point positif à cela et qu'une fois le standard réparé il aurait peut être des nouvelles de son Lieutenant. Elle avait téléphoné le jour précédent pour les rassurer sur son état de santé, mais ne voulant pas les déranger dans leur labeur, elle avait insisté pour ne parler qu'à la standardiste.

Mustang s'en était alors plaint, exigeant qu'on lui transfert les appels de sa subordonnée la prochaine fois.

Il souffla, "quelle tête de mule celle-la à ne penser qu'au travail, même malade" et il replongea dans ses dossiers. Une heure passa sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, absorbé par ses affaires.

Mais soudain un bruit de pas de course et une voix étouffée criant: "Colonel! Colonel!", dans le couloir le tira avec stupeur de son labeur.

Le jeune Adjudant Kain Fuery fit irruption dans la salle, blanc comme un linge, en sueur et tremblant, de fines larmes brouillant sa vue.

"Colonel, mon Colonel c'est...c'est affreux!" Hurla t'il à bout de souffle.

Cette entrée fracassante eue pour effet d'attirer tous les regards de ses collègues sur lui, attendant, tendus, l'affreuse nouvelle dont il était le porteur.

Fuery déglutit et sembla rassembler toutes ses forces pour ne pas défaillir.

"Colonel, c'est le Lieutenant, le Lieutenant Hawkeye!"

Cette fois-ci le Colonel se leva de son siége, et demanda avec impatience d'une voix tonnante:

"Et bien quoi, le Lieutenant?"

"Le Lieutenant, le Lieutenant Hawkeye… Elle est…elle est morte."

Mustang se figea, tout son sang sembla quitter son visage à cet instant.

Un silence de mort tomba sur la salle.

Breda encore sous le choc décida pourtant d'en savoir plus.

"C'est pas...possible! D'où tiens-tu cette information?" Demanda t'il la voix tremblante.

"C'est le QG de l'Est qui vient de nous contacter. Ils viennent de retrouver son corps." Il se retourna plein de crainte vers le Colonel et poursuivit."Le Lieutenant n'ayant pas de famille, on vous demande, Colonel, de venir officiellement authentifier le corps."

Chacun se retourna vers Mustang qui était resté figé. Sentant sur lui le regard insistant de ses hommes il se ressaisit et sembla réfléchir un instant. Puis d'une voix calme et posée, contrastant avec l'attitude qu'ils attendaient de leur supérieur il dit :

"Havoc, réservez-nous des billets pour le prochain train en partance pour East City. Pliez tous vos affaires nous partons rechercher notre Lieutenant…"

Il fit une pause, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais une boule s'était formée dans le fond de sa gorge. Il déglutit pour la forcer à disparaître puis reprit son visage sérieux et son timbre calme et contrôlé en dépit de sa voix blanche "Et nous y partons tous".

**

* * *

Le dessin du jour: http://site.voila.fr/caromilie/appartement.jpg**

Pour ce dessin je me suis dis, « Oh, trop bien! Je vais mettre au Colonel son trench-coat noir, il est trop classe comme ça. Puis, je l'ai immédiatement regretté quand il a fallu l'encrer en noir lol ;p C'est mon côté imbécile-heureuse qui ressort.


	6. Vous êtes le phénix

**Titre **: La mémoire oubliée

**Auteur** : Nefer

**Disclamer**: les personnages de cette fanfic ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Hiromu ARAKAWA

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Serleena : Allons, allons ne pleure pas ce n'est pas encore fini ;)

Nyty.Funky (Trynyty) : Voilà la suite pour voir si tes certitudes étaient exactes ;)

Hayaaateuh : La vérité est dans la suite de l'histoire que voici.

laup0110 : Non, ne pleure pas, ça va aller. Voici la suite ;)

Nina-san : Je vais me lancer dans la distribution de mouchoirs. Je vais faire fortune :) Voilà la suite.

Ayma : Ne t'en fais pas pour le retard, rien que le fait d'avoir une review (et en plus de façon régulière) me comble de joie. Tu n'aimes pas le suspence. C'est bien ma veine lol. Bon, dans ce cas je vais l'abréger en postant la suite.

**Commentaire** : Tout compte fait je vais pouvoir poster le nouveau chapitre en temps et en heure, et ce bien que je sois toujours en vacances :). C'est fantastique la technologie, un ordi et une chambre d'hôtel avec wifi et on peut poster de partout dans le monde lol.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Vous êtes le phénix des hôtes de ces bois

_A quelle race d'oiseau le phénix appartient-il?_

Un petit cimetière dans l'Est d'Amestrie, au couchant, entre chien et loup.

Le froid saisissant et atypique par la saison, ainsi que les premières gouttes d'une pluie fine, ont fini par chasser les derniers visiteurs venus se recueillir sur la tombe d'êtres proches. Pourtant en y regardant de plus prés on y découvre deux silhouettes encapuchonnées et immobiles au milieu du décor sinistre que dessine l'ombre des croix et des monuments dans le crépuscule naissant.

"C'est ici, dit la première silhouette dans un murmure."

La seconde ne dit rien, reste immobile, contemplant le spectacle qui s'offre à elle.

La tombe devant eux a été éventrée, la pierre cassée, la terre retournée.

La première ombre encapuchonnée reprend la parole, toujours à voix basse.

"La police est venue constater la profanation. Ils ont conclu qu'il devait s'agir de gosses dérangés, venus s'amuser à violer des tombes pour leur jeu macabre."

"Pourquoi une seule tombe de profanée dans ce cas là?"

"C'est la question que j'ai posée au commissaire. Il pense qu'ils auraient été surpris lors de leur forfait et se seraient enfuit. Je n'ai pas fait de ronde dans le cimetière cette nuit là, mais ma chambre se situe à l'entrée, je les aurais vus passer. Et vous qu'en pensez-vous?" Demanda le gardien.

"C'eut été tout autre sépulcre de cette nécropole à avoir été profané, je me serais peut être ralliée à l'avis de la police, mais là..."

La silhouette encapuchonnée s'approcha encore un peu de la tombe éventrée et sortit une main de sa cape. Du doigt elle désigna la motte de terre.

"Ce troue n'a pas été fait par une main extérieure. Observez sa forme particulière, il a été creusé de l'intérieur même de la tombe."

"Je m'en suis rendu compte moi aussi, c'est pour cela que je vous ai appelée."

La silhouette fit encore un pas vers le caveau puis s'accroupit, à la recherche de quelque chose. Elle resta immobile, son regard intensément posé sur le tas de terre face à elle. La nuit était à présent totalement tombée, rendant toute investigation difficile.

Pourtant un sourire se dessina sous la capuche, la seule main apparente s'enfonça dans la terre meuble et en retira un papier blanc sali.

Le gardien se rapprocha, afin de voir de quoi il s'agissait. Le papier était trempé et gorgé de boue, pourtant en l'essuyant un peu on pouvait deviner qu'un message y avait été écrit. L'encre, à cause de l'eau, avait coulé, ne laissant qu'une faible empreinte fantomatique du mot initial.

Toutefois, la silhouette ne sembla pas gênée par la détérioration du parchemin est énonça d'une voix base et calme, que la nuit lui retourna en écho:

"A quelle race d'oiseau le phénix appartient-il?"

Le silence se fit à nouveau. Le gardien du cimetière se redressa et dit:

"Le phénix est un oiseau que les gardiens de cimetière n'apprécient pas, vous savez? Il renaît de ses cendres, c'est bien cela?

Voir les morts revenir à la vie n'est pas une bonne chose pour moi qui suis leur gardien. Alors je me préoccupe peu de savoir à quelle race d'oiseau s'apparente ce volatile immortel."

"D'autant que la réponse varie selon les époques, les pays et les religions. Dans sa forme la plus ancienne il apparaissait sous la forme d'un héron. Puis au cours des millénaires on l'associa au coq, à l'aigle ou encore au faucon."

"Un faucon, hein? Bien que dois-je faire?"

"Dés que la police vous donne le feu vert, refermez cette tombe au plus vite."

"Mais elle est vide, ne dois-je pas attendre qu'on retrouve la dépouille?"

"Je suis navrée de vous l'apprendre mais il semblerait qu'un phénix ce soit dissimulé parmi vos locataires."

* * *

Le train express ralliant Central à East City filait à vive allure à travers la campagne amestrienne, portant à son bord l'équipe de Mustang au grand complet, ou presque. Un silence de mort régnait dans leur compartiment. 

Le Colonel n'avait plus ouvert la bouche depuis l'annonce du décès du Lieutenant Hawkeye, et aucuns de ses hommes n'avaient eu le courage, ni l'envie de rompre le silence.

Pour dire quoi? Faire quoi? A présent c'était trop tard, palabres inutiles.

"Pourtant même s'ils sont inutiles les mots servent souvent à soulager le cœur d'un trop gros poids." Songea Havoc.

Le mutisme de son supérieur l'inquiété. Il l'observa un instant.

Le Colonel était assis prêt de la fenêtre, le regard perdu sur le paysage qui défilé à vive allure de l'autre côté de la vitre. A première vue, il aurait pu paraître, pour l'œil extérieur, calme et serein, mais à y regarder de plus prés ses traits étaient tirés et une flamme étrange dans ses yeux trahissait les troubles intérieurs qui le rongeaient.

Pourquoi le Lieutenant était-elle allée dans l'Est? De quoi était-elle morte? Songea Havoc.

A présent, la conversation qu'il avait eue quelques jours plutôt avec le colonel lui revint en mémoire:

_"Je pense savoir à présent où se trouve le Lieutenant."_

_"Ah?"_

_'Elle est partie rendre visite à sa famille."_

Pourtant Fuery avait précisé que le Colonel devait venir identifier le corps, car le Lieutenant n'avait pas de famille. En y repensant, son supérieur avait aussi affirmé qu'il n'était peut être pas une bonne chose pour Hawkeye d'aller voir sa famille.

Etait-ce parce qu'ils étaient tous morts? Que rendre visite aux morts quand on est malade n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire pour le moral et la guérison? L'air amer qu'avait eu Mustang s'éclaira d'un jour nouveau pour Jean.

Visiblement le Colonel connaissait vraiment bien le Lieutenant.

Havoc, comme le reste de la troupe n'était pas aveugle. Ils savaient qu'un lien spécial unissait ses deux supérieurs, en dépit du détachement poli et formel qu'ils manifestaient l'un envers l'autre. Un lien sûrement aussi fort que celui qu'entretenait jadis le Colonel avec le Général de brigade Maes Hugues.

Pourtant ils ne connaissaient pas la nature véritable de cette relation, ni son origine. Mais visiblement le Colonel était assez intime avec Hawkeye pour connaître sa famille et sa situation, malgré la discrétion naturelle de la jeune femme à ce sujet.

D'ailleurs, il le savait, si le Colonel avait si "bien" vécu la mort de Hugues c'est parce qu'il lui restait encore un appuie fort, une véritable amie à ses côtés en la personne du Lieutenant.

A la différence des autres membres de l'équipe de Mustang, elle avait connu la guerre d'Ishbal, et connu les mêmes souffrances que lui.

Ils se comprenaient sans avoir à se parler, presque par télépathie, car leurs plaies au cœur étaient identiques.

Le soir de la mort de Maes Hugues revint à l'esprit l'Havoc.

Le Lieutenant c'était immédiatement occupée de faire savoir leur absence au Haut Commandement de l'Est, de réserver un train pour rejoindre Central et de faire préparer ses affaires et celles du Colonel.

Avec elle, tout comme avec Maes, le Colonel pouvait parler de ses sentiments, de sa souffrance, et le train les menant jusqu'à la dépouille de son meilleur ami avait résonné des échos de conversations folles sur ce "crétin de Hugues".

Le chemin était le même aujourd'hui, mais dans le sens opposé, et pour une mort différente. Et le silence, toujours le silence.

Las, Havoc tourna lui aussi son regard vers la fenêtre. Les heures qui allaient suivre seraient sûrement capitales pour son avenir et celui de ses camarades.

Le Colonel Mustang, celui qu'ils suivaient aveuglément dans sa quête d'un avenir meilleur, le Colonel Roy Mustang allait-il se briser à jamais où une fois de plus renaître de ses cendres face à l'épreuve.

* * *

Ce matin là un homme traversait à grandes enjambés les couloirs du Quartier Général de Central. La nouvelle dont il était porteur ne manquerait pas d'intéresser le Généralissime. Chacun s'écartait, craintif, de son chemin. 

Il faut dire qu'avec ses joues creusées, son nez aquilin et ses yeux de fouine sévère, Storch, l'assistant personnel du chef des armées, n'attirait pas la sympathie naturelle.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau de King Bradley, prit le temps de reprendre son souffle avant de frapper à la porte et de pénétrer dans la salle avec son sévère visage fermé.

"Excellence, je vous prie de m'excuser de vous déranger de si bonne heure, mais j'ai une nouvelle importante à vous communiquer."

Bradley prit le temps de finir ce qu'il était entrain de faire puis releva son oeil unique sur l'assistant, signal silencieux qu'il était à l'écoute.

"Excellence, je viens d'apprendre que le Colonel Mustang et ses hommes de mains les plus proches avaient déserté leur poste, laissant bureaux et bataillons sous leur direction vacants.

"Quelle est donc cette surprenante histoire? Où sont-ils donc partis sans que j'en sois avant personnellement informé?" Demanda autoritaire le Généralissime dont l'attention était à présent toute entière à son assistant.

"Il semblerait, qu'ils soient tous partis par le train express, hier en fin d'après midi, pour East City. Un message leur serait parvenu comme quoi le Lieutenant Hawkeye, le bras droit du Colonel, y aurait été retrouvée morte."

"A East City? Interrogea Bradley. Qu'y faisait-elle, ce n'est plus leur juridiction là-bas?"

"C'est là où l'histoire est étonnante. Le Lieutenant a pris un congé maladie en début de semaine. Pourtant, sans qu'on sache trop pourquoi, elle a été trouvée "assassinée" d'après nos rapports, à East City."

Un Lieutenant sensé être malade, se baladant à l'autre bout du pays et y étant retrouvée morte. Qu'est ce que Mustang avait encore manigancé ? Il était trop malin et ambitieux, alors King Bradley faisait une affaire personnelle de surveiller son précieux "candidat au sacrifice" lui-même. Mais cette fois-ci l'histoire lui avait échappé. Si le Colonel avait joué, aujourd'hui il semblerait qu'il est parié trop gros et perdu son meilleur atout.

Mais cela n'arrangeait pas non plus le Généralissime, cette précieuse assistante, représentait pour lui aussi un formidable moyen de pression sur le Colonel. Il devait à présent changer sa façon de jouer avec cette nouvelle donne.

"Tachez de prendre contacte avec nos hommes de confiance à East City pour savoir très précisément de quoi il retourne. Je veux connaître le moindre fait et geste de Mustang et de ses hommes.

A présent, rompez, Storch!"

L'assistant adressa au Général en chef des armées un dernier salut militaire avant de tourner les talons et de s'atteler à sa nouvelle tâche.

* * *

Bien que plus provinciale que Central, East City était une ville moderne, créée de toute pièce un siècle auparavant afin de donner aux militaires un point d'encrage dans chaque régions du pays. Elle avait une architecture étrangement dépouillée et fonctionnelle. 

Ainsi le Quartier Général d'East City, aux lignes sobres, contrastait avec les imposants bâtiments haussmannien de Central. Ce modernisme si formel, si droit, tout en bloc de béton n'en paru que plus froid aux yeux du Colonel Mustang.

Il redressa son regard sur le grand hôpital militaire que jouxtait les annexes du QG de l'Est.

C'était là, au sous-sol de ce bâtiment glacial que se trouvait la morgue où il devait identifier le corps de son précieux bras droit, le Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.

Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Les muscles de son visage étaient tous tendus à lui en faire mal, une boule dans sa gorge l'empêchait de respirer correctement.

Le scénario macabre se rejouait à nouveau devant lui. Allaient-ils tous l'abandonner, faisant fi de leur promesse envers lui.

D'abord Maes et maintenant Riza.

Il serra les poings de rage, ou peut être de désespoir. Sa mâchoire se contracta à son maximum.

Un bruit de gravier derrière lui attira son attention.

Ah oui, sa troupe était là, attendant sagement qu'il se décide enfin à franchir les portes de cet hôpital.

Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fuery, combien de temps resteraient-ils? Finiraient-ils par l'abandonner eux aussi?

Le chemin de la Gloire est semé d'embûche et on y arrive seul. Tel l'aigle qui domine le ciel, ce n'est la place que d'un être unique et seul, lui avait-on dit un jour.

Foutaise!

On ne pouvait monter tout en haut que si des gens étaient là pour vous faire des appuies et si ces appuies venaient à disparaître alors on dégringolerait de toute sa hauteur, seul sur le sol.

Il était temps pour lui de faire face à l'un de ses pires cauchemars.

Il prit une grande inspiration puis d'une voix enrouée de trop de silence il dit:

"Messieurs, allons-y."

L'intérieur du bâtiment était tout aussi glacial que l'extérieur. Une infirmière revêche les conduisit à la morgue.

Là, ils fuirent accueillis par un homme en blouse blanche, d'une trentaine d'année, mal rasé, les cheveux blonds hirsutes.

"Ah tient, tient de la visite, s'exclama t'il gaiement. Si c'est pour de la viande froide, vous êtes au bon endroit, j'en ai plein." Sourit-il en rigolant. Toutefois le regard noir du Colonel lui passa vite l'envie de plaisanter.

"Je suis le Colonel Roy Mustang, je viens identifier le corps de l'un de mes subordonnés, le Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye."

Le légiste posa son index sur sa bouche en signe de réflexion puis s'exclama:

"Ah oui, la jolie blonde. C'est votre subordonnée? Et ben ça a du bon d'être gradé dans l'armée. Un sacré petit lot, même froide on en ferait encore bien son quatre heure." Dit-il, une lueur lubrique dans l'œil qui déplut fortement à Mustang.

Sa mâchoire se contracta encore plus et il jeta un regard de tueur sur l'homme de la morgue. Mais celui-ci n'en avait cure et détourna la tête pour le mener jusqu'à la case réfrigérée où reposait le corps de la jeune femme.

Mustang lui emboîta le pas, le reste de sa troupe préféra attendre à l'entrée de la pièce, plein d'appréhension.

Le légiste s'apprêta à tirer le casier quand le Colonel stoppa son geste.

"Je vais le faire moi-même" insista t'il.

Cette fois l'homme aux cheveux fous comprit que s'il ne voulait pas finir comme ses "patients" il devait laisser le militaire agir à sa guise.

Une fois de plus Mustang inspira profondément puis avec douceur il ouvrit le casier faisant glisser le brancard sur lequel reposait le corps.

Un nuage de vapeur formé par le froid de la case descendit le long de la civière pour s'abattre comme un courant glacial sur le jeune alchimiste de flamme. Pourtant, ce n'était rien face au froid intérieur qui l'envahi à la vue de la jeune femme.

Elle était là, immobile, comme endormie, le visage pali, et les lèvres brillant sous l'effet des cristaux de glace qui s'y était formé. Sa blonde chevelure s'étalant gracieusement de chaque côté de son visage contribuait à rendre la scène plus irréelle.

Il abaissa son regard, un simple drap blanc la recouvrait en dépit de ce froid. Il frissonna. Il fallait absolument la réchauffer, on ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça. Pas elle, pas son Lieutenant, pas Riza.

Les épaules de Roy furent parcourues par d'imperceptibles spasmes qu'il réprima avec toute la force de sa volonté.

"Le drap qui la recouvre est plein de sang. De quoi est-elle morte?" Demanda Mustang d'une voix roque.

"Elle a été retrouvée morte dans une ruelle de East City par la police, lors d'une ronde de nuit. Visiblement le gars s'est fait plaisir, il l'a bien charcuté. Elle a été éventrée, puis on lui a retiré les organes internes, et enfin on lui a arraché le cœur." Récita nonchalamment l'homme en mâchonnant un bout de pain pris, un instant plus tôt, sur son bureau.

"On suppose que le gars est un cannibale parce qu'on a pas trouvé trace des organes." Conclut le légiste.

Mustang fulmina de rage. Ses yeux s'injectèrent de sang, sa respiration s'accéléra se faisant plus brûlante. Il se mordit la joue intérieure jusqu'au sang pour ne pas exploser, et de sa main droite il se mit par tic nerveux à frotter dangereusement ses doigts.

Il retrouverait celui qui a fait ça et il le brûlerait jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien, pas même des cendres.

Il reposa son regard sur le corps de son Lieutenant. Son être tout entier se mit à trembler, et cette fois la rage aidant, il ne put réprimer ses spasmes.

Toujours au seuil de la porte, les hommes de Mustang se tenaient immobiles. Eux aussi ils se retenaient comme ils pouvaient. Ils ne devaient pas craquer, pas maintenant. L'ordure qui avait fait ça paierait. Mais une fois la vengeance accomplie que resterait-il d'eux et surtout de Mustang.

Ils étaient conscients qu'actuellement sous leurs yeux se jouait leur avenir.

Si le Colonel abandonnait, alors eux, ses soutiens, ne servaient plus à rien. Plus personne ne prendrait en charge de porter leurs rêves jusqu'au sommet, car ils ne retrouveraient pas quelqu'un de la trempe du Colonel pour réaliser un tel exploit. Les réflexions de chacun furent interrompues par la voix nonchalante du légiste.

"Vous pouvez quand même me remercier, ça a pas été facile de la rendre présentable après ça la mignonne. Il eut un petit rire pervers avant de reprendre. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, à présent que vous l'avez vue vous pouvez me signer le papier de reconnaissance du corps, histoire que ça me débarrasse."

Mustang demeura silencieux, et se re pencha une fois de plus sur le corps de son Lieutenant. Il posa ses deux mains sur le brancard ou reposait la dépouille afin de ne pas vaciller et baissa la tête.

"Riza" murmura t'il tout bas.

Soudain il se redressa.

"Havoc" appela t'il, d'abord d'une voix étouffée.

Le Sous-Lieutenant posa un regard incertain sur le Colonel dont le visage s'agitait soudain.

"Havoc" appela t'il à nouveau dans un râle tonnant cette fois-ci.

Le Sous-Lieutenant se précipita vers son chef.

"Colonel?"

"Aides-moi à retourner ce corps!"

Havoc demeura interdit, ne comprenant pas vraiment.

"Hé là, mais qu'est ce que vous faites? S'offusqua soudain le légiste. On ne bouge pas un corps comme ça!" Il tendit la main vers le cadavre mais Mustang le stoppa net et d'une voix menaçante:

"Vous je vous ai assez entendu. Ne vous avisez plus de la toucher!"

L'employé de la morgue recula d'un pas conscient du danger.

"Havoc aides-moi"

Avec délicatesse, Roy saisit le corps froid par les épaules. Havoc incertain l'aida.

Son chef avait-il perdu la raison. Pourquoi s'amuser à retourner le Lieutenant ? En plus, sentir le corps froid de sa supérieure sous sa main le glaçait d'effroi.

Une fois le corps retourné Mustang l'examina longuement.

Que cherche t'il? S'interrogea Havoc.

Bientôt le Colonel fut parcouru d'un étrange tremblement qu'il chassa dans un souffle avant de déclarer.

"Cette femme n'est pas le Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye."

**

* * *

**: 

**http://site.voila.fr/caromilie/Morgue.jpg**

J'ai profité de ce dessin pour dessiner Mustang avec son costume d'apparat. Je pense que l'identification d'un corps est un acte très officiel, qui nécessite un tel costume. Je suppose que les autres membres de son équipe en son aussi revêtu. Habituellement quand je dessine ces illustrations j'évite de prendre un modèle pour ne pas au final faire un simple copier/coller. Mais cette fois-ci j'ai fait une exception. Je me suis inspirée pour Mustang d'une illustration que j'aime beaucoup de lui en costume d'apparat que l'on trouve dans le roman 5 de FMA.

**http://site.voila.fr/caromilie/Festin.jpg**

Petite illustration bonus, qui comme vous pouvez le remarquer n'a rien à voir avec le chapitre. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Ca coupe un peu avec l'ambiance lourde de ce chapitre.


	7. Le tisonnier d'Hestia

**Titre **: La mémoire oubliée

**Auteur** : Nefer

**Disclamer**: les personnages de cette fanfic ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Hiromu ARAKAWA

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Nyty.Funky : Heureuse d'avoir pu t'être utile :) C'est moi qui te remercie pour tes reviews

Ayma : Je me base effectivement principalement sur le manga pour cette histoire (bien qu'il n'y ait pas de lien direct avec l'histoire officielle). Je dois bien admettre avoir une préférence pour le manga par rapport à l'anime (bien que les deux soit très bien).

merline : Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu et que l'histoire te plaise de plus en plus. Du coup ça me met la pression pour les chapitres à venir, il va falloir que je parvienne à restituer correctement l'histoire que je veux mettre en place sans endormir mon lectorat ;)

Hayaaateuh : Qui est la morte? C'est une bonne question. Un "début" de réponse avec ce chapitre.

Serleena : Oui, le titre du dernier chapitre était un grand aveu lol. Merci pour tes encouragements et voici la suite.

laup0110 : lol, je ne vois là aucune allusion perverse. Je pense aussi que Mustang doit bien connaître le corps de son Lieutenant.

Anzuki : Ah je suis glauque?! (Oui peut être un peu ;p) En tout cas merci pour la review et le fav

Nina-san : Pour ce coup-ci Riza passe entre les mailles du filet ;)

ShaKaan : Merci le fav

**Commentaire** : Ouah je suis très heureuse du nombre de reviews dont vous m'avez gratifié pour le dernier chapitre. Merci encore à tous. Ce fut la bonne surprise de retour de vacances. Alors je me remets au travaille avec motivation.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Le tisonnier d'Hestia

_La parole d'un homme se doit d'être semblable à la flamme d'Hestia,  
Disait le puissant dieu qui préside à l'Ignis.  
Elle se doit de toujours demeurer au foyer de son cœur,  
Sans vaciller, sans jamais s'éteindre._

"Cette femme n'est pas le Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye."

Un lourd silence suivit cette déclaration du Colonel Roy Mustang. Ses hommes s'interrogeaient; le chagrin lui avait-il fait perdre la tête? Au vu de la dépouille il ne faisait aucun doute que ce corps était celui du Lieutenant.

C'est le légiste qui, changeant son attitude désinvolte pour un visage sérieux et contrarié, exprima cette pensée latente en rompant le silence.

"Vous avez perdu la boule, mon pauvre gars! Cette femme **est** Riza Hawkeye. Je sais bien qu'on vous a demandé de venir l'authentifier officiellement, mais c'est parce que c'est une obligation légale de la procédure. On attend pas après des malades pour vérifier les identités. On m'a fait porter le dossier médical de la demoiselle qui était conservé au QG d'East City. Les empreintes digitales et dentaires concordent. Alors ne vous avisez plus de raconter de pareilles fadaises et de toucher à mes morts. Ici, il n'y a que moi qui puisse jouer avec! Conclut-il pervers.

Malgré la voix agacée de l'homme aux cheveux blonds hirsutes et son animosité affichée, Roy demeura impassible et calme. Puis l'œil narquois il déclara :

"Vous avez eu le dossier médical du Lieutenant Hawkeye n'est ce pas? Dans ce cas vous auriez bien fait de le lire, vous auriez appris qu'elle a comme signe distinctif un tatouage dans le dos, ainsi que plusieurs marques de brûlures profondes."

Les hommes de Mustang ouvrirent de grands yeux étonnés. "Un tatouage"! Ils imaginaient mal la sérieuse Riza Hawkeye avec un tatouage dans le dos, ça ne collait pas. Et puis que signifiaient ses brûlures dont le Colonel parlait. Ils n'étaient pas assez dupes pour penser que quelqu'un d'autre que Mustang ait pu affliger ces cicatrices au Lieutenant. La culpabilité qui avait un instant brillé dans ses yeux à l'évocation de ces brûlures était le plus sincère des aveux.

Mais pourquoi, et surtout comment? Ils le savaient, il était impossible que Roy use de son alchimie sur elle. Plutôt mourir que cela. Alors comment?

Et plus perturbant encore; si le Colonel avait raison, qui était cette femme allongée là avec le visage et les empreintes digitales de Hawkeye? Et où était leur Lieutenant?

L'agaçant légiste eu cette fois un temps de vacances avant de courir l'air hagard vers les dossiers médicaux de ses "patients".

"C'est pourtant vrai. Il est indiqué que le Lieutenant Hawkeye possède un tatouage recouvrant la totalité du dos et qu'elle a été soignée pour de profondes brûlures au dos à la fin de la guerre d'Ishbal. Mais il y a forcément une explication à l'absence de ces signes. Cette femme est Riza Hawkeye, ce sont ses empreintes." Dit le légiste dont la voix en déraillant partait dans les aigus.

"On ne peut effacer totalement un tatouage dans laisser de traces, et les brûlures qu'a subi le Lieutenant ne peuvent disparaître, elles sont trop...importantes." Expliqua Roy amer.

"Mais comment? Intervint Havoc. Colonel, si ce n'est pas le Lieutenant comment quelqu'un est-il parvenu à créer une copie si conforme? Et pourquoi?

"De l'alchimie je suppose, soit en "sculptant" un cadavre pour lui donner l'apparence voulue, soit tout simplement en recréant de toute pièce une enveloppe charnelle. Quoi qu'il en soit, dans les deux cas, premièrement nous avons à faire à un alchimiste de niveau supérieur, et deuxièmement il ignore ces détails sur Hawkeye. Quant au pourquoi..."

"C'est une aberration". S'emporta le légiste, mais Mustang ne faisait déjà plus grand cas de cet individu.

"Si cet alchimiste a pu créer une Hawkeye en respectant parfaitement ses empreintes digitales et dentaires, c'est sûrement qu'il avait accès lui aussi à son dossier médical,... ou peut être au Lieutenant elle-même. Alors avec de telles informations il aurait du aussi savoir pour le tatouage et les brûlures et les aurait reproduits" fit remarquer Breda, dont le cerveau était en surcharge, à la recherche d'une explication logique et rationnelle.

Ce n'est pas faux pensa Mustang dont le calme apparent n'était que façade.

"Peut être n'est-il pas capable de lire un rapport jusqu'au bout comme le légiste ici présent. Peut-être d'ailleurs est-ce vous l'auteur de cette mascarade." Fit Mustang en dévisageant froidement le gardien de la morgue.

Ce dernier se glaça d'effrois et brailla comme il put pour se défendre :

"Non voyons, pourquoi j'aurais fait une telle chose, je la connaissais même pas cette nana, et en plus j'y connais rien en alchimie, vous pouvez vérifier."

Déjà le Colonel détournait son regard d'onyx de l'homme. Il n'était pas assez habile, pas assez imaginatif non plus pour ce genre de chose c'était évident. Mustang reprit son discours et proposa une autre solution.

"Le rapport ne précise pas la forme, ni le motif du tatouage. De plus, bien que les brûlures soient mentionnées et décrites dans les rapports médicaux du Lieutenant, la forme qu'elles ont prise en cicatrisant ne peut être devinée. Celui qui a fait cette copie, même s'il a eu en main la totalité du rapport concernant le Lieutenant n'a pu, faute de modèle, reproduire ces signes distinctifs."

"Cela signifierait qu'il ne connaît pas le Lieutenant où qu'il n'a pas moyen de vérifier ses signes. Ce qui sous-entend que le Lieutenant ne serait pas entre les griffes de l'auteur de cette mascarade" réalisa soudain L'adjudant-chef Falman.

"Exactement" répondit le Colonel avec un petit sourire en coin.

"Mais alors pourquoi tenter de la faire passer pour morte et surtout dans ce cas où est le vrai Lieutenant" poursuivit Falman.

Le Colonel se frotta le menton avec la main droite, signe de profonde réflexion chez lui. Cette histoire était des plus étrange, cherchait-on à ce jouer de lui? La situation le perturbait, mais il se devait de garder son sang froid, de démêler la trame de ce mystère et d'agir au plus vite. Il n'avait aucune envie de subir à nouveau l'épreuve de l'identification du corps de son Lieutenant. Si elle était vivant alors il la retrouverait.

"Messieurs, je vais de ce pas demander au Général Grumman une dérogation pour pouvoir enquêter à East City sur la disparition du Lieutenant. Je devrais l'obtenir sans mal. A ce moment là, Sous-Lieutenant Breda vous vous renseignerez sur l'avancement de l'enquête de police concernant ce "meurtre" et tacherez de trouver un spécialiste capable de nous confirmer que ce corps est bien une création alchimique. Voyez aussi qui est susceptible d'en être l'auteur.

Adjudant-chef Falman, je veux que vous retraciez l'itinéraire du Lieutenant ces derniers jours. Voyez qui est le médecin qui lui a accordé son congé maladie, quel train elle a pris, car elle est sûrement venue dans l'Est. Cherchez des témoins susceptibles de l'avoir vu.

Adjudant Fuery je vous confie ce corps le temps que j'aie mon autorisation. Faites en sorte que ce sale type n'y touche pas."Fit Mustang en jetant un regard dégoûté sur le légiste. Même si ce corps n'était pas celui de Riza, la simple pensée que ce porc puisse la toucher le faisait entrer dans une fureur noire.

"Ceci fait voyez auprès du QG de l'Est et de Central qui a consulté le dossier médical du Lieutenant récemment, et enquêtez sur ces personnes."

"Bien mon Colonel"

"Sous Lieutenant Havoc, j'aimerais que vous vous procuriez une voiture de fonction. Vous et moi allons mener l'enquête à l'extérieur de la ville."

Havoc porta sur son supérieur un regard interrogateur mais celui-ci avait déjà tourné les talons, partant à pas vifs vers le Quartier Général et le bureau du Général Grumman. Il stoppa toutefois sa progression une fois arrivé à l'embrasure de la porte et dit :

"Messieurs, si la personne qui a voulu nous faire croire que Hawkeye était morte, a utilisé ce faux corps, alors cela ne peut signifier qu'une seule chose. Notre Lieutenant est vivante. Et j'entends à ce qu'elle le reste." Dit-il d'une voix tonnante.

Les hommes de Mustang se redressèrent en un salut militaire et déjà s'attelèrent à leurs tâches.

* * *

Une fois sortie de East City, toute trace de civilisation s'estompait très vite, absorbée par la campagne environnante. De temps à autre apparaissaient des petits hameaux, empreinte fugace de la présence de l'homme sur ces terres vallonnées et verdoyantes. La petite route de campagne qui serpentait à travers les champs, présentait de larges sillons dus aux passages de lourdes charrettes. La voiture militaire qui y filait à vive allure semblait devoir se renverser à chaque nids de poule avant de reprendre miraculeusement sa trajectoire initiale. 

Le véhicule d'apparence anachronique dans ce décor, avait à son bord deux militaires aux traits tirés; le Sous Lieutenant Jean Havoc qui, au volant, tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas finir dans le faussé, et le Colonel Roy Mustang qui, indifférent à la conduite sportive de son subordonné, semblait en proie à de sombres réflexions.

"Tournez ici Havoc nous sommes bientôt arrivés."

Le jeune militaire suivit les instructions de son supérieur et finit par découvrir, non sans étonnement, que ce chemin de terre les avait menés à l'entrée d'un petit village aux rues animées. Conformément aux ordres de Mustang il se gara face au cimetière du bourg et coupa le moteur.

"Que sommes nous venu faire ici, Colonel?" Interrogea Havoc.

"Nous recueillir sur une tombe."

Mustang réajusta le col de son costume militaire puis fouillant dans une de ses poches il sortit de la monnaie qu'il lança au Sous Lieutenant.

"Vas acheter des fleurs, je te prie."

Jean comprenait de moins en moins. En quoi cela aiderait à retrouver Hawkeye. Le Colonel ne lui avait rien expliqué, il n'aimait pas ça devoir avancer dans le flou. Il s'exécuta tout de même. Il savait que de toute façon le moment venu Mustang lui expliquerait de quoi il retourne. Il devait être patient.

"Oh, Havoc, rappela Roy, prends deux bouquets de lys blancs."

Une fois son achat fait le Sous Lieutenant rejoignit le Colonel et ils pénétrèrent dans le cimetière.

Le jeune alchimiste avança pensif au milieu des tombes avant de s'immobiliser enfin devant deux stèles, côte à côte, en marbre blanc.

Havoc posa son regard bleu sur le monument gravé. Il y était inscrit un nom qu'il connaissait bien, "HAWKEYE". Qui étaient les gens inhumés là? Quel lien de parenté avait-il avec le Lieutenant?

"Ce sont les parents du Lieutenant" expliqua Mustang en réponse aux interrogations muettes de Havoc.

Le Colonel se saisit des deux bouquets et les déposa silencieusement sur la tombe de son maître et de son épouse.

"Cela fait dix ans que le père du Lieutenant est mort. C'était l'anniversaire de sa mort il y a peu et regardes, quelqu'un est venu pour l'occasion y déposer des fleurs." Mustang désigna de la main une couronne de lilas blancs encore fraîche."Il ne fait aucun doute qu'il s'agisse de Hawkeye."

Comme pour confirmer ses dires il rabattit le ruban de la couronne qui s'était détaché et sur lequel était inscrit "A mon père".

"Donc le Lieutenant est bien venue ici. La date de sa disparition se situe entre le moment de son passage dans ce cimetière et l'annonce de sa mort. Ca reste vague. Mais les gens d'ici sauront peut être quelque chose. Une jolie blonde qui débarque dans un coin aussi paumé qui en plus en est native ça doit pas passer inaperçu."

"Je le crois aussi. Havoc, peux-tu commencer à te renseigner. Je te rejoins tout à l'heure."

"Yes Sir, j'y vais de ce pas."

Mustang regarda un instant son Sous Lieutenant s'éloigner puis se retourna vers la tombe de son père spirituel. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et dit avec l'air coupable d'un enfant espiègle :

"Ca faisait longtemps maître, je suis désolé de ne pas être venu vous rendre visite plus souvent."

Il demeura un instant silencieux puis, d'une voix mélancolique, il reprit ses élucubrations.

"Le jour de votre enterrement, alors que Riza et moi nous tenions ici-même, j'ai fanfaronné en lui disant que je ferais tout pour mon maître. Mais visiblement je suis moins bon élève que je le prétends. Il est plus facile de payer une pierre tombale que de respecter la promesse de veiller sur une vie, la vie de votre fille, la vie de Riza, finit-il en chuchotant presque.

N'ai-je fais qu'accumuler les erreurs avec elle?

Quand vous êtes mort, elle s'est retrouvée si seule que je ne pouvais rester sans rien faire. Je lui ai parlé de mes rêves pour lui prouver que la volonté du feu n'était pas morte. Que tout comme vous, je croyais que l'alchimie pouvait aider à créer un monde meilleur. J'espérais ainsi lui rendre le sourire.

Quand je lui ai donné ma carte de l'armée, je l'ai fait pour qu'en cas de problème elle puisse toujours se retourner vers moi.

Si vous étiez là, vous me diriez sûrement que les jeunes idéalistes, comme je l'étais alors, sont trop naïfs et ne voient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez.

Je n'ai pas su comprendre alors que Riza, votre fille, voudrait, elle aussi, plus que quiconque, défendre cette vision du monde; Que l'armée dont je lui avais donné l'adresse était un moyen facile pour elle d'agir tout en ayant un moyen de subsistance. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas de la protection d'un prétentieux comme moi, mais être indépendante par elle-même.

Quand je l'ai retrouvé sur les champs de batailles d'Ishbal j'ai compris mon erreur. Mais il était trop tard, son joli visage de poupée de porcelaine, ses yeux si pleins de candeur quand elle s'étonnait de quelque chose, avait laissé la place à un masque froid et à un regard d'assassin. Ce jour là j'aurais voulu hurler contre ma propre stupidité.

Mais ce qui fut pire encore c'est que je n'avais rien à lui répondre, aucune justification à ses interrogations sur ce monde si étranger à la vision que nous en faisions, au pourquoi nous tuions des gens, au pourquoi bafouions les rêves pour lesquels nous étions sensés nous battre. Mais au lieu de m'en vouloir pour tout cela, c'est elle qui a pris la responsabilité de mes propres faiblesses.

Elle a dit "C'est moi qui ai choisi cette voie, c'est moi qui ai mis entre vos mains ce pouvoir qui a détruit tant de vie" et elle a expié pour moi en demandant de brûler votre héritage qu'elle portait sur son dos pour ne plus reproduire cette erreur.

Maître, j'imagine que la fierté d'un père doit être grande quand il donne naissance à un être si droit et si fort.

Car pourtant tout était de ma faute. J'avais promis de veiller sur elle et je l'ai faite souffrir physiquement et moralement plus qu'aucun autre n'aurait pu.

Maître, je crois en la parole d'un homme, alors je me suis dit que face à une telle volonté, à tant de courage je ne pouvais abandonner, qu'il fallait que je la protége malgré tout et que je lui prouve que mes belles paroles n'étaient pas que des chimères, que les sacrifices auxquels elle avait consentis n'étaient pas vain, que si je devais créer ce monde même pour une seule personne, ce serait pour elle.

Le destin c'était joué de nous et je devais faire avec. Alors la seule solution que j'ai trouvée et de la prendre en tant que bras droit et garde du corps.

Vous devez penser que c'est une idée tordue Maître, et sûrement avez vous raison. Mais les choses étaient telles que Riza avait aussi choisi sa voie et que je ne pouvais la renvoyer chez elle comme si rien n'était. Et de toute façon, je n'avais aucun droit sur elle. Alors je me suis dit que tant qu'elle veillerait sur mes arrières je n'oublierais pas un seul instant ma promesse car sinon elle pourrait toujours, à tout moment, me tuer si je décevais ses rêves et attentes ou si je déviais de ma voie.

Mais avant tout si je lui ai confiée ce rôle c'est pour pouvoir tenir ma promesse envers vous, Maître. Tant qu'elle veille sur mes arrières alors cela signifie que je suis devant elle, pour la protéger.

Je suis désolé Maître, c'est la seule chose que je pouvais faire. Mais il semble une fois de plus que cela ne soit pas suffisant.

Riza a disparu, mais je n'abandonnerai pas pour autant.

Je vous le jure la prochaine fois que je viendrai me recueillir sur cette tombe ce sera en sa compagnie."

Mustang eu un dernier sourire puis s'apprêta à tourner les talons quand un cri aigu retentit derrière lui.

Venant de nul part, fendant le ciel, un rapace vient se poser sur la stèle de la tombe.

"Un faucon...!"Mustang demeura interdit face à cette apparition. Il était alchimiste et cartésien, mais là...

Lui et le faucon restèrent immobile se fixant droit dans les yeux. Puis le faucon s'inclina légèrement, comme dans une révérence et reprit son envol.

"Maître, murmura le Colonel, je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole."

* * *

Mustang rejoignit Havoc mais ils ne trouvèrent rien de très intéressant en ville. Une vieille femme avait vu Riza au cimetière, mais le Lieutenant n'avait fait qu'un passage éclaire dans le village. 

Toutefois, un enfant leur indiqua qu'il l'avait croisée sur le chemin menant aux ruines du vieux manoir des Hawkeye.

Suite à cette information les deux militaires reprirent la voiture et entreprirent d'aller visiter la demeure dans l'espoir d'y trouver des indices sur le cheminement de la jeune femme.

Le manoir Hawkeye était excentré par rapport au village et le Sous Lieutenant dût emprunter des sentiers de terre plus ou moins praticables qui couraient à travers une épaisse forêt. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin Havoc ne put réprimer une grimace.

"Ca fout les jetons, on dirait un décor de film d'horreur. Vous êtes sûr que c'est ici qu'a grandi le Lieutenant?"

"Certain! A présent allons-y." Répondit autoritaire le Colonel.

"Euh, je vais peut être vous attendre ici mon Colonel." Dit le Sous Lieutenant avec un frisson que lui parcourait l'échine.

"Arrêtes de faire ton trouillard et allons-y."

Havoc reporta à nouveau son regard sur la demeure. Une grille en ferronnerie, attaquée par la rouille, encadrait un vaste jardin dont les herbes folles, grandes comme la moitié d'un homme, débordées de tout côté. Les murs décrépits étaient fissurés de toutes parts. Sur le toit de nombreuses tuiles étaient manquantes, et le vent en s'engouffrant dans tous ces interstices émettait un sinistre sifflement tout en faisant claquer violemment les volets délabrés de la bâtisses libérés de leur gong.

Le jeune militaire déglutit, puis s'apercevant que son supérieur était déjà loin devant lui, il pressa le pas vers le manoir.

Il leur fallut une bonne minute pour s'habituer à l'obscurité qui y régnait. Puis ils constatèrent que la maison était entièrement vide.

Visiblement le Lieutenant avait du vendre tous les meubles à la mort de son père. Pourquoi avait-elle malgré tout conservé la demeure? Peut-être faute d'acquéreur, ou peut être pour des raisons sentimentales.

Mustang fit un pas à l'intérieur, ce qui souleva un épais nuage de poussière. Le bruit grinçant de sa semelle sur le vieux parquet de bois s'amplifia sous l'effet de l'écho de la salle vide, tout en se mêlant au cri du vent.

Havoc grimaça de plus belle.

"Colonel, on est obligé de visiter cette vieille bicoque. Elle est toute moisie et vermoulue. On risque de se tuer en passant à travers ce plancher mité!"

"Le Lieutenant est sûrement passée ici alors on cherche des indices. Toi tu fouilles l'étage, je m'occupe du rez-de-chaussée."

Puis Mustang poursuivit son chemin sans plus de considération pour les réclamations de son subordonné. Instinctivement il se dirigea vers le bureau et la bibliothèque de son maître, là où il avait passé des heures heureuses à étudier. Mais plus rien ne demeurait, que de grandes salles vides. Riza lui avait remit l'ensemble des ouvrages de son père à sa mort. Cela lui procura une drôle d'impression, et il se sentit envahi par un fort sentiment de tristesse face à ce spectacle. La fin d'une époque. Il fallait bien faire le deuil de son enfance pour grandir. C'était cela devenir un homme.

"Colonel!" La voix étouffée d'Havoc lui parvint de l'étage. "Colonel, venez voir!"

Mustang abandonna sa contemplation et rejoignit le Sous Lieutenant à l'étage.

"Pars-ici, venez voir"

Roy, se figea un instant. L'endroit d'où provenait la voix de Jean était la chambre de Riza. Il en connaissait bien l'emplacement mais n'avait jamais osé y pénétrer. Il souffla devant sa réaction enfantine et rentra dans la chambre de jeune fille de son Lieutenant.

A la différence des autres pièces de la maison, celle-ci était encore meublée, et l'absence de poussière témoignait d'une visite récente.

"Regardez Colonel, cette chambre est meublée et en plus ici l'électricité fonctionne."

"C'est la chambre du Lieutenant. Peut être l'a telle laissée en l'état pour pouvoir avoir un pied-à-terre lorsqu'elle vient ici."

"Alors elle a du passer récemment, la poussière est faite, il y a des draps propres dans le lit, et les cendres dans la cheminée attestent que quelqu'un s'en est servi, il y a peu."

Mustang porta un regard circulaire sur la pièce. Elle ne semblait pas avoir subi les outrages du temps, à la différence du reste de la maison. Elle était grande, meublée avec goût d'un mobilier très féminin, lit à baldaquin, maquilleuse, bibliothèque.

Prés des grandes fenêtres se trouvait une table ronde nappée, avec de jolies chaises XVIII°, coin idéal pour d'agréable moment de lecture ou pour prendre le thé.

Tout ici trahissait les manières d'une jeune fille douce et rêveuse. Mustang sourit cela devait trancher avec l'image glaciale et autoritaire que la plus part des membres de l'armée avaient du Lieutenant.

Havoc fit signe à Mustang.

"Colonel regardez sur la table."

Le jeune alchimiste se rapprocha. Sur le napperon blanc était posé négligemment une bouteille de vodka à peine entamée, un verre vide, qui a en juger par les traces de sirop avait contenu de la boisson alcoolisée, mais surtout au bout d'article de journal découpé et jaunis.

Mustang se saisit de la coupure de presse et la lu avec attention.

Il relatait un fait divers; le suicide collectif, ou l'assassinat, on ne savait pas trop, l'affaire était floue, de jeunes gens, qui s'était produit, il y a un peu plus d'une dizaine d'année, dans le village.

"Cette histoire vous rappelle quelque chose, Colonel?"

"Non rien" Il connaissait pourtant bien l'histoire de la ville du temps où il y séjournait pour ses études.

"Bizarre, pourtant même coupé du monde, la mort de plusieurs jeunes dans un si petit village ça doit faire du bruit."

"Oui, répondit perplexe Roy. Reste à savoir si c'est bien le Lieutenant qui a posé ça là! Cela pourrait alors nous indiquer une voie où la chercher."

Jean fixa son regard sur la bouteille de vodka.

"De la vodka, dit-il, c'est aussi ça que buvait le Lieutenant lorsque nous avons mangé ensemble."

"Lorsque vous avez mangé ensemble?!" Demanda Roy le regard noir plein de suspicion.

"Euh, c'est à dire que...euh...un soir, il y a deux semaines de ça, alors que j'étais à la recherche d'une petite copine..., chercha à se justifier Havoc, mais s'enfonçant d'avantage, J'ai trouvé le Lieutenant."

"Tu m'en diras tant!" dit Mustang un sourire carnassier et une veine ressortant au niveau de la tempe alors qu'il enfilait prestement ses gants.

"Nous avons décidé de manger ensemble, mais c'était en tout bien, tout honneur." Dit, d'une traite et hurlant presque dans sa panique, le Sous-Lieutenant.

"J'entends bien" répondit sournois le Colonel. Il cramerait les fesses d'Havoc plus tard, il fallait d'abord retrouver le Lieutenant. Mais après, il prendrait un plaisir sadique à lui rappeler le respect de la hiérarchie.

"Ca m'a surpris, reprit calmement Jean, car elle buvait seule un verre de vodka. Ca ne lui ressemble pas vraiment."

C'est vrai que son Lieutenant touchait rarement à l'alcool.

"Hum", fit Mustang en ramassant la coupure de presse. Allons déjà voir auprès de la gendarmerie du village ce qu'est cette histoire de meurtre."

Déjà les deux hommes repartaient, pressés de retrouver leur collègue.

**

* * *

Les dessins du jour :** J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir endormi avec ce très long monologue de Roy Mustang, mais c'était quelque chose que j'avais envie d'écrire. 

Bon pour me faire pardonner voici deux dessins.

**http://site.voila.fr/caromilie/cimetiere.jpg**

Pour ce dessin je me suis faite plaisir et j'ai mis Havoc en costume d'apparat. Je suis assez satisfaite du résultat, il est plutôt joli garçon ainsi, lol (comme il sortait de la morgue où ils étaient en habit officiel pour l'authentification du corps de Hawkeye, je les ai habillés ainsi). Par contre après avoir dessiné Mustang j'ai réalisé qu'un col de trench-coat fermé c'était pas du tout comme ça ;p Tant pis.

**http://site.voila.fr/caromilie/fauconnier.jpg**

Un dessin bonus sans rapport avec l'histoire, où je me suis amusée à mettre Riza en fauconnier médiévale.


	8. Le trésor caché au jardin des Hespérides

**Titre **: La mémoire oubliée

**Auteur** : Nefer

**Disclamer**: les personnages de cette fanfic ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Hiromu ARAKAWA

**Réponse aux reviews**

Hayaaateuh: Heureuse que quelqu'un ait apprécié le long monologue Mustanguien . Oui Roy et le légiste sont très amis, un amour quasi fraternel lol.

Serleena: Je vais tenter de vous garder en haleine jusqu'à la fin (qui n'est pas pour tout de suite) bien que ça ne soit pas facile. C'est vraiment un exercice difficile d'écrire des histoires. J'aimerai bien avoir les mêmes capacités d'écriture que toi ;)

Ayma: Oui, joli sens de la déduction ;) Vas-tu de la même façon trouver où se trouve Riza grâce à l'aide de ce nouveau chapitre? Si c'est le cas je m'inclinerai bien bas et récompenserai même l'exploit

Anzuki: Merci

laup0110: Je m'en voudrai de tuer le suspense, alors voilà la suite (bien qu'elle n'apporte pas encore la réponse aux questions).  
Pour la vodka je crains hélas que mon histoire ne se déroule pas en hiver, mais bon ça peut être bien aussi pour les courtes soirées d'été lol.

**

* * *

**

_Un jeune prince vaillant apprit un jour que le plus précieux trésor du Dieu de l'Ignis demeurait caché en un jardin fabuleux.  
__Invisible aux yeux des hommes cette merveille, source de pouvoir, leur était inaccessible._

Rien dans l'apparence physique de l'adjudant Kain Fuery ne pouvait laisser présager de sa profession et de son grade. D'un abord juvénile avec sa petite taille, son visage rond de garçonnet, ses grandes lunettes et sa coupe stricte, il avait des allures de premier de la classe.

Son regard doux trahissait sa nature paisible et aimable ainsi qu'une sensiblerie bien plus exacerbée que chez la plus part des hommes. Il n'avait jamais fait grand cas de ces principes d'éducation disant qu'un homme doit être, en toutes circonstances, impassible, fort et cacher ses sentiments. Si pour être un homme fort, un militaire de surcroît il fallait ne pas pleurer la perte d'un ami, alors il ne souhaitait pas être ce genre d'homme.

Par chance, il était sous les ordres du Colonel Mustang, un homme prenant et appréciant ses subordonnés tels qu'ils étaient sans chercher à les changer. C'est pour cette tolérance, d'autres diraient pour ce laxisme, que tous les hommes du Colonel lui vouait un attachement sans faille.

Aussi si aujourd'hui, seul dans la morgue, Kain versait quelques larmes sur le sort de cette pauvre créature qui avait revêtu dans la mort l'apparence de sa supérieure, le Lieutenant Hawkeye, personne irait voir dans ce geste une marque de faiblesse.

Il frissonna, sans pouvoir détacher son regard de ce si troublant cadavre dont la présence lui paraissait à présent familière.

Le médecin légiste avait été écarté le temps de l'enquête sur la disparition du Lieutenant et on avait confié à Fuery le soin de garder ce corps, pièce à conviction.

Il ne s'absentait de ce poste que lorsque les alchimistes, dont le travail était de déterminer la nature exacte du cadavre, venaient le relayer.

Le froid de la morgue semblait tout plonger dans l'immobilisme, le temps et les pensées désordonnées du jeune Adjudant.

Soudain la porte de la morgue s'entrouvrit, laissant entrer la lumière naturelle du soleil absente de ce lieu de désolation.

"Courage Adjudant voici la relève." Sourit aimablement en pénétrant dans la salle le jeune alchimiste qui avait en charge d'étudier le corps de la fausse Hawkeye.

"Ah, Monsieur Stone, vous avez enfin les résultats des analyses." Demanda soucieux le jeune Kain.

L'autre lui adressa un sourire réconfortant et avec une tape dans le dos pour chasser la nervosité du militaire il dit :

"Ne vous en faites pas, cette chose n'a jamais été vivante et encore moins humaine. C'est un assemblage alchimique de viande de porc. Le cochon a cette particularité d'avoir des caractéristiques biologiques et génétiques très proches de l'homme. Au niveau de la comptabilité il est même plus proche de nous que le singe. Ca doit être pour ça que les filles ne cessent de répéter que les hommes sont tous des porcs." Ricana t'il.

Fuery souffla soulagé, alors ça n'avait jamais été humain, mais surtout jamais était vivant. Tant mieux il souhaite à aucune créature vivante le sort de cette chose. Il sourit alors au jeune scientifique.

"Vous savez Adjudant, je pense que c'est pour ça qu'ils l'ont "éviscérée", parce que ça aurait été trop flagrant sinon. Alors que là, il m'a fallu un examen minutieux pour déterminer l'origine de ce corps."

"J'en informerai le Colonel."

"Bon écoutez, je prends le tour de garde le temps de faire d'autres analyses, allez prendre un thé et vous reposer, vous semblez frigorifié."

"Bonne idée, acquiesça Fuery en se levant de sa chaise tout en s'étirant, je vais en profiter pour voir où en sont les autres dans l'avancement de leur enquête."

Il quitta la morgue le cœur léger. Sur le chemin de la Salle de repos il croisa Falman.

"Ah Fuery, te voilà. Le Colonel et Havoc sont de retour. Ils veulent qu'on les rejoigne dans la salle de repos du QG de l'Est."

Les deux militaires s'acheminèrent vers la pièce où les attendaient le Colonel et les autres, visiblement pressés de connaître le résultat des investigations de chacun.

"Adjudant Kain Fuery, de retour de sa garde à la morgue, mon Colonel" Fit Fuery en rentrant dans la salle avec un salut militaire.

Sans plus de formalité, Roy entra directement dans le vif du sujet.

"Bien, nous voilà au complet. Alors messieurs qu'avez vous trouvé."

Breda s'avança et prit le premier la parole.

"Conformément à vos instructions j'ai demandé à être tenu au courant de la progression de l'enquête qui a suivi la découverte du corps. Pour l'instant rien. Pas de témoin, pas de trace de lutte. C'est comme si on avait déposé le corps là, comme on jette une vieille bouteille aux ordures."

"C'est possible, affirma l'Adjudant. L'alchimiste venu procéder à l'examen du corps m'a confirmé qu'il s'agissait d'un montage alchimique et que cette chose n'avait jamais été vivante."

"Son créateur, après l'avoir fabriqué à donc déposé le corps dans une ruelle sombre en le disposant de telle sorte qu'on puisse croire à un meurtre." Conclut le Colonel pensif.

Vous n'avez pas eu de nouvelle de la vrai Hawkeye?"

"Non, répondit Falman, nous avons à plusieurs reprises téléphoné à Central pour voir si elle avait re-contacté le standard, mais rien. Silence radio. La fille de l'accueil nous appellera le cas échéant."

"Bien. Et pour ce qui est de retracer l'itinéraire du Lieutenant avant sa disparition?"

"J'ai contacté le docteur qui lui a fourni l'arrêt maladie, reprit Vato Falman. En fait, le jour où le Lieutenant a fait son malaise, une voisine a été alertée par les aboiements inhabituels de Black Hayate. Elle a voulu demander au Lieutenant de calmer son chien, mais à sa grande surprise elle a trouvé Hawkeye étendue à même le sol et inanimée."

"Elle avait refait un malaise?!"S'exclama le Colonel. Il se maudit intérieurement. Ce jour là elle n'allait pas bien, c'était imprudent de l'avoir laissée alors qu'elle vivait seule.

"Oui, du coup la voisine a appelé le docteur. En apprenant que le Lieutenant n'en était pas à son premier malaise de la journée il lui a immédiatement donné des jours de repos avec pour consigne, dés le lendemain, de procéder à des examens plus poussés à l'hôpital."

"Mais bien sur elle n'y a jamais été!" Fit avec emportement le Colonel en tapotant à un rythme rapide et régulier avec son stylo plume sur la table à laquelle il était assis.

"Non. Mais la voisine, que j'ai contactée aussi, m'a dit avoir vu Hawkeye partir tôt le lendemain matin avec une valise et son chien."

"Tu as cherché du côté de la gare comme je te l'avais demandé?"

"Oui. Ce jour là le Lieutenant a pris le premier train du matin en partance pour East City. Celui de 6h55, le numéro 4612. Je peux même vous dire qu'elle a voyagé en compartiment première classe en compagnie de Black Hayate et qu'elle était vêtue en civile d'une jupe bleue marine et d'un chemisier blanc avec un foulard coordonné."

"Comment sais-tu tout ça?" S'étonna le Colonel.

"J'ai été à la gare d'East City et ai demandé à parler avec les contrôleurs en poste ce jour là. Par chance le Lieutenant avait tapé dans l'œil de l'un d'entre eux qui se souvenait très exactement de sa tenue. Mais le plus intéressant est la fin de son récit."

Mustang leva un sourcil interrogateur.

"A la sortie du train le Lieutenant était attendue par un homme élégamment vêtu et il l'a ensuite conduite à sa voiture. Une 849AH GT."

"Une jolie cylindrée." Fit en sifflant Havoc qui écoutait, depuis le début, la conversation adossé au mur, derrière la table de son supérieur, les bras croisés.

"Oui, ce n'est pas courant. Même dans une grande ville comme celle-ci les personnes susceptibles de pouvoir s'acheter ça ne sont pas légion."

Il se tourna vers le Colonel en bombant le torse et dit, non sans une certaine fierté:

"Du coup, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on me fournisse la liste des personnes possédant cette voiture sur East City et sa région. Je devrais l'avoir d'ici demain."

"Bien joué, sourit Mustang. Et sinon l'homme qui a accueilli Hawkeye à la gare qui est-il? En dehors de son costume, à quoi ressemblait-il? As-tu pu faire établir son portrait?"

"Non, hélas le contrôleur ne semble avoir eu d'yeux que pour le Lieutenant. Il lui a fallu tous les efforts du monde pour ce souvenir de ce détail sur son costume, alors qu'auparavant il m'avait décrit en détail l'habillement et la coiffure d'Hawkeye."

"La mémoire sélective des hommes est vraiment un des mystères de la science." Ricana Havoc, mais le regard noir que lui lança le Colonel lui fit vite perdre son sourire jovial.

"Fuery, t'es-tu renseigné pour savoir si quelqu'un avait consulté le dossier médical du Lieutenant?"

"A vrai dire ce type de dossiers et sous le sceau du secret médical. Nul autre personne que les médecins n'ont le droit de les consulter sans autorisation. Les demandes d'accès au dossier médical du Lieutenant émanent donc toutes de docteurs. Il a bien été sorti dernièrement mais pour y signaler son malaise, pour y ajouter le certificat médical justifiant son arrêt maladie, et aussi lors de l'autopsie du faux corps. Si quelqu'un d'extérieur au service a pu avoir accès à son dossier alors il l'aura fait de façon non officielle et en cachant son acte."

"Donc cette voie est bouchée pour nos investigations." Conclut Mustang en se frottant le menton avec sa main droite.

"Mais, et vous Colonel, où étiez-vous parti? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose?" Demanda Breda intrigué qui posa ses deux mains sur la table de son supérieur en se penchant légèrement vers lui.

"Nous nous sommes rendus dans le village natal du Lieutenant. C'était l'anniversaire de la mort de son père il y a peu. J'ai pensé qu'elle avait pu vouloir s'y rendre."

"Et alors?" Interrogea le Sous-Lieutenant Breda.

"Plusieurs personnes en ville nous ont confirmé son passage éclair." Intervint Havoc.

"Nous avons aussi trouvé des traces de son passage dans sa demeure familiale, notamment ceci."

Le Colonel sortit de la poche de son uniforme la coupure de presse jaunie qu'il avait trouvée dans la chambre de Riza. Il l'a tendi à Vato Falman, la mémoire vive de son équipe.

"Cette histoire te rappelle quelque chose?"

L'Adjudant-chef se saisit du papier, puis lu l'article en fronçant les sourcils comme pour soutenir son effort de mémoire.

"Oui, cet article je l'ai lu, il y a peu. Il se trouvait dans un des journaux retrouvés prés de la cheminée dans le salon du temple de "Force Orientale"."

Le Colonel tilta, son visage exprimant une certaine stupeur. A présent la scène se rejouait sous ses yeux. Son Lieutenant l'air anormalement soucieuse fixant avec insistance les articles de journaux. Lui-même intrigué, en parcourt les grandes lignes. A présent il le revoit parfaitement, ce petit article en coin, pauvre fait divers sans intérêt à ses yeux. Mais quelle était la vraie portée de cette affaire? Pourquoi Hawkeye si intéressait tant? Au point de s'en rendre malade?

"Je me souviens que ce jour là cette affaire m'avait intrigué, car la presse était plus que vague dans les informations fournies. Il y avait un mort, peut être plus, ou alors étaient-ils juste blessés. Et puis un coup s'était un suicide, une autre fois un meurtre. La seule chose qui semblait fiable comme information c'est que les victimes étaient jeunes, sûrement des adolescents, et qu'elles étaient étrangères à la ville.

Quand nous cherchions à confondre "Force Orientale" je m'y suis penché pensant trouver un indice dans cette drôle d'affaire, expliqua Vato, mais rien, c'était trop flou."

Breda dont l'esprit, contrairement à ce que pouvait laisser imaginer son apparence pataude, était vif demanda :

"Alors le village dont parle cet article est celui du Lieutenant?"

"C'est exact."Confirma le Colonel.

"J'imagine qu'une telle affaire dans un si petit village ça doit faire du bruit, conclut Breda. Que vous ont dit les gens de la ville? Y avait-il un rapport quelconque entre cette histoire et Hawkeye, questionna t'il."

"Rien!" Répondit Havoc en décollant son dos du mur et décroisant ses bras pour les lever au ciel en signe d'exaspération fataliste. Personne ne sait rien et encore c'est dans le meilleur cas. La plus part du temps ils n'en ont jamais entendu parler."

"Hein? Que dites-vous, ça paraît invraisemblable. Et en cherchant dans les archives de la gendarmerie locale?" Demanda surpris l'Adjudant Fuery.

"Pas mieux, répondit la voix forte et claire du Colonel. Nous avons discuté avec le gendarme qui était en faction à l'époque, à vrai dire c'est même le seul du village. Il nous a raconté qu'un soir il avait été alerté, par un coup de fil anonyme, que plusieurs jeunes avaient été sauvagement assassinés. Il s'est rendu avec quelques hommes du village sur les lieux du prétendu crime et là, conformément aux dires de l'appel, ils ont trouvé une vraie mare de sang. Mais ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'en voir davantage ou même d'identifier les corps car venu de nul part un bataillon armé et arrivé et a pris l'affaire en main. Ils ont renvoyé le gendarme et les villageois expliquant que ce qui se déroulait là était sous le contrôle de l'armée et du Haut Commandement.

Ils n'en ont jamais su plus car l'affaire a été classée "secret défense". C'est la raison pour laquelle bon nombre de villageois ignorent jusqu'à l'existence de ces crimes sur leur commune, ou alors juste au travers de l'article de presse qui a été publié dessus.

Toujours est-il qu'on ignore de qui il s'agissait, qui les a tués, qui a donné l'alerte. D'après le gendarme toutefois, le rapport sur cette affaire serait conservé ici au QG de l'Est."

"Cette histoire semble totalement abracadabrantesque, s'étonna Breda. Qu'est ce que l'armée a bien pu vouloir cacher de si compromettant? Une erreur militaire? Une exécution de dissident au régime? Et Hawkeye quel est son rapport avec ça?"

"Ne sommes nous pas entrain de nous fourvoyer en fonçant dans une mauvaise voie?" S'interrogea Falman.

"C'est ce que nous allons voir, je vais tenter d'avoir accès aux archives afin d'affiner mon jugement." Conclut le Colonel.

D'un signe de la tête il signifia à ses hommes que la réunion été à présent finie et qu'il était temps pour eux de reprendre leurs investigations. Il se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers la salle des archives.

* * *

"Je suis vraiment désolé mon Colonel mais je ne peux pas vous donner accès à ces archives."

"Soldat, dois-je rappeler que vous vous adressez à un Colonel, qui plus est mandaté par le Général d'armée Grumman. J'exige que ce dossier me soit remis."

"Je vous demande pardon mon Colonel, fit la voix tremblante le jeune soldat en poste, face au regard noir de Mustang, mais pour pouvoir consulter ces documents il faut en faire une demande officielle à l'Etat Major de Central et que celle-ci soit entérinée par le Généralissime King Bradley."

Mustang fusilla littéralement du regard le pauvre soldat, le maudissant d'un râle retenu entre ses dents. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre que cette demande arrive aux oreilles de King Bradley, au risque d'élever des doutes sur lui et ses hommes et par la même limiter de façon considérable son champ d'action. Cela il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, il n'avait pas encore retrouvé Riza, vengé Maes, confondu son meurtrier, et il n'avait pas encore concrétisé son rêve ultime, la place de chef des Armées de ce pays.

"Bien, je comprends." Fit-il en tournant les talons.

Le jeune soldat lui adressa un très tendu salut militaire, tout de même soulagé de voir repartir ce terrifiant Colonel, de surcroît alchimiste d'Etat, sans y avoir perdu de plumes.

Roy avançait à pas vifs dans les couloirs du QG de l'Est, énervé par ce contretemps et réfléchissant à la méthode et surtout à la personne dans cette base susceptible de lui donner accès au dossier convoité.

Par chance il avait travaillé ici des années durant, y était respecté à tous les stades de la hiérarchie.

Le problème était que même le Général Grumman ne pouvait avoir accès à ces dossiers sans une demande expresse. Comment faire?

"Colonel Mustang!"

Roy s'immobilisa pour chercher qui l'interpellait, à mi-voix en plein milieu du couloir.

Il vit qu'une des portes donnant sur le couloir était entrouverte.

De nouveau la petite voix appela.

"Par ici mon Colonel."

Discrètement Mustang se dirigea vers le bureau et referma la porte.

Il se retrouva face à face avec une femme militaire de taille moyenne, dont les cheveux longs et ondulés étaient retenus en une queue de cheval basse.

Le Colonel l'a reconnu immédiatement. Il s'agissait du Sous-Lieutenant Suzanne Harrier, une tireuse d'élite, amie de Riza avec qui elle s'entraînait souvent du temps de leur faction à East City.

"Sous-Lieutenant Harrier?"

"Je vous prie de m'excuser mon Colonel mais j'ai entendu votre conversation avec le soldat des archives et je me demandais si le dossier que vous souhaitiez consulter était celui concernant un mystérieux meurtre ou suicide collectif ayant eu lieu dans un village voisin, il y a un peu plus d'une dizaine d'années de cela?"

Mustang fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

"Comment le savez-vous ?»

"Riza est venue me voir en début de semaine. J'ai d'abord cru à une visite de courtoisie comme elle était en civile, mais elle m'a demandé si je pouvais lui procurer ce dossier de façon officieuse. Comme c'est une amie et que je travaille au bureau des renseignements je suis parvenue à le faire sortir sous cape."

"Ainsi donc vous confirmez bien que le Lieutenant faisait des recherches sur cette affaire."

La jeune femme brune le regarda avec étonnement.

"Vous voulez dire que ce n'est pas vous qui avez demandé à Riza de se procurer ces documents?"

"Non, pas le moins du monde. A vrai dire jusqu'à hier je n'en avais jamais entendu parler."

"Mon Dieu! S'exclama le Sous-Lieutenant Harrier en mettant une main devant la bouche. J'ai cru que c'était pour vous. En règle générale Riza ne se met dans des situations délicates et hors la loi que quand il s'agit de vous et de vous soutenir dans votre tâche. Alors j'ai cru que vous l'aviez mise sur une mission secrète et dangereuse et que c'était dans ce cadre là qu'elle avait été tuée."

Mustang baissa les yeux, songeur. La mettait-il si souvent que cela dans des situations embarrassantes, et dangereuses pour sa vie? Etait-il inconscient à ce point? Mais Riza n'était pas non plus le genre de femme à attendre gentiment que les autres s'exposent au danger sans intervenir. C'est ainsi que fonctionnait sa petite équipe, chacun se mettait en danger mais chacun défendait la vie de son collègue. Ainsi l'avait t'il voulu.

Riza avait changé la donne cette fois-ci apparemment.

"Non, visiblement le Lieutenant enquête sur cette affaire de son propre chef. Mais j'ignore pour quelle raison. Pour le savoir, il faudrait que j'en apprenne plus à mon tour. Et de plus je vous signale que le Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye n'est pas morte."

"Je sais, répondit à mi-voix mais avec un généreux sourire Suzanne Harrier. Colonel, j'ai réussi à sortir ce dossier une fois, je dois pouvoir le faire une deuxième fois.

"Vous prenez de gros risques."

"Je les accepte, mais à une seule condition : Que vous retrouviez Riza saine et sauve."

"Marché conclu."

* * *

Mustang rejoignit ses hommes afin de faire à nouveau le point sur leur enquête. Toutefois, les murs ayant des oreilles et comme ils jouaient en eau trouble, hors des sentiers légaux, il fut décidé de tenir cette réunion à l'extérieur du QG, dans un restaurant en ville.

Ils prirent comme point de ralliement la porte d'entrée principale du Quartier Général de l'Est.

Roy était le dernier, ses subordonnés l'attendaient depuis déjà une demi-heure. Mais obtenir le dossier des meurtres qui s'étaient produits dans le village de Riza avait été un peu plus long que prévu et le résultat insatisfaisant.

En effet, le dossier était lacunaire, des pages étaient manquantes, les autopsies falsifiées, les noms effacés. C'est avec un fort sentiment de frustration et une impression de sur-place que le Colonel rejoignit ses troupes.

"On ne vous espérait plus mon Colonel. J'ai eu peur qu'à un moment Breda décide de tous nous bouffer tellement il avait faim." Railla Havoc.

"Ha ha très drôle, fit Breda blasé. Mais je te rappelle que..."

Le Sous-Lieutenant Breda stoppa net sa phrase les yeux sortant des orbites et affichant un visage tiraillé entre la peur et la stupéfaction.

"Ben qu'est ce que t'as mon gros?" Questionna Havoc prennent une taffe de sa cigarette.

"Un chi-chi, un chi-en!" Bégaya t'il.

"Encore ta pauvre phobie des chiens, tu devrais faire quelque chose, c'est pas sérieux pour un militaire." Affirma Mustang.

"Non, ce chien! C'est celui du Lieutenant!" Fit-il en désignant d'un doigt tremblant le petit chiot, sous l'air stupéfié de ses camarades.

**

* * *

****: http://site.voila.fr/caromilie/Harrier.JPG**

Le personnage du Sous-Lieutenant Harrier n'est pas une invention, bien que le nom et le prénom soit de mon cru. En fait j'ai repris le personnage de la femme soldat qui apparaît dans la mini BD bonus qui accompagné le Book in Figurine Red ainsi que sur une des photos de l'illustration du chapitre 53 de FMA. N'ayant pas trouvé son nom je me suis permise de la baptiser moi-même. Toutefois pour que son nom ne dénote pas trop je lui ai aussi donné un nom d'avion ;)


	9. Chapitre 8 : La course après les chimère

**Titre **: La mémoire oubliée

**Auteur** : Nefer

**Disclamer**: les personnages de cette fanfic ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Hiromu ARAKAWA

**Réponse aux reviews**

Nyty-funky : Merci bien. Pour le Sous-Lieutenant Harrier je ne m'en fais pas trop pour elle. Elle doit savoir se montrer discrète lol.

Serleena : Les choses vont commencer à se décanter (enfin un peu) ça sera peut être un peu moins frustrant ;)

Ayma : Non le Lieutenant Hawkeye ne se trouve pas dans un avion. Dommage, mais notre brillante candidate Ayma est tout de même conviée à revenir en deuxième semaine à notre grand jeu « Mais où est le Lieutenant ???!!! » lol

fany : Ca me fait plaisir que tu me dises que l'univers de ma fic est crédible car je tente autant que possible de ne pas trop déformer le monde de FMA avec mes délires ;)

laup0110 : Il est fantastique ce chien policier Rex, Hayate n'a qu'à bien se tenir. Bon avec toute cette vodka il va bien falloir que je mette un panneau « Attention l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé » en titre de mes fics ;)

Hayaaateuh : Oui, Black Hayate change les perspectives. Il faut dire que le pauvre avait été un peu oublié. Mais il revient en force Courage Black Hayate c'est toi le véritable héro de cette histoire (ou pas mais c'est pas grave)  


**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 : La course après les chimères**

_Le prince courait sans relâche à travers le monde dans l'espoir secret de pouvoir accéder à ce jardin chimérique._

Le palais présidentiel, une des gloires architecturales du pays.

Ses hauts murs de façade à créneaux, de style néogothique, en pierre brune, ses fenêtres en ogive, pareilles à de la dentelle encadrant de sobres vitraux monochromes, imposent le respect et la crainte tel un miroir à la fonction de chef des armées de son occupant.

Cette bâtisse avait été édifiée en même temps qu'Amestrie. Elle en conservait d'ailleurs les secrets les plus sombres.

En effet, ses entrailles protégeaient depuis des siècles le créateur non proclamé de cette Nation et ses ambitions occultes.

King Bradley, l'actuel Général en chef des armées, président de cet Etat, et propriétaire des lieux n'était en réalité qu'un sujet de ce créateur et un bras de son entreprise.

A lui le faste et la lumière de cette belle demeure, partie immergée de l'iceberg, au créateur la face sombre, le pouvoir suprême et ses sous-sols.

Tant qu'il restait dans son domaine, il pouvait demeurer Son Excellence le puissant et craint Président King Bradley, mais à présent qu'il passait cette porte secrète le menant dans les caves du palais, il redevenait un pion du créateur, il redevenait l'homoculus Wrath.

Il avançait d'un pas sûr dans le dédale obscur de passages secrets qui couraient sous le palais mais aussi sous toute la ville de Central, et finit par rejoindre le cœur de cette toile d'araignée, l'antre du créateur.

"Père."

Un faible mouvement et un bruit mécanique répondirent à cet appel de Wrath. Une machinerie infernale occupait une bonne partie de la pièce, des tuyaux contenant des liquides suspects y serpentaient pour finir par se planter dans la colonne cérébrale d'un grand homme aux cheveux et à la barbe blonde qui, assis sur un étonnant fauteuil, semblait absorbé par la lecture de quelques savants ouvrages.

"Wrath, Envy m'a dit que tu travaillais beaucoup ces derniers temps."

"Le Colonel Mustang est parti à East City, où il manigance je ne sais quoi. Le surveiller étant une de mes priorités je dois bien avouer que cela me donne un excédant de travail."

"Je croyais qu'il avait été décidé de la faire venir à Central pour que tu puisses plus facilement l'observer."

"Il est vrai que dans l'Est avec les nombreux appuies qu'il s'était créé, il prenait un peu trop de liberté et d'assurance. Mais il semble y être retourné pour d'autres raisons cette fois-ci."

"Hum." Le créateur retourna sa face vers Wrath. Il le fixa avec ses grands yeux exorbités semblables à ceux d'un fou.

"Il y est reparti suite à l'annonce du décès de son Lieutenant. Mais d'après les informations que j'ai reçues c'était un faux. Quant à savoir où est vraiment passé cette femme, c'est ce que lui et ses hommes semblent chercher."

"C'est sans importance, conclut le père des homoculi. Mais qu'as-tu dans les mains?" Demanda t'il en désignant d'un geste de la tête un dossier que Bradley tenait entre ses bras.

"Visiblement l'équipe de Mustang enquête sur cette affaire. J'ignore encore pour l'instant si c'est dans le but de retrouver leur Lieutenant ou si cette histoire de disparition n'est qu'un leurre, une couverture pour pouvoir enquêter sur ce dossier. Pour pouvoir me faire une opinion sur le sujet, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on me remette le dossier. Mais là j'ai découvert des choses étonnantes."

Wrath prit une pause dans son récit puis voyant qu'il avait capté l'attention du patriarche il reprit.

"Ce dossier était classé secret défense, sous mon autorité même, alors que je n'aie jamais eu vent de ces documents. De plus, le dossier original que je tiens entre mes mains est incomplet. Quelqu'un a dissimulé volontairement des éléments et des preuves."

Le patriarche écarquilla encore plus grand ses yeux, inclina sa tête à la manière d'un animal et se concentra sur le dossier que tenait Wrath. D'un seul coup il bondit sur Bradley et le lui pris des mains.

Il regarda le document qu'il avait à présent en sa possession avec avidité puis partit dans un éclat de rire hystérique.

"Alors c'était ça, depuis le début, l'arbre pour me cacher la forêt. Mais je l'ai enfin retrouvé! Tu m'entends Canches, hihihihi, je l'ai retrouvé! Tu me l'as volé et tu l'as caché loin de moi, ou plutôt juste sous mes yeux. Mais à présent c'est à moi, à moi Canches! Hihihihi."

Wrath demeura immobile et impassible face à la soudaine folie qui semblait emporter son père. Il n'était pas de son ressort de le juger. Il lui suffisait d'attendre les ordres. Le père des homonculi finit par se calmer puis se tourna vers Bradley le visage à présent sérieux et sévère.

"Ces meurtres ont été exécutés en suivant un rituel alchimique très particulier. Une puissante alchimie dont le secret m'a été volé il y a des siècles de cela. Si on retrouve l'auteur de cette tuerie alors je pourrai récupérer les pages manquantes de mon grimoire. Wrath, contacte Envy, Lust et Gluttony qu'ils récupèrent mon bien avant l'équipe de ton "jeune protégé".

* * *

"Un chi-chi, un chien!" 

"Encore ta pauvre phobie des chiens, tu devrais faire quelque chose. C'est pas sérieux pour un militaire."

"Non, ce chien! C'est celui du Lieutenant!"

Tous les regards se tournèrent dans la direction indiquée par Breda.

Face à eux, de l'autre côté de la route, le petit chiot noir et blanc gambadait gaiement.

Diable!

"Black Hayate! Cria soudain Mustang; Viens ici mon chien."

Mais la circulation des voitures, sur la route qui les séparait, masqua le son de sa voix. Le petit chien inconscient de l'appel poursuivit son chemin et tourna bientôt dans une ruelle en parallèle.

"Hé merde! Vociféra le Colonel. Suivons le!"

Lui et ses hommes traversèrent la route en courant, sans considération pour les automobiles. Ils virent bientôt leur course folle après le chien s'accompagner de crissement de pneus et autres coups de klaxon excédés.

Black Hayate avait disparu en même temps que sa maîtresse. La voisine avait affirmé qu'Hawkeye l'avait emmené avec elle lors de son départ, il y avait donc de forte chance que le chien les mène à leur Lieutenant.

Mûs par cet espoir, Mustang et ses hommes couraient à vive allure à travers les rues d'East City à la poursuite du chiot qui trottinait 200 mètres devant eux, insensible à leurs appels répétés.

Souvent ils crurent le perdre de vue mais il parvinrent tout de même à garder la distance.

Cette folle cavalcade les mena bientôt sur une grande place, dans un des beaux quartiers de la ville, entourée de luxueux hôtels particuliers.

L'hôtel qui dominait la place était un palace qui accueillait en son sein toute la bonne société amestrienne. Mustang connaissait bien les lieux pour s'y être rendu lors de réceptions officielles avec les hauts-officiers de l'armée.

Le petit chien traversa la place et monta les marches du palace.

Contre toute attente, arrivait à la hauteur de l'imposante porte d'entrée, le portier salua Black Hayate et lui ouvrit le chemin.

"Euh, dites-moi les gars? Les chiens ça a le droit de rentrer dans de tels établissements." S'étrangla Havoc tout en poursuivant sa course vers le chien.

"Pas que je sache." Répondit Breda.

"Ce grand palace, c'est bien le Liebeslieder?" S'émerveilla Fuery.

"C'est exact, répondit Falman pressé d'étaler sa science. Cet hôtel particulier fut édifié en 1639 par l'architecte Hubert Audincourt suite à la commande qui lui en avait faite le Duc de Liebeslieder. Quand la famille du Duc fut ruinée par la grande guerre de 1799, ils durent céder..."

"On s'en fout Falman! C'est pas ce qu'on te demande, le coupa le Colonel. Notre priorité c'est de retrouver le Lieutenant Hawkeye, alors à présent un peu de tenu et allons voir si le personnel de cet hôtel sait quelque chose."

L'équipe de Mustang pénétra dans le hall du palace. Ils y retrouvèrent, toujours à bonne distance d'eux, Black Hayate qui patientait sagement devant la réception. Bientôt le réceptionniste, un vieil homme au visage jovial, se tourna vers lui et dit:

"Ah, Monsieur Black Hayate, vous êtes revenu de votre promenade. Veuillez patienter dans le salon, le groom va bientôt monter son déjeuner à votre maîtresse, il vous ouvrira la chambre."

En signe de compréhension le chiot intelligent émit un petit waouf et partit en direction du salon.

"Je veux renaître chien dans un palace." Rêvassa Havoc.

Insensible à la remarque de son Sous-Lieutenant, et n'y tenant plus le Colonel dit:

"Bon attendez-moi là je vais voir auprès du réceptionniste pour Hawkeye et Hayate."

D'un pas décidé Mustang traversa le grand hall en direction de l'accueil du palace.

Il se planta devant le réceptionniste, qui sentant une présence au-dessus de lui releva la tête vers le nouvel arrivant.

"Monsieur?"Le vieil homme fut surpris de voir un jeune colonel en uniforme devant lui, mais surtout de constater qu'il n'était pas seul et que toute une troupe de soldats patientait dans le hall.

"Mon Colonel, en quoi puis-je vous être utile?" Demanda t'il l'air suspicieux devant tous ces militaires en faction.

"Je cherche une jeune femme qui doit actuellement séjourner dans votre hôtel. Mademoiselle Riza Hawkeye."

Le réceptionniste fronça les sourcils.

"Sauf votre respect, Monsieur le Colonel, puis-je savoir ce que vous voulez à Mademoiselle Hawkeye?"

"Je souhaite m'entretenir avec elle. Vous me confirmer donc qu'elle se trouve bien ici?"

Il conservait un visage neutre mais intérieurement son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait dans l'attente de la réponse du réceptionniste. Etait-elle vraiment là? N'était-ce pas une illusion? Allait-il enfin la retrouver et connaître le fin mot de cette histoire qui l'empêchait de dormir et de se nourrir depuis quelques jours.

"Certes, Mademoiselle Hawkeye séjourne actuellement dans notre établissement, mais je ne peux vous accorder un entretien avec elle sans son accord express. La tranquillité et l'anonymat de nos clients et notre priorité." Expliqua le vieux réceptionniste.

L'air renfrogné du vieil homme fit vite comprendre à Mustang qu'il était sur la défensive face à cette escouade de militaire dans son palace et pas très enclin à lui laisser voir Riza.

Mais le cœur de Roy était à présent au comble de l'excitation, il fallait à tout prix qu'il la voit dés maintenant.

"Monsieur, j'exige de voir Mademoiselle Hawkeye immédiatement." Dit-il autoritaire.

"Je suis navré, s'entêta l'employé du palace sans son accord, ou sans un mandat officiel de l'armée, colonel ou non je ne vous laisserai pas voir. Je puis toutefois lui transmettre un message si vous le désirez."

"C'est mon épouse." Répondit du tac au tac et d'un ton sec Mustang, sans vraiment y réfléchir.

Le réceptionniste fut pris de court ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse.

De plus, comme pour confirmer ses dires, Black Hayate, qui du salon avait entendu et reconnu la voix du Colonel, était venu lui faire la fête.

"Hé Black Hayate, comment vas-tu mon chien?" Lui sourit Roy le gratifiant d'une caresse sur la tête, heureux de l'effet produit par son coup d'esbroufe.

"Euh, je...je suis confus Monsieur, je ne pensais pas que Mademoiselle, et je veux dire Madame Hawkeye était mariée, je ... le réceptionniste jeta un oeil à Hayate qui tout en remuant la queue semblait lui dire; "C'est bon, je le connais c'est un gentil.". Le service d'étage doit aller porter son déjeuner à votre épouse, il va vous accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre. Et je vous demande encore pardon."

"Ce n'est rien." Fit Mustang avec un léger signe de remerciement de la tête avant de rejoindre Havoc et Breda qui l'attendaient quelques mètres derrière.

Ces derniers lui murmurèrent moqueurs:

"C'est pas sympa ça, Colonel. Vous auriez put nous envoyer des faire-part de mariage, railla Jean."

"Ouais enfin, moi c'est surtout les dragées dont j'ai pas vu la couleur." Renchérit Breda qui n'ayant toujours pas mangé, et qui, après sa couse folle dans les rues d'East City, se mettait à fantasmer sur tout ce qui de prés ou de loin ressemblait à de la nourriture.

"Oh, c'est bon il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de convaincre ce vieil acariâtre de nous laisser voir Hawkeye, c'est à présent chose faite." Répondit indifférent aux railleries le Colonel.

Pourtant, il devait l'admettre c'était sorti tout seul, le plus naturellement du monde et il songea que cette phrase lui avait même été agréable à prononcer.

Bientôt un jeune groom de 16 ou 17 ans se présenta devant eux.

"Monsieur le Colonel, je vous prie de bien vouloir me suivre, je vais vous mener à la chambre de votre épouse."

"Bien, nous vous suivons."

L'équipe de Mustang emboîta le pas au jeune commissionnaire accompagné d'un petit Black Hayate tout heureux de retrouver ses familiers.

Dans l'ascenseur le jeune employé du palace posa sur Mustang un regard insistant. Sentant cette attention intense sur lui, Roy se tourna vers l'adolescent qui pris sur le fait baissa les yeux, rougissant presque.

"Qu'y a t'il?" Demanda le Colonel.

"Euh, je m'excuse, Monsieur le Colonel, c'est que suis surpris de voir l'époux de Mademoiselle Hawkeye."

La rougeur sur les joues du gamin, était un évident aveu de son très probable béguin pour la jolie militaire. Roy souffla las, après tout ce n'était qu'un enfant.

"Elle ne vous a jamais parlé de moi?" Répondit Mustang tout à son mensonge sous l'air amusé de ses hommes.

"Non. Madame est très mystérieuse, autant qu'elle est belle." Le groom rougit de plus belle, prenant conscience de l'aveu qu'il était entrain de faire. Pourtant Roy pensa qu'on ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec cette remarque.

"Vous êtes un homme bien chanceux mon Colonel, sourit enfin le gamin. Bien que je suppose que ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours et qu'il doit vous falloir beaucoup de confiance en elle."

"De la confiance en elle? S'étonna Roy piqué au vif dans sa curiosité. Pourquoi cela?"

Le jeune employé se mordit les lèvres, il avait gaffé et si ses bavardages venaient à provoquer une scène de ménage ou autre scandale il pouvait d'ores et déjà s'attendre à de sévères remontrances ou pire à devoir prendre la porte.

"Euh, c'est que votre épouse est très belle, beaucoup d'hommes la regardent, ça doit parfois vous rendre jaloux."

Ca, pensa Mustang, il n'y a pas de risque, personne n'osait draguer son Lieutenant en sa présence de peur du retour de flamme. Non pas qu'il soit jaloux, mais après tout son père lui avait confié, il ne pouvait pas la laisser se faire importuner par le premier venu. Non, mais!

"Et puis comme Madame sort beaucoup la nuit je suppose que vous êtes un époux conciliant."

Sortir? La nuit? Son Lieutenant? Hé là de quoi il parlait ce morveux?

Tout compte fait, Mustang fut pris d'un doute. La femme qui logeait ici, sous le nom de Riza Hawkeye était-elle vraiment son Lieutenant ou encore un leurre comme à la morgue?

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et le groom enjoignit l'équipe de Mustang à le suivre.

"Madame loge dans la suite principale, veuillez me suivre."

"Hep, Colonel, appela dans un murmure Havoc qui était un peu en retrait, ce genre d'hôtel coûte une fortune, alors la suite, j'imagine même pas. Ma solde du mois doit y passer. Que fait le Lieutenant ici?"

"Je ne sais pas, répondit le Colonel, mais nous ne manquerons pas de lui poser la question dés que nous la verrons."

Le groom s'arrêta enfin devant une grande porte. Il frappa.

"Madame Hawkeye, c'est le service d'étage."

Aucune réponse ne leur parvint.

Le jeune employé retenta, frappant plus fort, mais là encore il n'eut que le silence pour réponse.

"Que ce passe t'il? Interrogea Mustang soudain pris d'inquiétude. Allait-elle encore lui filer entre les doigts, alors qu'il pouvait enfin espérer la revoir.

"Bien qu'il soit déjà midi, je pense que votre épouse dort encore, le rassura l'adolescent. Elle est rentrée vraiment tard cette nuit, elle doit être exténuée."

"Où était-elle? Demanda Roy se rembrunissant.

"Euh, je ne sais pas trop, mentit le jeune homme. Elle était invitée au restaurant je crois."

Puis comme pour ne plus avoir à répondre aux questions embarrassantes du Colonel il ouvrit précipitamment la porte de la suite.

Hayate s'y engouffra.

"Mademoiselle Hawkeye." Appela encore une fois le jeune groom avant d'entrer. Les militaires le suivirent.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un luxueux salon. Roy prit le temps d'observer la pièce. C'était du haut standing avec tout le confort moderne et un luxe résolument ostentatoire. Sur une chaise avait été posé négligemment une robe de soirée, témoin silencieux de la sortie de la veille de Riza. C'était une robe magnifique qui devait mettre en valeur ses courbes harmonieuses et lui donner un port de reine. Le Colonel songea qu'il aimerait bien la voir une fois ainsi vêtue.

Dans le coin bibliothèque de la suite, Mustang devina deux énormes malles de voyage, création d'une des maroquineries les plus renommée d'Amestrie.

De là on voyait dépasser des parures, robes et chaussures de grands couturiers.

Tout cela était-il vraiment à son Lieutenant?

Cette femme discrète que demeurait toujours dans son ombre et qui n'abandonnait que rarement son uniforme militaire pour quelques tenues simples mais pourtant si féminines sur elle.

Le groom qui avait traversé le salon pour frapper directement à la porte de chambre d'Hawkeye revint.

"Madame n'est pas dans sa chambre. Elle a dû s'absenter sans que nous ne nous en apercevions. Je vais redescendre, mais si vous le désirez vous pouvez l'attendre ici."

"C'est ce que nous allons faire, je vous remercie."

Mustang récupéra un double des clés que lui tendit le jeune commissionnaire puis se tourna vers ses hommes une fois l'employé sorti..

"Qu'en pensez-vous?" Demanda t'il.

"J'ai peine à croire que la personne qui loge ici soit vraiment notre Lieutenant. Ca lui ressemble si peu. Et tout c'est tellement accéléré sans qu'on ne comprenne vraiment ce qui ce passe depuis l'apparition d'Hayate." Avoua Kain Fuery totalement déboussolé.

Le chiot le sentant se rapprocha de lui et lui lécha le visage pour lui rendre le sourire.

"Je suis aussi de ton avis consentit Mustang."

"Colonel, j'ai une requête à vous faire. Fit soudain le Sous-Lieutenant Havoc le visage étonnamment sérieux. Si la personne qui loge ici est véritablement notre Lieutenant, est-ce que vous pourrez l'engueuler pour nous?"

Roy le regarda avec étonnement. Mais cette fois c'est le Sous-Lieutenant Breda qui poursuivit:

"Elle nous a fait une sacrée frayeur et on s'est bien rongé les sangs, ça mérite une engueulade proportionnelle à la peur causée"

"Mais on ne peut l'engueuler nous, c'est notre supérieure ne l'oublions pas." Renchérit l'Adjudant-chef Falman.

"En plus elle nous fait trop peur." Fit remarquer l'Adjudant Fuery.

"En gros, il n'y a que vous qui puissiez faire ça. En plus, vous elle vous écoutera."Conclut Jean.

"C'était bien mon intention." Sourit Mustang. Il allait poursuivre quand soudain un bruit se fit entendre dans la salle voisine. Chacun se redressa et tourna son regard vers la porte de séparation entre la chambre et le salon qui ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir.

Chacun se figea en voyant apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte la femme qu'ils avaient tant cherchée, "Riza Hawkeye".

Comme la dernière fois où ils l'avaient vue, elle était pâle comme la Mort.

Bientôt, en dépit de sa main qui se cramponnait à la porte, elle chancela et dit, ne semblant pas s'être aperçue de la présence de ses collègues:

"Il va falloir que nous nous pressions Black Hayate ou je crains de ne pouvoir tenir jusqu'à la fin."

Là dessus elle vacilla totalement en avant, mais Mustang la rattrapa et la serra dans ses bras.

Inquiet il écarta les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage et constata que sa respiration était régulière, comme profondément endormie.

C'était bien elle, il l'a serra inconsciemment un peu plus fort contre son cœur et ordonna à Falman d'aller chercher un médecin.

**

* * *

Le dessin du jour : http://site.voila.fr/caromilie/chambre.jpg**

Ben, j'ai pas grand chose à dire sur ce dessin, je serai peut être plus inspirée la prochaine fois ;)


	10. Le retour de la fille prodigue

**Titre **: La mémoire oubliée

**Auteur** : Nefer

**Disclamer**: les personnages de cette fanfic ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Hiromu ARAKAWA

**Réponse aux reviews**

Nyty.Funfy : Voilà enfin les premières explications sur le mal qui frappe Hawkeye.

Serleena : Demandé comme ça je ne peux qu'obéir lol. Voici donc LES EXPLICATIONS ;)

Ayma : Je suis pas sûre que son père lui ai laissé grand chose comme fortune, vu l'état de leur maison. Ca sentait pas trop le gars qui rapporte chaque soir une fortune gagnée durement à la sueur de son front. Mais bon, elle a peut être gagné au loto: "Ca y est, je suis pleine au as je me casse, débrouillez-vous bien les nazes." Fin de la fanfic. Ca serait original lol.

laup0110 : Cher docteur voici un cas d'école qui ne résistera pas longtemps à votre diagnostique, car voici les premières explications.

**Commentaire** : C'est un grand moment dans l'histoire de cette fic, après 8 longs chapitres, voici enfin venu le chapitre qui va donner une raison d'être au titre de cette fanfic "la mémoire oubliée". Il était temps.  
Ce titre n'était donc pas donné de façon totalement aléatoire mais avait réellement une raison d'être.  
C'est aussi le moment du grand retour de Riza qui ne devrait logiquement plus disparaître par la suite.  
Bonne lecture à tous et toutes.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9 : Le retour de la fille prodigue**

_Bientôt la persévérance et la vaillance du prince furent récompensées et il trouva l'entrée du jardin merveilleux.  
__Mais à ça grande surprise le trésor si précieux au dieu de l'Ignis était une jeune femme._

Le silence régnait dans la chambre. Le simple rai de lumière passant au travers des lourds rideaux en brocard de Damas, créait une ambiance tamisée et reposante. Le temps s'écoulait au rythme calme de la respiration de la belle endormie qui sommeillait en ces lieux.

Tel Eros veillant sur les songes de la douce Psyché, un profond regard noir, protecteur et bienveillant s'était posé sur elle, attentif au moindre soubresaut de son corps, témoin à peine perceptible des rêves qui la traversaient.

Ce gardien de fortune répondait au nom de Roy Mustang. Homme à la beauté ténébreuse et au charisme palpable, qui voyait graviter dans son sillage une nuée de femme en extases. Mais lui, aujourd'hui, n'avait d'yeux que pour Riza Hawkeye. Il l'avait tellement cherchée qu'il n'était pas prêt de la laisser disparaître cette fois.

Il était à la fois rassuré et inquiet. Rassuré de l'avoir à nouveau prêt de lui vivante, et inquiet de ce sommeil profond dans lequel elle était plongée depuis son évanouissement.

Il avait tant de questions à lui poser. Il détourna un instant son regard du corps de Riza pour porter son attention sur un livre de belle facture à la couverture en cuir et à la reliure fine, posé sur la table de chevet.

Son Lieutenant le tenait dans la main lors de son entrée fracassante dans la chambre, puis l'avait laissé tomber lors de sa chute.

Mustang tendit la main pour s'en saisir. Il s'agissait d'un livre de poésie d'un auteur qui lui était inconnu.

Mais ce qui l'intriguait le plus dans cet ouvrage était le poème d'ouverture : " Ode à la femme faucon".

_Je suis amoureux d'une femme-oiseau,  
__Sa prunelle est celle du faucon sauvage,  
__Sa grâce pareille à l'hirondelle dansant au bord de l'eau,  
__Sa chevelure-plumage est l'héritage de l'or des sages._

_Mais cette créature céleste vit trop au-dessus des hommes.  
__Elle ne peut voir le pauvre hère qui se meurt d'amour pour elle.  
__Alors de désespoir je l'appelle de toute mon âme,  
__Dans mon délire je rêve de devenir une proie de la belle._

_L'oiseau royal déploie ses vastes ailes d'airain,  
Flânant gracieusement dans le ciel au gré des embruns  
L'azur est son royaume d'où il domine le monde  
De son plan céleste nous ne sommes que créature immonde._

_Prends pitié beau rapace, regardes un peu en bas,  
Enserres de tes griffes puissantes mon cœur si las.  
De Diane et de sa horde chasseresse tu es le roi.  
Fixes donc ton regard perçant sur terre que je sois ta proie._

_Bientôt jaillira le sang, faisant naître l'ombre  
Et par cette mort, s'illuminera ton regard d'ambre  
De me joue pâlie, Bel oiseau mortel, ne t'inquiètes guère  
Savoir ton regard sur moi c'est gagner la plus des guerres_

_Dans ton oeil acéré je vois le reflet de ma propre mort  
Je frémis et me tords à la vue de ce pauvre corps  
Je comprends enfin que ce que je vois dans ta sombre prunelle  
C'est la porte de la mort, de la Vérité, Etre Eternel._

Vraiment quel étrange poème pensa Mustang. Vouloir à tout prix être remarqué par une femme même si pour cela il faut mourir.  
Et puis ce titre l'étonnait vraiment. Est-ce que la femme faucon dont parlait le poème était Hawkeye. Il retourna à nouveau son regard sur la jolie militaire profondément endormie, chercha un instant une réponse dans son visage serein, puis il laissa à nouveau son esprit vagabonder alors qu'il reprenait son rôle de gardien du sommeil.

* * *

Autre lieu, autre temps. La pluie s'abat violemment sur la campagne amestrienne donnant au paysage des allures apocalyptiques. Faisant fi de ce déluge, bien à l'abri dans un salon cosy, deux individus entretiennent une conversation passionnée en savourant la caresse d'un feu de cheminée une tasse de thé à la main.  
"On ne peut se permettre de détruire un tel ouvrage. Ca valeur est inestimable!"  
"Certes, mais le danger qu'il représente est à la hauteur de sa rareté. 

"Mais avec la connaissance qu'il renferme, on pourrait faire le bien autour de nous, améliorer le quotidien de chacun, peut être même annihiler la maladie ou même la mort.

"Fadaise! Tout ceci n'est qu'un leurre. Je vous pensais plus clairvoyant maître."

"Pourtant n'est-ce pas le pouvoir qu'est sensée nous offrir la pierre philosophale? Changer le plomb en or, l'élixir de jouvence et la vie éternelle, et pourquoi pas ressusciter les morts."

"On ne peut pas ressusciter les morts. Il suffit de regarder les fondements de l'alchimie pour s'en rendre compte. Ce que nous considérons comme un tabou, un interdit, n'en est pas un. C'est juste une impossibilité."

"Que voulez-vous dire, Madame?"

"En alchimie on dit qu'un être humain est composé de trois choses; un corps, une âme, un esprit. En disant cela je ne vous apprends rien maître. Pourtant cette conception de l'être humain n'est pas une création de l'alchimie mais est tirée de la religion d'une très ancienne civilisation éteinte depuis des millénaires.

Les gens de ce peuple croyaient que l'homme était composé de trois éléments, le corps, notre dépouille mortelle, le ka l'équivalent de notre âme, et le ba faisant la jonction entre ces deux éléments et qui s'apparente à notre conception de l'esprit. D'après leur croyance si l'un de ces trois éléments venait à disparaître, le plus souvent le corps, alors la personne mourrait, une mort définitive. Alors pour pallier à cela ils momifiaient leurs morts afin de conserver l'intégrité du corps et que le ba/esprit face son office en reliant le corps et l'âme ainsi préservés. Cela peut nous paraître, à nous alchimiste, un raisonnement enfantin, une vue de l'esprit car le corps reste mort, mais pourtant ils étaient plus proche de la résurrection que nous avec nos transmutations."

"Le corps!" S'exclama l'alchimiste comprenant enfin où son interlocutrice voulait le mener.

"Oui, le corps. Dans une transmutation humaine on crée un corps, mais aussi ressemblant soit-il c'est une chose étrangère à l'individu que l'on souhaite "reconstituer", un peu comme une statue ou une photo, ça y ressemble mais ce n'est pas lui. Ce n'est pas un nouveau corps qu'il faudrait créer, mais rendre la vie au véritable corps de la personne afin qu'ils puissent à nouveau être "un", lui son âme et son esprit, comme dans la conception de cette ancienne religion. Mais on ne peut ressusciter un corps mort."

"Mais la pierre le pourrait. Ses capacités régénératrices sont sans pareilles. Et on éviterait les écueils de la transmutation humaine."

"Encore faudrait-il pouvoir rattraper l'âme qui disparaît en même temps que le corps meure."

"Mais dans le principe c'est quand même possible."

"Mais à quel prix!" S'exclama la femme en criant presque.

Le silence retomba comme un voile sur le débat passionné. Seul le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée, la pluie battante et le bruit du tonnerre qui se rapprochait se faisaient entendre à présent. Les deux individus restaient plongés dans leurs pensées quand soudain celui se faisant appeler maître reprit la parole à mi-voix.

"Si vous jugez cet ouvrage si dangereux, pourquoi me le confier, pourquoi ne le détruisez-vous pas?"

"Car sa valeur est inestimable, les pouvoirs qu'il renferme me passionnent et me tentent.

Je ne peux résister à son attrait, je n'ai pas la force de le détruire. Aussi aujourd'hui je m'adresse à un homme intègre pour qu'il fasse ce dont je suis incapable."

"Hum, souffla le maître dans un rire étouffé. Je suis flatté de l'estime que vous me portez mais hélas, je crains de ne pouvoir accéder à votre demande. Je suis alchimiste, j'ai consacré ma vie à la recherche du savoir, de la Vérité, et la Vérité est là à porté de main. Je suis incapable de détruire ce que j'ai toujours recherché, ce serait me renier moi-même, mon existence toute entière. Pourquoi ne pas le faire détruire par une main extérieure si vous le jugez si dangereux?"

"Parce qu'il ne peut être détruit que par une personne consciente de sa valeur véritable. Je ne peux garder cet ouvrage avec moi pour le moment aussi je vous le confie, maître, mais dans l'absolu la meilleure solution serait que vous le détruisiez."

"Quelqu'un conscient de sa valeur?! Il faudrait une personne ayant une connaissance parfaite de l'alchimie mais ne la pratiquant pas, pour ne pas tomber dans les affres de cette perpétuelle recherche de Vérité. L'existence d'une telle personne semble utopique."

Comme pour conclure cette sentence la foudre s'abattit violemment sur un arbre proche de la fenêtre. Le fracas fut retentissant et fit trembler toute la maison.

Bientôt la porte du salon s'entrouvrit laissant apparaître des cheveux blonds et un petit oeil d'ambre effrayé.

"Père" appela d'une toute petite voix la fillette à qui ils appartenaient.

L'homme observa un instant la petite fille de 5 ans à peine, mais dont les yeux trahissaient déjà l'intelligence et la force.

"Dame Perenelle peut être existe t'il une solution, sourit l'homme.

Viens Riza, viens?"

La fillette ainsi nommée, courut dans les bras de son père et vient se blottir contre lui dans le confortable fauteuil crapaud de vieux cuir tanné.

Le maître sourit à nouveau, tout compte fait, il l'avait trouvé son utopie.

"Riza, est ce que je peux te confier un secret?"

La fillette hocha doucement de la tête, ses grands yeux sérieux posés sur son père en signe d'écoute.

* * *

Doucement son esprit revenait à la réalité, abandonnant peu à peu le monde des songes. Toujours dans son demi-sommeil elle tentait d'analyser les informations qui lui parvenaient de chacun de ces mondes. Il lui semblait avoir fait un rêve comme un souvenir, mais elle eut beau forcer sa mémoire rien ne revint de concret, aucun son, aucune image, juste des sensations familières. 

En parlant de sensation familière elle eut l'impression qu'il émanait du monde réel un parfum, une présence quelque chose qu'elle aimait par dessus-tout.

Une fois encore, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux et abandonner le monde du sommeil elle effectua un travail de mémoire.

Une image se dessina sous ses yeux. D'abord floue, elle se précisa peu à peu.

Un visage aux traits fins et séducteurs, des cheveux d'ébène, un regard d'obsidienne plein de détermination.

"Le Colonel." Songea t'elle.

Cette fois elle choisit de se réveiller totalement.

Doucement elle papillonna des yeux.

"Vous vous réveillez enfin." Fit une voix grave à côté d'elle.

Surprise, Riza Hawkeye se redressa d'un bond, remontant, par automatisme, le drap à hauteur de poitrine.

"Colonel!? que...?" Elle fit une pause et planta ses grands yeux étonnés dans ceux sévères de son supérieur. Puis se recréant un masque froid et impassible elle demanda.

"Colonel, que faites-vous ici?"

"Ca serait plutôt à moi de poser cette question." Répondit-il avec rudesse.

A nouveau, Riza fixa ses yeux d'ambre dans ceux de son supérieur y cherchant la réponse à sa présence en ces lieux et à son ton sévère, mais se confronta à un mur froid.

Elle abaissa le regard. L'hôtel l'aurait-il prévenu suite à un de ses malaises.

Impossible, elle n'avait pas signalé à la réception qu'elle appartenait à l'armée.

Et que faisait-il à East City?

Hésitante, elle releva ses prunelles d'airain sur Mustang et l'interrogea d'une petite voix.

"Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, Colonel."

D'un ton abrupt, le Colonel répondit du tac au tac:

"En début de semaine on m'a appelé au QG pour m'avertir de votre décès et venir reconnaître votre corps à la morgue d'East City, qui s'est avéré être un faux. Je vous fais chercher partout, car nous n'avions aucune nouvelle de votre part, et je vous retrouve ici, dans un palace, à vous prélasser, alors que vous étiez sensée être en repos maladie chez vous." Finit-il en criant presque.

"Morte." Murmura Hawkeye sans plus d'étonnement.

"Oui morte, et à présent j'exige des explications et de suite."

"Je ne sais que vous répondre Colonel. J'ignorais totalement cette histoire, sinon je me serais manifestée pour vous rassurer. Je suis confuse de l'inquiétude que j'ai pu vous causer. J'ai juste voulu profiter de mon arrêt maladie pour me recueillir sur la tombe de mon père."

"Pas seulement on dirait, fit Roy accusateur. Quelle est cette affaire de meurtres sur laquelle vous enquêtez?"

Surprise, Riza blêmit. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son supérieur soit au courant de ça.

"Ce n'est pas grand chose Colonel, pure curiosité." Se justifia t'elle d'une toute petite voix et baissant les yeux.

"Pas grand chose?! S'emporta Mustang. Alors comment expliquez-vous vos si fréquents malaises et cette phrase que vous avez dite tout à l'heure "Il va falloir que nous nous pressions Black Hayate ou je crains de ne pas pouvoir tenir jusqu'à la fin.".

Lieutenant, j'exige des explications et je ne quitterai pas cette pièce avant d'avoir eu une réponse à toutes mes questions."

Riza demeura les yeux baissés comme tiraillée intérieurement sur ce qu'elle devait raconter ou non.

Elle se mit à jouer nerveusement avec son drap du bout des doigts mais un raclement de gorges impatient du Colonel la tira de sa réflexion.

Elle releva doucement ses yeux sur lui, puis voila à nouveau son visage d'une expression de sérieux et d'impassibilité en chassant toute la fragilité qu'elle avait pu exprimer depuis son réveil.

"Colonel, je suis vraiment désolée si je vous ai causé de l'inquiétude. Tel n'étais pas mon intention, je vous l'assure. J'ai juste voulu faire en sorte que mes problèmes personnels n'empiètent pas sur ma vie professionnelle. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas jugé bon de vous faire part de tout cela auparavant. Je ne voulais pas que vous ou les autres ayez des problèmes à cause de moi."

"Si des affaires personnelles ont des répercutions négatives sur mes hommes, leur travail, et surtout leur santé alors je m'estime en droit de les connaître. Par ces manières égoïstes vous mettez en danger la cohésion de notre troupe."

"Je suis désolée."

"A présent dites-moi de quoi il retourne."

Riza resta silencieuse encore un instant puis se décida à tout avouer.

"Tout a commencé le soir de notre intervention au temple de "Force Orientale" en parcourant la presse posée prés de la cheminée un petit article dans la case faits divers a attiré mon attention."

"Des meurtres ayant été commis dix ans plus tôt dans votre village."

"C'est exact, répondit Riza surprise que son supérieur soit au courant.

J'étais étonnée car je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cette histoire et pourtant malgré ça j'avais une impression familière en parcourant les lignes de l'article. C'était un peu comme un rêve dont on cherche à se souvenir au matin sans pour autant se le réapproprier. Je ne sais pourquoi mais cela a créé en moi une sensation de malaise."

"D'où votre pâleur."

"Peut-être. Toujours est-il que j'ai voulu en savoir plus sur cette histoire et j'ai commencé à mener l'enquête à titre personnel. C'est alors qu'un étrange phénomène c'est produit."

"Lequel?"

"A chaque fois qu'un élément nouveau apparaissait, à chaque fois que j'avais l'impression de pouvoir me souvenir de quelque chose mon esprit s'embrumait et je tombais irrévocablement dans les pommes. Ces malaises et cette impression de suffocation n'ont alors fait que s'accentuer, se produisant même après, alors que je ne songeais plus à cela. C'est alors que j'ai fait ce malaise au bureau."

"Quoi?! S'emporta Roy. Vous voulez dire que vous n'en étiez pas à votre premier évanouissement et que vous ne nous en avez rien dit!

IMBECILE! QUE SE SERAIT-IL PRODUIT SI CA VOUS ETAIT ARRIVE LORS D'UNE MISSION TERRAIN, SI CELA VOUS AVEZ COUTE LA VIE! Hurla le Colonel.

Riza se mordit la lèvre inférieure afin de pouvoir maintenir son masque de sérieux.

"Au fil des jours, reprit-elle toutefois sans répondre à la colère de son supérieur, j'ai acquis la certitude que ces malaises n'étaient pas dus à un problème de santé mais à une espèce de barrière mentale. Comme si mon esprit refusait de se souvenir de quelque chose et qu'en réaction pour se protéger, il se "déconnectait". Pourtant, il fallait vraiment que je découvre la vérité. Alors j'ai profité de mon arrêt maladie pour venir dans l'Est. Je me suis dit qu'ici j'aurais plus de chance de trouver ce que je cherche.

Par contre j'ignore tout de cette histoire de faux corps mort, Colonel, je vous l'assure. Je suis restée tout le temps ici dans cet hôtel sauf une nuit que j'ai passé dans mon village."

"Imbécile, vous n'êtes qu'une sombre imbécile, dit Mustang avec colère, puis sa voix se fit plus douce et il reprit. Nous nous connaissons depuis si longtemps Lieutenant que je pensais qu'en cas de problème chacun de nous pouvait faire confiance à l'autre et se confier. N'avez-vous que si peu d'estime pour moi?"

"Bien au contraire. Je ne voulais vraiment pas vous inquiéter sans savoir de quoi il retournait, je vous l'assure."

"Et bien on peut dire que c'est un fiasco. J'étais mort d'inquiétude. J'aurais largement préféré savoir."

Il tendit la main vers elle et se saisi d'une mèche de cheveux blonds.

"Nous ne sommes vraiment forts qu'en groupe, seul, quelque soit nos pouvoirs, nous sommes toujours limités. Lieutenant, j'aimerai que vous me fassiez plus confiance à l'avenir car nous allons régler ce problème tous ensembles."

"Pardon, vous avez raison j'ai été stupide j'aurais du vous parler de ces problèmes de "santé". Elle sourit doucement et rajouta : "Ca me fait mal de l'admettre mais j'aurais dû écouter Havoc."

"Havoc?" S'étonna le Colonel.

"Il est parfois de bon conseil." Sourit Hawkeye sans pour autant en dire plus.

Puis elle entreprit de se lever mais Mustang la stoppa.

"Pour plus de sûreté nous allons tout de même attendre les résultats des analyses sanguines du docteur, expliqua Roy. En attendant restez couchée."

"Mais..." voulut protester la jeune femme, mais le regard noir que lui renvoya l'alchimiste d'Etat la dissuada de porter plus en avant ses récriminations."

"Peut être avez-vous faim." Interrogea Mustang.

"Un peu." Avoua t'elle.

"Le groom vous a monté un repas. Il n'en reste pas grand chose. Juste ce que j'ai pu sauver de l'appétit vorace de Breda, mais c'est déjà mieux que rien." Dit-il avec un clin d'œil pour la jolie blonde.

Elle émit un petit rire clair. Tout compte fait, elle était heureuse d'avoir de nouveau le Colonel à ses côtés. Elle se sentait plus forte en présence de ses collègues et amis.

"Ca ira très bien, merci."

Riza entama son repas sous l'œil vigilant de Roy bien décidé à la veiller.

Le silence était retombé entre eux quand soudain Riza reposa sa fourchette, se tourna vers Mustang un doux sourire aux lèvres et dit:

"Merci."

"Je n'y suis pour rien, c'est le cuisinier qu'il faut remercier."

"Je ne parle pas de ça." Murmura t'elle.

"Je sais." Répondit-il sur le même ton.

**

* * *

Le dessin du jour **: **http://site.voila.fr/caromilie/chambre2.jpg**

Pour ce dessin je m'étais dit "cool, je vais faire un lit à baldaquin" (c'est facile ai-je pensé vu que mon lit est un lit à baldaquin et que j'y dessine vautrée dessus), et grand mal m'en a pris. C'est très dur à faire. Alors pour me sauver de cette galére dans laquelle je me suis fourrée toute seule, j'ai simplifié le lit. Il fait bancal et les perceptives sont pires que tout mais j'ai tout de même réussi à le finaliser.

Tiens un petit commentaire sur le dessin du précédent chapitre. Vous remarquerez que j'y avais mis le livre dont je parle au début de ce chapitre. Je ne m'étais pas attardée à décrire dans le chapitre 8 que Riza tenait ce livre en main car je voulais que son entrée soit fracassante et donc décrire l'ouvrage cassait le rythme du récit. Pour compasser cela je l'avais tout de même fait apparaître dans le dessin.


	11. La prophétie de l'Oracle

**Titre **: La mémoire oubliée

**Auteur** : Nefer

**Disclamer**: les personnages de cette fanfic ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Hiromu ARAKAWA

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Ayma : Effectivement elle n'est pas juste amnésique, il y a plus que ça. Pour ce qui est du traumatisme on verra ce qu'il en ait bientôt.

Serleena : Oui, les choses se décantent peu à peu. Peut être moins que ce que les lecteurs souhaiteraient, mais il faut bien garder un peu de mystère pour la suite de l'histoire.

Hayaaateuh : Hihihi, je me suis bien amusée aussi à le faire crier un peu le petit père Mustang. Mais après tout il avait promis à ses hommes de l'engueuler et puis il a eu une sacré frousse, il faut qu'il évacue.

Yureka : Tout d'abord merci pour le fav et pour la review. Je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise et que tu trouves les personnages crédibles (ça c'est l'une de mes vraies ambitions même si c'est souvent assez dur).  
Je ne sais pas encore jusqu'à quel point les autres membres de l'équipe vont en apprendre sur Roy et Riza, mais c'est vrai qu'on pourrait faire des trucs sympas ;). A suivre en tout cas.

aloe : Merci beaucoup. Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira

laup0110 : Entre le Docteur laup0110 et la Psychologue Ayma tous les mystères de cette fic risque bien d'être découverts, analysés, décortiqués avant la fin de l'histoire. Heureusement qu'il me reste encore le mystère de la vodka pour maintenir mon lectorat en haleine lol.

Anzuki : Je trouve qu'un nom de famille aussi beau que Hawkeye ( c'est classe ) doit pouvoir être exploitable, et j'espère pouvoir faire de la petite Riza une véritable femme faucon (au sens imagé de la chose).

Royai-en-force : Merci pour ton très gentil commentaire, ça me touche. Ca fait toujours plaisir de voir quelqu'un qui prend plaisir à lire l'histoire.  
La fin n'est pas encore pour tout de suite, car il va me falloir encore quelques chapitres pour pouvoir éclaircir la situation et le sac de nœuds dans lequel j'ai plongé les personnages ;).  
Je compte aussi développer le Royai à présent qu'ils sont à nouveau réunis. Donc ça sera dans la suite.

Orya : Et bien voici la suite (c'est que je voudrais pas me faire gronder ;) )

**Commentaire :** Voici le chapitre 10, un chapitre important à mes yeux, non pas tant par son contenu mais parce qu'il représente. En effet, 10 chapitres c'est déjà un sacré cap pour moi qui suis une grande feignasse quand il s'agit d'écrire, mais c'est aussi ce dixième chapitre qui a fini de noircir le carnet dans lequel j'écris cette histoire. Quand j'ai commencé cette fic je me suis dit, j'ai écrit une one-shot sur FMA, serai-je capable d'écrire quelque chose de plus long? Et comme une petite histoire me trottée dans la tête j'ai décidé de la coucher sur le papier. Je dois bien avouer qu'au moment j'ai commencé à écrire les premières pages, bien qu'ayant une idée précise de ce que je voulais faire, j'étais loin d'imaginer que je mangerais tout un carnet et qu'il m'en faudrait un autre. Peut être qu'on final il m'en faudra un troisième, mais pour l'instant chaque chose en son temps. Alors j'arrête de vous saouler avec mon blabla sans queue ni tête et laisse la place au chapitre 10.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10 : La prophétie de l'Oracle**

_En quoi cette jeune femme est-elle un trésor? Demanda le jeune homme au puissant dieu de l'Ignis.  
__Apprend à la connaître, reste à ses côtés et peu à peu sa véritable valeur t'apparaîtra._

L'eau fraîche s'écoulait le long de son corps la ramenant petit à petit à la vie. Sa silhouette s'était amincie comme après une longue maladie, pourtant à présent elle se sentait parfaitement bien.

Elle avait l'impression que ce malaise qui l'étreignait sans cesse depuis qu'elle s'était mise à courir après des fantômes de souvenirs, disparaissait enfin comme englouti en même temps que l'eau dans le siphon de la douche.

Quand elle avait découvert cette étrange histoire de meurtre ayant eu lieu dans son village natal, elle avait eu une impression de déjà-vu, sans pour autant pouvoir cataloguer ces événements dans la case souvenir.

Un besoin impérieux l'avait alors envahie. Il fallait qu'elle sache la vérité, qu'elle mette un nom sur cette impression de déjà-vu et ce, quitte à y jouer sa santé.

Plus elle enquêtait, plus son corps semblait se révolter et lui barrer le chemin, mais plus son désir de vérité se faisait hardant, voire vital.

Elle n'avait alors pas jugé bon d'en parler à son supérieur et à ses collègues. Ne la prendraient-ils pas pour une folle s'ils apprenaient qu'elle courait ainsi après des chimères. Cette pensée l'avait rongée.

Mais à présent qu'ils étaient à nouveau à ses côtés, sans qu'elle sache trop pourquoi elle se sentait bien, en confiance. Les obstacles qui lui paraissaient infranchissables disparaissaient soudain comme balayés par les bras puissants du charmant Colonel.

Elle savoura encore un instant l'ondée fraîche de la douche qui se déposait en fines gouttes sur son visage, avant de fermer le robinet et d'attaquer la nouvelle journée qui s'offrait à elle.

Tout se passerait bien, elle n'était plus seule à présent.

Plus jamais elle n'abandonnerait.

* * *

"Lust. J'ai faim, Lust. Est-ce que je peux manger ça?" 

"Non, Gluttony, nous devons être discrets, si tu manges le contrôleur du train ça ne va pas aller."

"Bon, nous voilà à East City. Qu'est ce qu'on est censé faire à présent?"

"C'est facile, on surveille le Colonel Roy Mustang et son équipe et quand il découvre enfin où se trouve le bien de notre père on s'en empare avant eux."

"Pff, tu parles d'un plan." Vociféra Envy, on ne sait même pas ce qu'on cherche vraiment, et rien ne nous dit que l'autre présomptueux de petit Colonel en sache d'avantage."

Lust, belle femme aux formes voluptueuses, se redressa du mur où elle était nonchalamment adossée puis, décroissant ses bras avec un souffle de lassitude, se décida à porter plus en avant ses explications.

"Le grimoire de notre père est l'ouvrage ultime en ce qui concerne l'alchimie. Certains prétendent qu'il fut écrit de la main même de Dieu et qu'il donne les clés de la création. Toujours est-il qu'il était initialement composé de 21 feuillets, soit trois grands principes répartis en sept enseignements alchimiques chacun.

Mais un homme, Canches, a dérobé à notre père un de ces grands principes, soit sept feuillets, il y a des siècles de cela. C'est pour faire face à cette perte et recréer le chaînon manquant que père a mis au point son plan après le premier test concluant de Xerxès. La création de ce pays tout entier est dans ce but."

"Mais si nous parvenions à mettre la main sur les sept feuillets manquants alors nous pourrions accélérer les choses. Il nous faut donc retrouver ces documents." Supposa Envy suite à ces explications.

"Pas exactement. En fait..."

Un bruit ignoble de mastication coupa la belle homonculus. Elle et Envy tournèrent vivement la tête vers leur homologue glouton.

"Lust, j'ai encore faim." Fit Gluttony en finissant d'engloutir la jambe de sa malheureuse victime.

"Gluttony, je t'avais dit non." Souffla Lust.

"T'es pas possible, tu vois pas qu'on discute sérieusement." Le gronda Envy.

"Pardon." Fit l'homonculus obèse en se mettant le doigt sur la bouche avec l'air innocent d'un poupon triste.

"Bon, ça va pour cette fois mais tiens-toi, tu veux." Dit l'homonculus aux allures de jeune adolescent à la longue chevelure en bataille et au sourire carnassier.

"Lust, tu disais que ce n'était pas les feuillets qu'il fallait que l'on cherche? Alors quoi?"

"En fait ces feuillets ont disparu de la circulation en 1378. Canches était un homme intelligent, trop pour détruire une chose aussi précieuse et trop pour la laisser tel quel."

"Que veux-tu dire?"

"Il est probable qu'il les ait transformés pour que père ne puisse pas les retrouver."

"Alors que doit-on chercher?"

"Le dossier sur lequel enquête ce Colonel d'opérette actuellement et une affaire de meurtres où les victimes ont été tuées en suivant un rituel enseigné dans un des sept feuillets manquants. On trouve le meurtrier, on retrouve le grand principe dérobé au grimoire de père."

"Père sera content." Sourit Gluttony en tapant joyeusement dans ses mains.

"Exactement, t'as tout compris mon gros." Le complimente Envy.

Bon, j'ai compris ce que nous devions faire, mais attendre après le Colonel Mustang n'est-il pas un peu risqué. Il pourrait en apprendre trop à nos dépens et on serait contraint de l'éliminer comme l'autre bon père de famille."

"Et dans son cas c'est plus gênant car il est un puissant "candidat au sacrifice". Tu as raison, il est plus correct de prendre l'initiative." Conclut Lust.

"Tu aurais une idée du lieu où chercher?"

"Peut être. Envy, toi et Gluttony vous allez surveiller le Colonel Roy Mustang et ses hommes, faites en sorte qu'ils n'en apprennent pas trop et si vous voyez qu'ils sont sur la bonne voie, doublez-les. Quant à moi je vais aller voir le village du meurtre d'un peu plus prêt et interroger les rares témoins, on verra bien où ça nous mène."

"Tu es sûre que ça suffira?"

"Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser Envy je suis très douée pour faire parles les hommes." Dit Lust avec une voix sensuelle.

Ce faisant, d'un geste voluptueux, d'une caresse de la main, elle effleura ses formes généreuses. Elle passa sa main entre sa poitrine, puis souligna sa taille gracile avant d'arrêter son geste au niveau de son bas ventre et de dire avec un sourire en coin "J'ai des arguments de poids". Sur ces mots en un éclair ses doigts s'étirèrent et se transformèrent en autant de lances affûtées et mortelles.

* * *

C'est bon mon Colonel, c'est réglé. J'ai bien payé un supplément pour la chambre et j'ai loué la chambre d'en face, dit Havoc en rentrant dans le salon de la suite d'Hawkeye d'un pas nonchalant. C'est vraiment sympa de votre part Colonel. C'est la première fois de ma vie et peut être la seule que je vais pouvoir dormir dans un palace." Sourit-il. 

"Minute papillon, je crois qu'il y a maldonne. La chambre d'en face est pour moi." Lui répondit Mustang avec un regard blasé.

"Mais, mon Colonel dans ce cas pourquoi avez-vous payé un supplément pour la suite du Lieutenant?" S'interrogea Jean, perplexe.

"Parce que je suis sensé être son mari, alors il paraîtrait étrange que je fasse chambre à part. Mais toutefois je ne peux décemment pas squatter le lit du Lieutenant (d'autant qu'elle n'est pas au courant de cette histoire d'époux pour le moment, pensa Roy), tu comprends?

Jean adopta lui aussi une attitude blasée et demanda :

"Non, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. Dites-moi Colonel dans ce cas les gars et moi on loge où?"

"N'est ce pas évident, fit Mustang avec un air faussement innocent, vous dormez à la caserne, je vais tout de même pas vous payer un palace sur mes biens propres, finit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Le pauvre Havoc sentant ses illusions s'effondrer, devant abandonner ses rêves de luxe s'accrocha désespérément au fauteuil en chintz en criant: "Non, je veux pas, moi aussi je veux dormir ici."

Cette poignante scène tragi-comique fut interrompue par l'entrée dans le salon de Hawkeye.

Les hommes de Mustang se redressèrent. Cette fois, elle semblait tout à fait en forme et avait abandonné ses chatoyantes robes de la veille pour un simple pantalon en velours côtelé marron, des sandales plates et un pull en jersey fin, couleur champagne.

Ses cheveux étaient à nouveau retenus par son éternelle barrette, lui conférant ainsi des traits plus sévères, chassant toute la fragilité qu'ils avaient pu entrevoir chez elle.

C'est le petit adjudant Kain Fuery qui mit fin au silence qui s'était installé lors de l'entrée dans la pièce du Lieutenant. Il s'avança vers elle, les bras en prière et des larmes dans les yeux.

"Lieutenant, je suis si heureux de vous revoir saine et sauve."

"Moi aussi je suis contente de tous vous revoir." Dit-elle avec un très léger sourire.

Ils étaient tous là, chacun lui adressant un mot gentil, enfin rassurés après une semaine d'incertitude.

Tous?!

Elle jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce. Effectivement, ils étaient **tous** là. Mais alors...

Elle fronça les sourcils et demanda, non sans un certain énervement dans la voix :

"Dites-moi, si les Sous-Lieutenants Breda et Havoc, l'Adjudant-chef Falman et l'Adjudant Fuery sont là, qui est-ce qui tient la permanence de votre bureau à Central, Colonel?"

Sentant de terribles remontrances poindre à l'horizon le Colonel Mustang se justifia bien vite.

"N'ayez crainte Lieutenant, je n'ai pas quitté Central sans assurer une permanence, et ce, malgré l'annonce qu'il nous avait été faite de votre décès. Je suis avant tout un professionnel."

* * *

Pendant ce temps à Central City, bureau du Colonel Mustang. 

"Sergent Dassault, pourquoi n'avons-nous pas encore eu le rapport sur la modernisation de l'équipement affectés à la communication?"

"Sergent Dassault, une note interne vient de nous parvenir comme quoi le dossier B324 serait lacunaire."

"Sergent Dassault qui-est-ce qui doit ce tenir à la tête du bataillon qui défile dimanche à la fête de la reconstruction, il n'y a plus d'officier supérieur ici?"

"Sergent Dassault, qu'en est-ce que le Colonel rentre? Il doit donner son aval pour plusieurs dossiers."

"Sergent Dassault..."

"Sergent Dassault!"

L'homme répondant au nom de Vulmer Dassault assis à son bureau, où des piles de dossiers en attente menaçaient de l'ensevelir sous peu, était au bord de la crise de nerf. Quasi-hystérique il priait pour le retour prochain de ses supérieurs.

* * *

"Comment? Si je comprends bien vous avez laissé à un sous-officier, à un sergent qui plus est, la garde de votre bureau. On frôle l'inconscience Colonel." Dit Riza en haussant quelque peu la voix. 

"Mais non, mais non je vous assure, dit le Colonel avec une grimace qui se voulait un sourire charmeur et en agitant ses mains devant lui en guise de protection contre la mauvaise humeur annoncée de sa subordonnée.

Je vous ai dit que j'ai tout organisé avant mon départ pour East City et j'ai demandé à un officier supérieur d'un autre bureau de venir prêter main forte au Sergent Dassault."

* * *

Au même moment au bureau du Colonel Mustang à Central, la porte s'ouvre avec grand fracas menaçant de sortir de ses gonds. 

"N'ayez crainte brave Sergent Vulmer Dassault, car moi le Commandant Alex. Louis Armstrong, l'alchimiste aux bras puissants, je viens vous donner un coup de main."

Puis dans un geste théâtral et auréolé d'étoiles le colosse la mèche et moustache blonde arracha sa veste, laissant apparaître son imposante musculature.

Tout en prenant diverses poses pour mettre en valeur ses muscles saillants il dit :

"N'ayez crainte, je sais que la tâche à accomplir est colossale mais avec ces muscles, fierté de la famille Armstrong depuis des siècles, nous en viendrons à bout."

* * *

Riza se frotta le front comme prise d'une violente migraine et dit d'une voix las : 

"Je ne suis pas sûre que cela me rassure."

"Moi non plus, pensa le Colonel, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix."

"Nous ferions peut être mieux de rentrer. De toute façon mon arrêt maladie prend fin demain." Dit songeuse le Lieutenant.

"Sans avoir résolu cette affaire? C'est hors de question. Et ce, d'autant plus si cela doit avoir par la suite des répercutions sur votre santé. J'aime autant en finir de suite." Répondit plein de résolution Mustang.

"Mais on ne peut laisser nos postes vacants aussi longtemps, protesta la militaire. Et de plus, nous n'avons rien à faire à East City, cette ville n'est plus sous votre juridiction, Colonel."

"C'est vrai, mais n'oublions pas que j'ai obtenu une dérogation du général Grumman pour enquêter sur votre prétendue mort. Or, à l'heure actuelle, bien que nous vous ayons retrouvée, nous ignorons encore tout de l'auteur de cette mascarade et de ses motivations. Que nous nous attardions ici ne sera donc pas suspect aux yeux du Haut Commandement." Affirma le Colonel.

C'est vrai qu'il y avait cette histoire de fausse mort, songea Hawkeye. Qui avait bien pu faire ça? Et pourquoi? C'est vrai que cette affaire l'intriguait aussi.

Etait-ce liée à ses recherches sur les meurtres commis dans son village?

Mettant un terme à ses réflexions le Colonel lui demanda :

"Peut être, Lieutenant, serait-il temps de nous dire de façon plus précise où vous ont mené vos investigations sur ce meurtre/suicide collectif. J'aimerai tout de même en finir au plus vite avec cette histoire."

"Oui, bien sur." Répondit Hawkeye avec un signe de la tête avant d'aller s'asseoir en prévision de la longue conversation qui les attendait.

Fuery qui avait préparé du thé en servit une tasse à chacun avant de s'asseoir à son tour, signe du début de la réunion.

"Avant toute chose Colonel, j'aimerai vous poser une question. Comment avez-vous su que je faisais des recherches sur cette vieille affaire de meurtre pourtant totalement méconnue du grand public?"

"Qu'est ce que vous croyez, nous sommes des professionnels de l'investigation, sourit-il narquois. En fait, nous sommes passés chez votre père lorsque nous vous cherchions et dans votre chambre nous avons retrouvé cet article. Mustang sortit de sa poche la coupure de presse jaunie et la posa sur la table.

C'était notre seul indice, d'autant que l'Adjudant-chef Falman se souvenait que cet article se trouvait dans l'un des journaux saisis dans le temple de "Force Orientale". Nous nous sommes donc engouffrés dans cette brèche.

"Oui, la coupure de presse, murmura Riza, je l'avais oubliée lorsque j'ai quitté précipitamment la maison suite à des bribes de souvenir qui m'étaient revenus.

"Des souvenirs?" Interrogea Mustang.

"En fait, il m'arrive parfois de me rappeler de certains détailles concernant ces meurtres, ce qui tend à prouver que je dois, d'une façon ou d'une autre, avoir était liée aux événements qui se sont produits ce jour là. Le problème c'est que quand de tels éléments me reviennent, presque aussi tôt je plonge dans le coma et je repère immanquablement ces souvenirs à mon réveil. Je tourne en rond. Alors pour ne pas oublier, soit je tente d'écrire ma découverte avant de sombrer, soit d'aller la vérifier directement. Ce fut le cas ce jour là."

Mustang porta un air soucieux sur Riza, cette réaction n'avait rien de naturelle. Lui avait-on volontairement effacé la mémoire. Tout tendrait à le penser, car son Lieutenant n'était pas du genre impressionnable au point de brider elle-même sa mémoire. Mais qui et quelle méthode avait été utilisée pour créer de si fortes barrières mentales? Hypnose? Alchimie? Roy n'était pas assez calé dans ce domaine pour ce faire une opinion sur la question. Ce qu'il savait par contre c'est que bien que le docteur ait affirmé que l'état de santé de son Lieutenant soit excellent, il n'était jamais bon pour un individu que l'on joue avec son cerveau. Il fallait donc qu'il brise les barrières mentales qui contraignaient Riza avant que cela n'ait des répercutions trop graves sur sa santé physique et mentale.

"Et que vous ont appris vos souvenirs, Lieutenant? Interrogea Breda. Parce que nous, même avec le rapport de l'affaire entre les mains on s'est confronté à une impasse."

"Oh, alors vous avez aussi mis la main sur le rapport et constaté qu'il était incomplet et falsifié."

"Oui." Fit avec un hochement de la tête Mustang.

"Suite à cela je me suis un peu découragée quand certains détails me sont revenus. Il n'y a dans ce dossier véritablement qu'un seul rapport d'autopsie, mais le nom de la personne a été effacé. Le seule chose que l'on sait c'est qu'il s'agit d'un jeune homme entre 15 et 17 ans, mort d'une balle dans la tête, balle qu'il se serait lui même tiré."

"Oui, je me souviens de ça, dit Falman. Ce qui tendrait à accréditer la thèse du suicide collectif. Bien que sans le rapport d'autopsie des autres victimes présentes ce jour là c'est difficile de se faire une opinion."

"Dans ce rapport, il est aussi précisé que ce garçon portait un pendentif autour du coup et une photo du bijou était jointe au dossier."

"Oui, mais la photo était prise de trop loin pour que l'on puisse y voir un numéro de série ou reconnaître la patte du joaillier." Fit remarquer Fuery.

"C'est exact, c'est pour cela qu'initialement je n'ai apporté que peu d'importance à ce pendentif, mais un autre élément du rapport m'a fait faire une découverte importante."

"Lequel?" Demanda Mustang.

"Il est dit dans le dossier que les corps retrouvés étaient tous vêtus de façon similaire. La description du costume est plus que sommaire mais il en ressort qu'il s'agit d'un uniforme."

"Un uniforme? C'était des militaires?" Demanda Breda.

"Non, répondit Riza, mais je me suis alors rendue compte que je connaissais bien cet uniforme, malgré sa sommaire description, et j'ai alors réalisé que je connaissais aussi ce pendentif et celui qui le portait."

La jeune femme fit une pause. Elle porta sa main à son front se penchant en avant comme prise d'une violente migraine.

Chacun blêmit. Un nouveau malaise?

Roy se leva immédiatement de son siège et se plaça face à elle à sa hauteur. Inquiet il demanda :

"Ca va, Lieutenant?"

Riza releva ses yeux d'ambre sur lui puis le rassura d'un timide sourire.

"Ne vous inquiété pas Colonel, je vais bien. Je ne vais pas à nouveau tomber évanouie dans vos bras. Après on pourrait juger que je prends de mauvaises habitudes, plaisanta t'elle. Une fois qu'un souvenir m'est revenu il ne me cause plus de malaise, tout au plus de la migraine."

"Si vous le désirez, nous pouvons faire une pause."

"Non, je vous assure ça ne sera pas nécessaire, de plus comme vous l'avez dit autant en finir au plus vite avec cette histoire." Dit-elle avec un air déterminé qui finit de rassurer Mustang et réconforta ses hommes pressés de connaître la fin du récit de leur supérieure.

Hawkeye but une gorgée du breuvage que lui avait servi Fuery plus tôt et reprit.

"Je disais donc que je connaissais l'identité du mort du rapport d'autopsie. Il d'agissait de Cosme Sobieski, un ami d'enfance."

"Que dites-vous? Alors vous connaissiez au moins une des victimes? Donc contrairement à ce qui a été dit, elles venaient bien de votre village? Mais personne ne nous en a rien dit. Et vous? Vous ignoriez donc que votre ami était mort?" L'interrogea Mustang.

"Il n'était pas originaire de mon village, et je ne pense pas qu'il y était connu. De plus je savais parfaitement qu'il était mort depuis plus de 10 ans mais pourtant, je dois admettre n'avoir aucun souvenir du moment de sa mort, de son enterrement ou même de l'avoir pleuré. C'était pourtant un bon ami, et j'étais jeune à l'époque une telle mort aurait dû me marquer. En fait j'ai juste l'impression qu'un jour il est mort et que ce fut alors une évidence pour moi, mais guère plus marquante qu'un fait divers."

"Si vos souvenirs liés aux meurtres de ce jour là sont bloqués, alors ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi vous n'avez aucun souvenir de sa mort, conclut Breda. Mais Lieutenant vous aviez dit que vous saviez aussi ce qu'était l'uniforme des victimes. C'est sûrement une bonne base de départ pour l'enquête."

"C'est exact. Riza se tourna vers le Colonel. Je crois vous avoir déjà dit par le passé que mon père m'avait envoyé dans de bonnes écoles."

Roy hocha la tête.

"En fait j'ai fait mes études à Notre Dame de Barrington." Dit-elle.

Mustang qui était entrain de prendre une gorgée de thé s'étouffa et manqua recracher tout le liquide que contenait sa bouche.

Cela amusa ses subordonnés qui avaient fini par penser pourtant que leur supérieur savait tout de sa jolie Lieutenant.

"Notre Dame de Barrington? La célèbre Université?"

Cet établissement était aussi vieux qu'Amestrie et en formait l'élite. Elle accueillait en son sein essentiellement de très fortuné fils à papa et de très talentueux boursiers.

Quand Riza, le jour de l'enterrement de son père, lui avait dit que par chance son père lui avait donné une bonne éducation, jamais il n'aurait imaginé quelque chose d'aussi prestigieux.

Les dernières économies du maître avaient dû être englouties là-dedans. Mais avec un tel nom dans son curriculum vitae toutes les portes lui étaient ouvertes.

D'ailleurs, à cet instant Mustang réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de consulter le CV de son Lieutenant, alors que c'était pourtant l'une de ses habitudes lorsqu'il prenait un homme sous ses ordres.

Il faut dire que dans le cas d'Hawkeye la donne était différente.

"Oui, la célèbre Université, répondit amusée Riza. L'uniforme est celui de Barrington."

"Ce serait donc des élèves de cette école qui sont morts ce jour là? Mais pourquoi l'armée est-elle intervenue et a mis cela sous le sceaux du secret? Des mioches de la bonne société retrouvés mort, j'imagine qu'au contraire ça doit créer un sacré scandale. L'école aurait-elle demandé d'étouffer l'affaire pour ne pas entacher sa renommée?" Demanda Havoc."

"C'est un vieil établissement qui a toujours était lié aux arcanes du pouvoir, j'imagine qu'il doit avoir plus d'un squelette dans ses placards." Ajouta le Colonel.

"Je le pense aussi. D'ailleurs j'ai demandé à être reçue par la direction de Barrington mais on m'a gentiment fait comprendre que je ne devais pas poser trop de question et reconduit ma demande, expliqua Riza. J'ai donc décidé de procédé autrement en me rapprochant d'anciens élèves dans l'espoir d'en apprendre plus. Bien que pour l'instant ce n'ait pas été très concluant, je ne désespère pas de trouver de quoi mener plus en avant mes investigations."

"C'est pour ça que vous avez pris une chambre dans cet hôtel?" Demanda Fuery.

"Oui, les élèves de Barrington appartiennent tous à la bonne société. C'est plus facile de les approchés en s'affichant dans un palace."

"Je savais pas que vous étiez si riche Lieutenant, sinon ça fait bien longtemps que j'aurais demandé votre main et serais devenu rentier." Plaisanta Havoc.

"Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre, répondit Hawkeye faussement outrée. Toujours est-il que ma solde de Lieutenant n'est pas négligeable, d'autant que je vie seule et que mes dépenses du mois se limitent souvent au loyer de mon petit appartement, alors j'ai largement assez d'économie pour me payer une semaine à l'hôtel. Si vous dépensiez moins d'argent dans les bars Sous-Lieutenant vous le pourriez aussi."

Les camarades de Jean ne purent s'empêcher de glousser.

"Au moins je profite de la vie moi, répondit bougon le jeune militaire. Et puis l'hôtel c'est une chose mais toutes vos robes.

Ne relevant pas la pique de son subordonné, elle expliqua seulement :

"Ces tenues m'ont été prêtées, mais elles me sont nécessaires pour mes sorties dans la bonne société."

"D'autant que j'ai cru comprendre que vous sortiez tous les soirs." Dit Mustang avec morgue.

"Il faut bien chercher les indices où ils se trouvent, et pour cela j'ai été à bonne école. Répondit Riza avec sarcasme.

Roy était mouché et ses hommes riaient sous cape. Il est vrai que lui qui fréquenté si régulièrement les bars à hôtesses pour y dégotter dans "informations fiables" était mal placé pour faire la morale à son Lieutenant.

"D'ailleurs, reprit cette dernière, je suis conviée ce soir même à une réception à laquelle sont invités plusieurs anciens élèves de Barrington ainsi que le journaliste qui rédigea cette coupure de presse sur les meurtres. Vous plairez t'il de m'accompagner Colonel, afin de vérifier mes méthodes d'investigation?"

"Avec grand plaisir Lieutenant."

**

* * *

Les dessins du jour **: **http://site.voila.fr/caromilie/Homonculi.jpg**

J'ai voulu changer un peu pour une fois en ne dessinant pas la team Mustang mais les homonculus, et je l'ai vite regretté au moment de l'encrage (noir c'est noir il n'y a plus d'espoir lol).

**http://site.voila.fr/caromilie/FFA.jpg**

Ah, voilà un petit bonus qui je l'espère vous plaira. Comme je l'ai expliqué dans mon commentaire du début j'ai fini le premier carnet sur lequel j'écris cette fic, mais il me restait une page blanche, alors j'en ai profité. Reconnaîtrez-vous en quoi sont déguisés Mustang et ses hommes (pour Fuery et Falman ce n'est pas évident ;) ).


	12. Le chant d'Orphée

**Titre **: La mémoire oubliée

**Auteur** : Nefer

**Disclamer**: les personnages de cette fanfic ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Hiromu ARAKAWA

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Royai-en-force : Je suis contente que mon interprétation de Lust t'ait plu. Je voulais vraiment faire ressortir son côté femme-fatale, à la fois belle et dangereuse.  
En ce qui concerne Full Fantasy il fallait connaître les Final Fantasy pour y voir la référence. Je dirai plus clairement en quoi est chacun des personnages dans mon commentaire.

Hayaaateuh : Paix à l'âme de ce pauvre contrôleur du train. Sinon c'est vrai que ça doit pas gêner Mustang qu'une jolie fille lui tombe dans les bras. Par contre ça doit être différent si c'est un gros barbu.  
Imagine Sig Curtis tomber dans les bras de Mustang. Le pauvre meurt écrasé

laup0110 : Une chance pour Mustang que quand Riza fait un malaise, elle n'ait plus assez de force pour lui tirer une balle en cas de geste déplacé.

Serleena : Effectivement tu es dans le vrai au niveau de l'intrigue, et ce chapitre offre encore quelques petits éléments de plus pour la compréhension.

Ayma : Le rôle d'époux c'est à voir ;) En ce qui concerne le dessin les explications sont dans mon commentaire ci-dessous

**Commentaire** Personne n'ayant trouvé en quoi la team Mustang était déguisée, je vais donner ici la solution. C'était une référence à divers personnages de Final Fantasy (célèbre RPG de chez Square). Ainsi Roy est habillé en Auron de FFX, Riza en Quistis de FFVIII, Havoc en Cid de FFVII, Breda en Kweena de FFIX, Fuery et Falman respectivement en Gau et Setzer de FFVI, enfin Black Hayate n'est pas véritable déguisé, ou alors en Angel le chien de Linoa de FFVIII, par contre, il est accompagné d'un petit Chocobo animal fétiche des Final Fantasy.

**Chapitre 11 : Le chant d'Orphée**

_Je ne comprends pas dit le prince, pourquoi partageriez-vous avec moi votre bien le plus précieux, dieu Majestueux?  
__C'est en récompense pour ta vaillance qui t'a mené jusqu'ici. Mais en échange, je veux ta parole._

Quand il avait répondu, non sans une certaine nonchalance, par la positive à l'invitation de son Lieutenant, le Colonel Roy Mustang ne s'était pas imaginé devoir chercher dans la précipitation un smoking pour l'occasion, mais surtout ne s'était pas imaginé devoir attendre avec l'impatience fébrile du jeune premier que la jolie demoiselle se décide à sortir de sa chambre vêtue de sa robe de soirée.

Il dut toutefois reconnaître quand elle poussa timidement la porte de l'alcôve pour pénétrer dans le salon, que le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Elle était magnifique, au de-là de toutes ses attentes.

Elle était vêtue d'une robe fourreau évasée en bas, dans un tissu moiré argenté, et d'un boléro carmin. Le côté droit de cette superbe toilette était brodé de fleurs d'hibiscus rouges qui rappelaient le rouge délicat des lèvres de la jeune femme.

D'ailleurs, son maquillage était exquis. Sans être trop forcé, il mettait admirablement en valeur les traits de son visage parfait.

Ses cheveux quant à eux étaient retenus dans un chignon sophistiqué où était planté une fleur d'hibiscus et d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches blondes qui adoucissaient la rigueur de la coiffure.

Riza quant à elle n'était pas en reste, satisfaite de l'effet que produisit son entrée sur ses collègues et son supérieur, elle s'accorda le loisir d'observer ce dernier avec attention.

Il avait fière allure dans son sombre costume noir qu'un gilet de soie rouge brodé réosé d'un éclat vif pareil à une flamme dans la nuit.

"Lieutenant, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur en coin dont il avait le secret, vous était radieuse ce soir. Voilà bien le genre de mission que j'apprécie."

"Ne vous emballez pas trop Colonel, répondit sarcastique Hawkeye, car après tout, qui dit mission dit rapport."

"Par chance, répondit Havoc qui se prélassait dans un des fauteuils du salon la clope au bèque, cette mission n'a rien d'officielle, elle nous évitera du travail inutile."

"Oui mais nous devrons bien justifier notre présence ici et trouver qui est à l'origine du faux corps du Lieutenant, rappela Vato Falman plus terre à terre."

"Nous n'y couperons pas." Conclut résigné le petit Adjudant Fuery.

"Nous aurons à penser à la paperasse bien assez tôt. Mais pour l'instant consacrons-nous à notre mission du jour." Dit Roy sans quitter un seul instant des yeux son Lieutenant.

La jeune femme se troubla face à ce regard.

Elle se gifla mentalement, elle n'était pas une adolescente minaudant timidement face à son cavalier lors de son premier bal, mais une militaire en mission malgré sa tenue. Elle décida donc de ne pas baisser le regard face à celui de braise de son supérieur et chassa, non sans mal, le rose qui tintait ses joues par un air vaguement agacé.

Mustang s'amusa de cette réaction et le petit sourire ironique qui se dessina sur ses lèvres ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Hawkeye.

Inconscient de ce manége, Havoc se leva de son siége et vint se placer face à eux.

"Comme vous me l'avez demandé Colonel, j'ai fait faire préparer par le réceptionniste deux voitures avec chauffeur. L'une pour vous et le Lieutenant, l'autre pour moi. Fuery a installé dans mon taxi un émetteur-radio, et j'ai prévenu le chauffeur que le Sous-Lieutenant Breda resterait toute la soirée dedans."

"Quand je pense que vous trois allez vous bâfrer de petits-fours en bonne compagnie, alors que moi je vais devoir faire le guet des heures durant dans une voiture. Ca me dépasse! Ralla Heymans.

"Allons mon gros chacun son tour. Pour une fois que c'est pas moi qui suis dans les mauvais coups. Je te dirai si je vois des jolies filles de la Haute. Et puis, tu as de la chance dans ton malheur, tu fais le pied de grue dans l'une des plus belles automobiles du moment."

""De la chance dans mon malheur", c'est ça je vais te le mettre dans la figure, on verra si tu sens le malheur dans ta chance."

"Ca suffit, les interrompit le Colonel. A présent allons-y, je ne voudrais pas être en retard à ce gala."

Il tendit aimablement son bras à Riza qui, d'abord hésitante, finit par l'accepter.

Arrivés à l'accueil du palace afin qu'on les conduise jusqu'à leurs voitures respectives, Hawkeye fut surprise d'apprendre qu'elle avait hérité du titre de "Madame Mustang".

Le Colonel remercia mentalement le professionnalisme de la jeune femme qui, ne laissant rien paraître de sa surprise, se contenta d'acquiescer avec un aimable sourire, le plus naturellement du monde.

Ce n'est qu'une fois assis à l'arrière de la berline, la vitre de séparation entre le conducteur et ses passagers fermées que Roy s'en expliqua.

"Le réceptionniste ne voulait pas me laisser vous voir, alors j'ai dû broder pour convaincre cette tête de mule."

"Je vois", se contenta de répondre Riza.

Le silence retomba.

Mustang observa un instant son Lieutenant. Le visage grave et sérieux de la jeune femme semblait fixer toute son attention sur la route qui défilée devant eux.

Le Colonel souffla.

Il y avait encore tant de questions en suspend. Mais par où commencer?

"Ce Cosme Sobieski, se décida t'il à demander d'une voix grave qui fit sursauter Hawkeye tirée de sa contemplation, son nom apparaissait sur le recueil de poésie posé sur votre table de chevet.

Riza hocha doucement de la tête.

"Oui il en est l'auteur."

"Mais encore?" Demanda Mustang bien décidé à en savoir plus.

"Ce garçon avait une fibre artistique très développée, et depuis toujours avait l'amour de l'écriture mais aussi de la musique. Enfant, j'adorais l'écouter des heures durant jouer du piano, expliqua t'elle un fantôme de sourire aux lèvres à cette évocation. Il venait d'une bonne famille et a fait ses études à Barrington. Bon élève, il était promis à une brillante carrière, mais lui ce qui l'intéressait c'était la création artistique. Alors il a autofinancé la publication de son premier recueil de poèmes. Il est mort peu de temps après, autant que je m'en souvienne."

Riza conta tout cela avec une certaine mélancolie de la voix.

Roy fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il aurait bien aimé connaître la nature exacte de leur relation, mais cela, il le savait, ne le regardait pas. Il n'était pas en droit d'exiger de Riza ce genre de confession.

Ainsi, en dépit d'une curiosité profonde et d'un sentiment de "pincement au cœur" il se tût sur ce sujet.

"Pourquoi avoir pris ce livre de poésie avec vous, Lieutenant?"

"Je me suis dit que j'y trouverai peut être entre les lignes des indices, une éventuelle appartenance à une secte ou à un groupe qui aurait pu le pousser au suicide. Car autant que je m'en souvienne, il était plein de vie et peu enclin à ce genre d'extrême."

Pourtant pensa Mustang, dans son poème "Ode à la femme-faucon" il y avait un clair sentiment d'autodestruction. Il garda toutefois cette pensée pour lui et poursuivit son interrogatoire.

"S'il s'agit d'un ami d'enfance, pourquoi ne pas vous être adressé à sa famille pour en savoir plus sur sa mort?"

La question resta un instant en suspend, Riza semblait mener une véritable lutte intérieure, puis dans un murmure elle avoua :

"Parce que j'avais peur."

"Peur?!"Roy la regarda plein de surprise. Hawkeye était impassible, ses yeux regardaient toujours fixement le paysage qui se déroulait devant eux, pourtant son aveu ne pouvait être pris à la légère.

Riza, Mustang le savait, était une jeune femme infiniment pudique dans ses sentiments. Si elle disait avoir peur c'est que ce sentiment était réel et fort.

Roy demanda d'une voix douce en se rapprochant d'elle:

"De quoi aviez-vous peur Hawkeye?"

Elle plissa les yeux avant de répondre.

"Je ne sais pas. Vraiment pas. Mais j'ai l'étrange sentiment qu'ils pourraient m'en vouloir pour sa mort."

Cette fois elle fronça les sourcils et porta sa main à la tête comme prise de migraine.

Roy s'en saisit avec tendresse puis attira doucement la jeune femme vers lui. Bientôt elle se retrouva dans ses bras, la tête enfouie tout contre son torse. Mustang baissa la tête vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :

"Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé alors, mais j'ai la certitude que nul ne peut vous en vouloir pour la mort de cet homme."

Il entrevit sur le visage de Riza, toujours caché contre son torse, se dessiner un très léger sourire.

Elle resta encore ainsi une très longue minute, puis semblant reprendre ses esprits et réaliser l'inconvenance de la scène elle se dégagea de l'étreinte avec une jolie teinte rosée sur les joues.

Elle passa une mèche imaginaire derrière son oreille, tic nerveux témoin de son embarras puis demanda comme si rien ne s'était passé:

"Colonel, me sera t'il possible de voir le faux-corps qui repose à la morgue de l'hôpital d'East City? Je dois aussi admettre que cette affaire m'intrigue."

"Vous savez, bien que conservé dans la chambre froide de la morgue le corps commence à se désagréger et de plus, je ne suis pas sur qu'il soit très agréable de contempler une vision de sa propre mort."Répondit le Colonel avec amertume.

Il gardait un très mauvais souvenir de l'épreuve d'identification du corps.

"Nous avons dans notre vie souvent eu à faire face à la mort et que ce faux cadavre me ressemble n'est au final qu'un détail." Répondit le Lieutenant avec une certaine sévérité.

"Si vous voyez la chose ainsi alors je n'insiste pas. Vous êtes libre d'aller le voir mais je doute que cela vous en apprenne beaucoup plus sur son créateur."

"Je sais, mais j'aimerai savoir quel est l'auteur de cette mascarade et dans quel but il a fait ça. Je n'étais pas morte, et personne de m'avait kidnappé, donc il fallait bien se douter qu'à un moment la supercherie serait démasquée."

"Mais cela concorde parfaitement avec le moment où vous avez cessé de donner de vos nouvelles."

"Comme j'enquêtais à titre privé sur un sujet qui était visiblement secret défense et qu'en plus j'étais à East City au lieu d'être à Central en arrêt maladie, je ne pouvais pas donner de nouvelles sans craindre de me faire remarquer et de paraître suspecte. Celui qui a fait ça le savait-il? Sûrement. Mais je ne comprends vraiment pas."

"Pensez-vous que cela puisse être lié à votre enquête?"

"Qui pourrait être au courant, je sais me montrer discrète, et en quoi cela aurait une incidence sur mon enquête? Il ne semble pas y avoir à première vue de lien."

"C'est vrai, mais la coïncidence est troublante. De plus, même si vous êtes discrète vous ne passez pas non plus inaperçue."

"Que voulez-vous dire?" S'étonna Hawkeye.

Mustang pris un air énigmatique puis avec un sourire en coin il dit :

"Il parait que vous êtes très belle vêtue d'une jupe longue bleu marine et d'un simple chemisier blanc. Mais je m'interroge, qui donc vous servait de chauffeur au volant de la 849AHGT."

"Que?!...Comment savez-vous cela?"

Riza réalisa que son supérieur et ses hommes avaient dû se montrer très perspicaces et mener des investigations poussées pour la retrouver. Les indices qu'elle avait laissés, sans s'en rendre compte, étaient pourtant minimes. Mais aussi bien leur connaissance du rapport secret défense que du moindre de ses faits et gestes attestait de ce professionnalisme.

"Je vous l'ai dit vous êtes la femme la plus discrète que je connaisse mais pour autant vous êtes loin de passer inaperçue. Il semblerait que vous ayez tapé dans l'œil d'un contrôleur à la gare, à votre arrivée à East. Puis l'air faussement indifférent il demanda en osant les sourcils : "Alors qui était cet homme?"

"Un des chauffeurs de l'hôtel, venu me chercher à la gare. Mais je ne suis pas de votre avis, ce n'est pas parce qu'un homme m'a regardé que pour autant je posséderais un pouvoir d'attraction tel, qu'il pourrait nuire à ma discrétion."Dit-elle d'une voix monocorde.

"Vraiment?" Demanda innocemment le Colonel.

Riza souffla d'agacement devant le petit jeu qui semblait tant amuser son supérieur.

"Je le crains hélas, tout le monde ne peut pas avoir votre charme, Monsieur, dit-elle en accentuant sur le "Monsieur". Sinon qui sait, moi aussi j'en userai et abuserai." Bien que sa voix resta neutre, Mustang n'apprécia pas la pique, fronçant les sourcils d'indignation mais ne disant rien.

"Toujours est-il, dit-il en se recadrant sur le sujet, que celui qui a créé ce corps devait savoir que vous n'aviez pas les moyens de faire parvenir de vos nouvelles et qu'il s'en est servi pour rendre son faux-meurtre crédible.

Reste à savoir dans quel but. Etait-ce pour tous nous attirer à East City ou est-ce en rapport avec les meurtres ayant eu lieu dans votre village? C'est ce qu'il nous reste à déterminer."

"Pff, souffla à nouveau le Lieutenant, comme si cette histoire n'était pas déjà assez compliquée, voilà qu'un nouveau mystère vient s'y greffer."

"L'inconvénient, c'est que nous sommes pressés par le temps pour cette affaire. Nous ne pouvons rester ad vitam eternam à East City."

Puis voyant l'air pensif de son bras droit, il rajouta tout de même, "Mais nous y arriverons."

"Oui, je n'en doute pas." Dit-elle avec détermination.

Elle refixa son attention sur la route.Ils étaient presque arrivés.

Puis, encore un fois Mustang la tira de ses pensées.

"Vous savez Lieutenant..."

Elle retourna son visage vers le Colonel qui lui aussi contemplait la route le visage à présent étonnement sérieux et grave.

"Quand quelqu'un meurt on entend souvent ses proches dirent : "Ce n'est pas possible, c'est un mauvais rêve, je vais me réveiller, il ne peut pas être mort", et ils espèrent inconsciemment que le lendemain à leur réveil tout aura disparu et la vie repris son court normal. C'est une réaction courante et naturelle, pourtant je l'ai toujours trouvée puérile. Il est évidant que ce n'est pas un rêve et se voiler d'illusion ne sert qu'à avoir plus mal au final.

Pourtant aujourd'hui je suis heureux de m'être réveillé, d'être là dans cette voiture avec vous, et de voir que votre mort n'était qu'un mauvais rêve."

"Peut-être est-ce maintenant que vous êtes entrain de rêver." Sourit-elle mélancolique.

"Alors, dans ce cas Lieutenant, je vous prierai de ne pas me réveiller."

* * *

Le soleil se couche doucement sur East City tintant le ciel de jolies nuances allant du bleu profond à l'orange en passant par l'indigo, le violet et le rose.

Sur ce patchwork de couleur se découpent les hautes silhouettes des immeubles en ombres chinoises donnant à la ville une beauté fantasmagorique.

Pour Morgane Bells, vendeuse dans une petite boutique de prêt-à-porter du centre-ville, c'est l'heure de rentrer chez elle.

Une petite brise s'est levée apportant une fraîcheur bienvenue en cette fin de journée qui a été particulièrement chaude.

Elle plisse les yeux profitant de la caresse du vent sur son visage, puis presse le pas, elle a encore beaucoup de choses à faire.

Soudain, alors qu'elle va tourner pour rejoindre l'arcade principale, le son d'une respiration saccadée attire son attention.

"Il y a quelqu'un?"

Pas de réponse, alors elle tend l'oreille.

A nouveau lui parvient le son de cette respiration laborieuse. Se laissant guider par le bruit elle bifurque dans une ruelle à sa droite.

"Il y a quelqu'un?" Appelle t'elle à nouveau.

Pour toute réponse la respiration s'accélère et devient plus douloureuse.

La jeune femme inspecte prudemment du regard l'impasse et y découvre un corps, roulé en boule par terre, parcouru de spasmes et semblant chercher à grande peine un peu d'air.

"Mon Dieu! S'écrit Morgane en se précipitant sur le corps. Monsieur! Monsieur, vous allez bien?"

L'homme dans un effort tend une main suppliante vers la jeune femme.

Morgane Bells découvre que la main de ce malheureux est pleine de sang, son propre sang. Elle s'accroupit à son niveau et tente de le redresser pour voir l'ampleur de la blessure. L'homme d'une voix roque articule alors à grande peine:

"Aidez-moi, je vous en prie."

"Bien sur! S'exclame la demoiselle. Il y a un téléphone dans la rue d'à côté, je vais appeler des secours tenez bon!"

Paniquée, elle se redresse pour partir en direction de la cabine téléphonique, mais l'homme gisant sur le sol tend le bras et la retient par la cheville.

Elle pousse un cri de surprise.

"Ce n'est pas nécessaire, c'est de votre aide dont j'ai besoin."

Cette fois c'est une peur panique qui envahie la jeune femme. L'homme retient avec une force surprenante sa cheville, entravant ses mouvements.

"Lâchez-moi, je vous en prie, vous me faites mal."

Mais il referme encore un peu plus son étreinte. Elle a l'impression qu'il va lui briser la jambe toute entière.

"Lâchez-moi!" Hurle t'elle des larmes naissant dans les yeux.

"Non, j'ai besoin de votre aide, ici et maintenant." Insiste l'homme. Puis d'un geste sec, il la tire vers lui, la faisant tomber en arrière.

Elle gît à présent sur le sol, la cheville cassée, hurlante et pleurant, espérant que de la rue toute proche quelqu'un l'entende et vienne à son secours.

L'homme blessé toujours recroquevillé sur le sol, rampe avec difficulté jusqu'à la femme laissant derrière lui une traîne ensanglantée.

"Je vous en prie, je vous en supplie, laissez-moi."

Elle se débat, mais malgré sa large blessure et sa respiration de mourant l'homme est d'une force herculéenne et la maintient au sol. Il rampe encore jusqu'à recouvrir de son corps celui de la jeune femme.

Elle suffoque, il émane de cet homme une forte odeur de décomposition et le poids de son corps sur le sien l'empêche de respirer.

Il penche alors son visage vers elle et lui chuchote à l'oreille:

"Merci infiniment pour votre aide."

* * *

Quelques heures plus tôt, dans une petite ville de campagne proche de East City, la chaleur assommante du début d'après midi a poussé les habitants à la sieste, cachés dans la fraîcheur de leurs maisons closes.

Le gardien du cimetière de la ville n'est pas en reste. Il a rejoint aux premières chaleurs sa petite maisonnette à l'entrée du cimetière. Avec le soleil se reflétant sur les tombes en marbre blanc, la température devient vite insupportable dans cette petite nécropole. Il le sait et préfère donc à cette canicule les bras de morphée.

Alors qu'il somnole doucement, bercé par le mouvement régulier de sa chaise à bascule, une belle voix féminine le sort de sa torpeur.

"Toc toc toc, S'il vous plait il y a quelqu'un? C'est pour un renseignement."

"Ca va, ça va, pas la peine de tambouriner comme ça, j'arrive." Répond ronchon le gardien.

Il se lève, pateaud, se gratte le ventre et ouvre la porte avec humeur.

"C'est pourquoi?" Demande t'il sur un ton peu engageant, mais très vite il se bloque, surpris.

La femme que l'attend devant la porte à un physique des plus agréable.

Femme fatale à la longue chevelure brune et ondulée, grande et mince, elle n'en a pas moins des formes harmonieuses; une poitrine ronde et pleine, une taille fine, des hanches à la courbure délicate et une chute de rein à damner un saint.

Le gardien déglutit puis demanda :

"Madame ou peut être Mademoiselle, que puis-je pour vous?"

La femme se rapproche avec une démarche chaloupée, pleine de sensualité, puis se place à quelques centimètres de lui.

Le gardien confus sent l'aura de féminité pure, proche de la luxure qui émane de cette femme et déglutie de plus belle sentant qu'il ne faudrait pas grand chose pour que ses hormones depuis longtemps endormies se réveillent avec fracas.

'"Je cherche l'emplacement d'une tombe. Peut être pourriez-vous m'aider?

"Ben euh, je suis comme qui dirait là pour ça, Madame. De qui cherchez-vous la sépulture?"

"Un de mes cousins, Cosme Sobieski."

"Ah, je suis désolé mais vous ne pouvez pas vous recueillir sur cette tombe. L'accès est interdit au public, quand bien même il s'agirait d'un membre de sa famille."

Désappointée par cette réponse le joli sourire de la demoiselle s'évanouie laissant place à une moue agacée. A vrai dire le gardien jurerait avoir vu briller dans les yeux de cette trop belle créature une lueur assassine.

Pourtant très vite elle se reprend et demande avec étonnement les raisons de cet interdit.

"La tombe a été profanée, la partie du cimetière ou elle se trouve, est fermée le temps de l'enquête."

"Au mon Dieu, c'est affreux." Répond la jeune femme faignant une indignation révoltée et un état de choc.

Mais elle est satisfaite peut être a t'elle trouvé ici plus qu'elle ne l'espérait.

"Je vous donne les coordonnées de mon hôtel, prévenez-moi dés que la police en sait plus sur cet ignoble crime."

Puis elle tend un bouquet au gardien.

"Pouvez-vous tout de même déposer ces fleurs sur sa tombe pour moi. J'espère que les forces de l'ordre feront diligence et que je pourrai bientôt me recueillir ici-même. A présent, je n'insiste plus et vous quitte."

Alors qu'elle tourne les talons, le gardien l'interpelle.

"Mademoiselle, comment avez-vous dit que vous vous appeliez au juste?"

"Je n'ai rien dit, sourit-elle, je me nomme Solaris."

Le gardien la regarde partir en se disant que ce genre de femme est trop belle pour être honnête.

**Les dessins du jour** : **http://site.voila.fr/caromilie/parc.JPG**

Je commence par un dessin qui n'a rien à voir avec l'histoire. Mais comme j'avais débuté mon premier cahier par un dessin avec un Royai du temps de leur jeunesse chez le maître Hawkeye je fais de même ici.

**http://site.voila.fr/caromilie/voiture.JPG**

Voici le dessin pour illustrer ce chapitre. Je l'aime bien (c'est beau l'autosatisfaction lol) par contre une fois de plus j'ai regretté d'avoir choisi de faire un costume noir à Mustang.


	13. Pygmalion face à son oeuvre

**Titre **: La mémoire oubliée

**Auteur** : Nefer

**Disclamer**: les personnages de cette fanfic ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Hiromu ARAKAWA

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Serleena : Oui, le gardien de cimetière a un bon instinct en ce qui concerne Lust. Ca peut lui être utile. En tout cas merci pour tes encouragements.

Shal : Je suis contente que tu apprécies les illustrations (bien qu'elles ne soient pas toujours tiptop) et l'histoire. Pour les fautes, c'est vrai que je devrais faire attention, mais j'ai la très très mauvaise habitude de ne jamais me relire ;p Je vais quand même faire des efforts, promis.

Anzuki : Oui tu as raison les voitures, les hôtels et le train sont des terrains faciles pour nourrire des ébats amoureux de nos deux militaires. Il faudrait faire un truc original un jour. Dans un cercle de transmutation par exemple ;)

Royai-en-force : Je ne suis pas sure que la scène du bal sera aussi romantique que celle de la voiture (à vrai dire j'en suis même certaine ;)) mais elle offre l'avantage de faire avancer l'histoire. Sinon oui, Lust use de son charme, mais chez elle c'est quasi naturel. Dommage le gardien n'est pas totalement dupe ;)

Hayaaateuh : Oui « Trop belle pour être honnête », si les pères faisaient correctement leur boulot de père voilà une maxime qu'ils apprendraient à leurs fils. Ca leur éviterai des déconvenues terribles avec Lust, lol.

laup0110 : Oui, la fille avec le gardien du cimetière c'est Lust

Ayma : Comme tu peux le constater, je suis bien plus en retard que toi ;p

Orya : Et bien voici la suite.

Tant que je suis dans les réponses aux reviews, j'en profite pour remercier celles (et ceux ?) qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur La Flamme et le Flocon. Merci donc à Anzuki, karooru, Fantasyhg et winry

**Commentaire :** Voilà honte à moi, je vous prie de m'excuser pour tout le temps qu'il a fallu pour publier ce chapitre. C'est d'autant plus honteux de ma part qu'il était écrit depuis des mois et qu'il me suffisait juste de le mettre sur l'ordi. Mais à vrai dire comme je bloque sur la rédaction de la suite, maintenant que tous les éléments ont été posés et qu'il ne reste plus qu'à démêler, j'ai pris mon temps ;) Je suis tout de même contente de poster comme je l'avais prévu ce chapitre avant mon départ en vacances

Chapitre 12 : Pygmalion face à son oeuvre

_L'oeuvre d'un dieu est sans limite, les mystères qu'elle renferme, plus encore._

Le gala de bienfaisance pour la reconstruction des zones sinistrées de l'Est était l'une des ces nombreuses soirées mondaines où tout membre de la bonne société amestrienne devait se montrer afin de faire la fête et d'étaler sa fortune au travers de bijoux et parures, sous couvert d'une générosité bienséante. D'ailleurs, on pouvait souvent mesurer la réussite de chacun à la valeur du don fait pour l'occasion, qui était remis ostensiblement sous les applaudissements chaleureux des autres convives.

Le gala du jour avait été organisé par un riche industriel de l'Est, Monsieur Constantin Chevtchenko. Son épouse était une artiste cotée qui défendait une association de reconstruction des villes sinistrées de l'Est après des années de guerre civile et lui un ancien de la très renommée école de Barrington. Grâce à son réseau d'influence il avait chapeauté cette oeuvre de bienfaisance où les convives devaient acheter les tableaux, plus que douteux, de Madame, dont l'intégralité du prix était reversée par la suite à l'association. Les dons spontanés étaient évidemment les bienvenus. Mais à vrai dire, le prix seul de la participation au gala était déjà un gage de bonne santé financière.

C'est dans ce cadre très huppé que devait à présent évoluer une troupe de jeunes militaires, les hommes du Colonel Roy Mustang, afin d'y trouver la vérité sur des événements mystérieux s'étant déroulés il y a plus d'une dizaine d'année de cela et qui concernaient des élèves de Barrington.

Cela tombait bien car ce soir là on en trouvait à foison. Charge à eux à présent de dénicher une piste intéressant.

Le Colonel et son premier Lieutenant descendirent de la berline, prêts à affronter des périls bien différents de ceux auxquels ils devaient faire face à l'ordinaire dans leur profession.

Un portier vint les accueillir afin de les introduire dans la salle de réception.

Mais avant de le suivre Riza Hawkeye se tourna vers le Colonel :

"Colonel, vous savez, je pense que pour cette soirée, il vaudrait mieux éviter de jouer au "mari et femme'".

Roy devait le reconnaître, il leur serait sûrement plus facile de glaner des informations, notamment auprès du sexe opposé, en se présentant comme célibataire. Et après tout c'est ce qu'ils étaient. Il acquiesça donc et il fut décidé qu'il serait un ami l'accompagnant en raison d'une passion pour les oeuvres de Madame Chevtchenko. Ainsi, ils seraient plus libre de se séparer au cours de la soirée et d'agir à leur guise.

Ils furent immédiatement accueillis par le maître de la soirée, Monsieur Chevtchenko. Ce dernier après un baise-main à Riza dit avec un sourire aimable:

"Mademoiselle Riza, voilà une ancienne élève de Barrington qui sait se faire discrète. Je suis surpris, très agréablement surpris, il va de soi, que vous ayez accepté mon invitation. Vous vous faites si rare que je prends ça pour un honneur."

"Je vous remercie pour cet accueil." Répondit Hawkeye avec un sourire de circonstance.

Puis l'industriel se tourna vers Mustang et lui tendit la main :

"Et je ne crois pas connaître Monsieur. Seriez-vous l'heureux époux de cette exquise jeune femme?"

"Non, il n'en est rien hélas, répondit sur le même ton le Colonel, je suis juste un ami qui profite et abuse de ses connaissances. Pour dire vrai, Monsieur, je suis un grand amateur de l'œuvre de votre épouse et en apprennent que Riza était conviée à ce gala je l'ai suppliée de m'amener avec elle."

"Oh, je vois, fit le milliardaire faussement déçu, ainsi si Mademoiselle nous fait l'honneur de sa présence ce soir, ce n'est pas pour notre aimable compagnie mais juste pour faire plaisir à un ami."

"Il n'en est rien, je vous l'assure." Le rassura t'elle.

"En tout cas je vous souhaite de passer une excellente soirée en notre compagnie." Puis se tournant vers Mustang "Et j'espère, Monsieur, que mon épouse ne sera pas trop sollicitée de toute part afin que vous puissiez parler peinture ensemble. Elle aime toujours discuter avec les amateurs de son art."

"J'en serai ravi, sourit Roy."

Puis laissant Monsieur Chevtchenko à ses mondanités d'accueil, il se tourna vers Riza:

"Très chère, je vous laisse à vos retrouvailles avec vos anciens camarades, je vais de ce pas admirer les tableaux exposés en salon."

Intérieurement Mustang dut se retenir de rire de tout ce décorum, et il laissa quand même se dessiner un sourire moqueur sur son visage qui en disait long sur ses pensées.

Hawkeye se contenta d'acquiescer, sans plus d'intérêt pour son supérieur qui venait de tourner les talons.

Son but ce soir était clair, il fallait qu'elle s'entretienne avec le journaliste auteur de l'article sur l'incident qui s'était produit dix ans plus tôt dans sa ville. Elle avait l'intime conviction qu'il savait quelque chose et elle allait le faire parler. Elle se dirigea donc vers un cercle de convives qui discutaient aimablement prés du banquet.

De son côté Roy jeta un coup d'œil circulaire sur la salle et finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Prés d'un des grands tableaux exposés se tenait une jeune femme aux traits gracieux, quoiqu'un peu enfantin, et à la chevelure blonde qui ressemblait à une poupée dans sa robe empire blanche. La jeune femme était perdue dans la contemplation de l'œuvre. C'était parfait, autant commencer par-là, se dit le Colonel.

"La dichotomie existante entre la forme purement physique de cette oeuvre et son signifiant plein de mystère fait jaillir de cette toile une vraie puissance proche de la ..."

"Sensualité !" Finit la jeune fille blonde d'un ton enjoué, en se retournant vers le bel homme brun qui venait de prendre la parole.

"Exactement." Reprit-il avec une voix suave et un sourire.

"C'est un numéro de drague ou vous y connaissez-vous vraiment en peinture?" Demanda t'elle un sourire espiègle éclairant son visage.

"Je vous laisse seul juge." Répondit plein de mystère Mustang.

La réponse sembla amuser la jeune femme.

"Je ne crois pas vous connaître Monsieur." Dit-elle en tendant la main.

Roy s'en saisit et déposa un léger baisse-main, puis en se redressant :

"Je me nomme Roy, Roy Mustang. Je suis Colonel dans l'armée amestrienne."

"Oh! Voilà qui n'est pas banal. Et que fait un Haut-Gradé dans ce genre de réception?"

"N'est ce pas évident? Demanda t'il ironique. Je viens admirer les oeuvres de Madame Chevtchenko. J'ai toujours était fasciné par sa maîtrise des couleurs qui semble rendre ses toiles vivantes. Quand je les regarde j'ai l'impression de pouvoir entrevoir le tréfonds de la psyché féminine!» Expliqua t'il charmeur.

"Je crois que je me suis déjà forgée une opinion sur vous. Vous avez une analyse trop juste des oeuvres pour ne pas être un véritable amateur d'art, mais je crois aussi que vous devez être un véritable Don Juan."

"Je prends ces deux remarques comme un compliment."

"Vous le pouvez, sourit-elle mutine. Il faut tout de même admettre qu'il est rare de rencontrer un amateur d'art aussi charmant. La plus part du temps les gens qui partagent comme moi cette passion sont que de vieux schnocks, expliqua t'elle avec une grimace de dégoût qui amusa Mustang. Et quand ils sont jolis garçons, se sont souvent juste des dragueurs qui essayent de dire des choses sans profondeur sur des oeuvres qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Tout ça pour pouvoir engager la conversation."

"Loin de moi cette idée." Répondit-il narquois.

"Vraiment? Mais Monsieur le Colonel d'où vous vient cette passion pour la peinture?"

"Si j'aime la peinture ou l'art en général, c'est parce qu'ils sont l'émanation de ce qu'il y a de meilleur en nous. C'est une quête créatrice de l'homme pour égaler Dieu, et recréer le monde à notre image, ou tout du moins une image fantasmée."

Inconsciemment Roy tourna un regard vers la salle en direction de Riza qui discutait, plus loin, avec deux hommes un verre de vodka à la main.

Il baissa le timbre de sa voix et fit dans un murmure suave, les yeux rivés sur le Lieutenant.

"Nous cherchons dans cette quête de l'art à atteindre le "beau" émanation inaccessible et suprême du divin."

Il baissa les yeux avant de planter à nouveau son regard de braise dans celui de la jeune femme.

Elle se figea face au charme puissant qui émanait soudain du militaire. Une vague de chaleur envahissait tout son corps et sa gorge se fit sèche. Elle se demandait si avec l'aura profonde qui se dégageait de sa personne, beaucoup de femme pouvait lui résister.

Mais à y regarder de plus prés, le tréfonds de son oeil d'obsidienne trahissait son jeu. Il s'amusait à allumer des brasiers avec de simples mots, admirait la flamme ainsi produite mais il était évident que cet incendiaire n'avait aucune envie de jouer au pompier et d'aller éteindre ces feux. Ce n'était que distraction. Sa flamme à lui brillait pour quelque chose d'autre.

Malgré tout, la jeune amatrice d'art sentait son cœur s'emballer de plus en plus et sa gorge lui faire mal tellement elle était sèche.

Mustang dût s'en rendre compte car il demanda:

"Peut être souhaiteriez-vous que nous allions prendre un verre."

"Avec grand plaisir."

"Au fait, je manque à toutes les civilités, je ne vous ai pas demandé votre nom?"

"Emily Beauharnais."

"Et vous êtes ici en tant que critique d'art?"

"Non, en fait j'ai été invitée en tant qu'ancienne élève de Barrington."

"Vraiment? Sourit Mustang. Il avait touché juste, il ne manquait plus qu'à la faire parler."

* * *

De son côté, Havoc aussi était à la réception mais sa couverture à lui était toute autre. Il tenait le rôle d'un journaliste critique d'art invité dans le cadre d'un article qui serait publié dans le prochain numéro du magasine "Art en Amestrie".

Si le fait de devoir interviewer l'artiste ce soir ne l'emballait guère, et ce bien qu'on lui ait préparé à l'avance et avec minutie les questions à poser, cette couverture avait au moins l'avantage de lui permettre de rentrer dans la réception avec le matériel adéquat pour leur investigation.

Ainsi, dans tout son fatras d'appareil photos et magnétophone pour l'interview il avait dissimulé un radio-émetteur relié au poste de Breda, dans la voiture toute proche, et à une centrale radio tenue par Fuery et Falman.

En cas de problème, ou s'ils avaient des questions ils pouvaient à tout moment joindre leurs amis restés à l'extérieur.

Bientôt un homme aux allures de journaliste lui aussi, vint à la rencontre du Sous-lieutenant.

"Vous êtes journaliste je présume?" Lui demanda l'homme en lui tendant la main.

Jean la serra et répondit:

"Oui, je suis Mike Ubert, journaliste à "Art en Amestrie". Et vous-êtes?"

"De la concurrence, John Person, du magasine "Nouvelle vague."

Bien sur Havoc n'en avait jamais entendu parler, il faut dire que ses connaissances artistiques étaient toutes relatives, mais il acquiesça.

L'homme se planta devant un des tableaux puis inclinant très légèrement la tête vers Jean il lui demanda avec un sourire aux lèvres :

"Alors collègue, que pensez-vous de ces oeuvres?"

Surpris et gêné par la question Havoc resta un instant la bouche entrouverte, hébété.

Si avec un peu de travail et des questions toutes faites il était à présent en mesure d'interviewer l'artiste, il était en aucun cas capable d'exprimer une critique sur ces toiles qui ne représentaient en plus rien de concret.

Il décida de faire honneur à sa nature et d'être franc du collier.

"Je les trouve très moches!"

L'homme se retourna vers Havoc les yeux écarquillés par la surprise de la réponse, avant d'éclater de rire.

"Et bien Monsieur Ubert, jamais je me serais imaginé ce genre de réponse, surtout en plein milieu d'un gala très mondain à la gloire de l'artiste. Je m'attendais à quelques savantes phrases qui tourneraient autour du pot."

Il rit encore "Merci pour le fou-rire", il se tourna vers l'œuvre avant de dire : "En fait, je suis assez de votre avis. Je sens que nos articles respectifs vont être du grand art."

Le jeune militaire était soulagé que son "collègue" le prenne ainsi. C'était un coup à lui faire tomber sa couverture. Il se demandait même ce qui était passé par la tête de ses supérieurs au moment où ils avaient décrété qu'il jouerait le rôle de critique d'art. Dans l'absolue Falman aurait été plus à même.

John Person reprit la parole :

"De toute façon on ne vient à ce genre de réception que pour les petits-fours et les jolies filles qui y traînent." Ce faisant, il se retourna alors vers l'assistance.

Jean sourit, pour ce domaine là, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

"C'est vrai que les filles canons c'est pas ce qui manque ici." Avoua t'il en portant son regard alternativement sur les filles présentes dans la salle, et qui étaient toutes plus belles les unes que les autres.

"Certaine relève même du chef-d'œuvre de la nature, prenait par exemple cette jolie blonde." Dit-il en désignant une femme d'un geste du menton.

Havoc porta son regard dans la direction indiquée. Hawkeye. Evidemment.

Lui et ses collègues n'étaient pas aveugles au point de ne pas se rendre compte de sa beauté, mais pour le bien de tous, et surtout le leur, ils s'efforçaient de toujours la regarder comme n'importe quel autre militaire.

"Oui, c'est vrai c'est une belle femme."

"Dommage que son boléro couvre son dos. Je suis un admirateur des dos des femmes et de leur chute de reins, pas vous? C'est à se damner! Explique Person avec un sourire.

"J'ai une préférence pour les gros nichons." Avoua Jean sans complexe.

Le journaliste rit à nouveau devant le franc parlé de son interlocuteur.

"Ma foi, ça se comprend aussi, mais je suis convaincu que cette femme a un dos exquis."

Cela rappela soudain à Havoc ce qui avait été dit à la morgue devant le faux corps du Lieutenant. Hawkeye avait un tatouage et des cicatrices de brûlures dans le dos. Que pouvait bien représenter ce tatouage? Et dans quelles circonstances son supérieur avait-il eu le loisir de le voir?

Une curiosité perverse vint le titiller et il plissa les yeux pour mieux observer le dos de la belle militaire comme s'il avait pu voir au travers du tissu de sa robe.

John Person observa un moment son manége puis dit :

"Tiens les serveurs viennent vers nous."

"Ca tombe bien j'avais un peu soif, je prendrai volontiers un verre de champagne avant de tenter ma chance avec une de ces filles, sourit Havoc. C'est chouette ces réceptions, c'est du haut standing pour le service."

"C'est vrai, ici aucun serveur ne viendra vous casser, en disant que vous êtes un mauvais coup, lorsque vous êtes avec une fille, Sous-lieutenant Havoc."

"Que...!"Jean resta médusé. Alors qu'il allait interroger Person sur ce qu'il savait vraiment un serveur se présenta.

"Messieurs, un verre de champagne?"

"Non, merci." Fit Havoc en le chassant d'un geste de la main et en retournant vivement son regard vers son interlocuteur, mais celui-ci s'était éclipsé le temps de la réponse du militaire au serveur.

"Et merde!" Maugréa le Sous-lieutenant en scrutant la salle à la recherche de son fuyard. Il le repéra bientôt se faufilant au milieu d'une foule compacte, bousculant sans vergogne ceux qui restaient un peu trop longtemps en travers de son chemin. Havoc à son tour, traversa à grandes enjambées la salle de réception à la poursuite du journaliste.

Ce dernier accéléra le pas en voyant que Jean l'avait retrouvé et lui collait aux basques. Il bifurqua dans les cuisines, envers du décor de ce monde luxueux, et commença à courir.

Havoc fit de même.

Il fallait qu'il sache comment cet homme savait pour sa véritable identité, comment il savait pour l'incident dans le bar avec le serveur, le soir où il avait mangé avec Hawkeye et surtout pourquoi il prenait à présent la fuite.

Dans sa fuite l'homme renversa plusieurs plats et chaises pour ralentir la course du militaire. Puis il prit une porte de service qui menait dans une ruelle extérieure où était jetées les poubelles.

Jean le suivit, mais sitôt passé la porte qu'un violent coup s'abattit sur son crâne, lui faisant voir trente-six chandelles.

Il s'effondra sur le sol, sonné, mais eu malgré son regard trouble, la force de rouler sur lui même lorsque l'homme, armé d'un couteau, abattit sur lui sa main meurtrière.

Dans la manœuvre Havoc roula sur un tesson de bouteille cassée qui gisait sur le sol et qui se planta dans son bras. Il hurla mais la douleur eut le mérite de le sortir de la demi-inconscience dans laquelle l'avait plongé le coup asséné sur sa tête.

Il se traîna jusqu'à un mur pour reprendre son souffle et tenter de s'emparer de son arme de service, mais le prétendu journaliste ne lui en laissa pas le loisir. Il fondit sur lui arme à la main.

Jean para avec son avant bras, mais l'arme blanche s'enfonça comme dans du beurre dans sa chair, lui arrachant un nouveau cri ainsi qu'une giclé de sang.

De rage il balança un violent coup de pied dans le ventre de son agresseur qui voltigea quelques mètres en arrière.

"Connard!" Siffla t'il entre ses dents tout en tenant son bras blessé pour endiguer l'hémorragie.

John Person se redressa, insensible au coup asséné.

"Tout compte fait, dit-il avec un étrange sourire pervers, ce n'est pas toi mon obstacle. Tu ne me sers à rien à présent, meurt!"'

Il rattrapa sa lame qu'il avait faite tomber lorsque Jean l'avait frappé et se rejeta sur sa victime.

Soudain, un coup de feu retentit, la balle, fendant l'air, vint se figer dans la main du journaliste lui faisant lâcher son arme.

"On ne bouge plus!" Fit une voix autoritaire.

Sans un mouvement Person tourna son regard en direction de la voix. La femme blonde au boléro carmin se tenait face à lui, son arme encore fumante, après le coup de feu, entre les mains. A ses côtés, un homme au regard noir, sûrement celui qui avait parlé.

Ils étaient trop nombreux, John Person décida de prendre la fuite. Mais une langue de feu lui barra la route.

"Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça après ce que tu as fait à Havoc."

L'homme eu un sourire ironique et dit "Je ne pense pas que vous ayez le pouvoir de m'arrêter."

Mustang claqua à nouveau des doigts faisant jaillir un mur de feu devant le journaliste, mais ce dernier l'esquiva avec une facilité déconcertante.

Riza arma son revolver et tira une rafale de balles. Mais là encore l'homme les évita comme s'il était capable de les voir et d'anticiper leurs mouvements.

Il fit un saut prodigieux à travers les flammes du Colonel et repartit en courant vers les ruelles sombres de la ville. Riza allait partir à sa poursuite quand une main puissante la retint au bras.

"Ne foncez pas tête baissée, Lieutenant, c'est dangereux." Dit Roy avec une voix autoritaire. Puis relâchant sa prise il se tourna inquiet vers Havoc.

"Havoc, ça va?"

"Oui, mais j'ai le bras droit lacéré."

"Grand nigaud, JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUI T'AS PRIS DE COURSER CE GARS SANS NOUS PREVENIR?!" Cria t'il.

"Désolé patron mais il fallait agir vite."

"Et vois où ça te mène! Qui êtes-ce? Que voulait-il?

"Je sais pas, mais il connaissait mon vrai nom et il était visiblement présent le jour où le Lieutenant et moi avons mangé ensemble."

Riza était surprise.

"A t'il dit quelque chose en particulier?"

"Que je n'étais pas son obstacle ou un truc dans le genre."

"C'est étrange, que faisons-nous Colonel?" Interrogea Hawkeye.

"Pour l'instant on retourne à la réception avant de paraître suspect. Havoc tu vas passer par la voiture de Breda te faire soigner. Et contacte Fuery et Falman qu'il recherche dans la liste des invités qui peut être ce gars."

"Ca c'est facile il me l'a dit, enfin si tenté que ce soit son vrai nom. John Person du magazine "Nouvelle Vague"."

"Parfait au boulot à présent et si un autre problème se présente, on ne tente rien sans prévenir les autres. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?" Demanda t'il en coulant un regard insistant sur Riza et Jean.

"Oui." Répondirent-ils d'une seule voix.

* * *

Observant la scène du haut d'un des immeubles qui dominait la place, Envy se délectait du spectacle.

"Voilà qui est intéressant, tu ne trouves pas mon gros?"Dit-il à l'attention de Gluttony.

Ce dernier eu un petit rire avant de dire "J'ai faim".

"Bien dans ce cas allons faire parler ce gaillard." Dit-il tout en observant la course désordonnée de l'homme à travers les ruelles.

Les deux homonculi sautèrent de toits en toits jusqu'à se présenter à l'entrée d'une impasse au se trouvait le fuyard.

"Bonsoir Monsieur, nous accorderiez-vous un instant à mon ami et moi, nous avons quelques questions à vous poser."

"Je suis désolé, je suis pressé. Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec un mioche et un obèse."

L'homme leur fonça dessus avec son arme. Envy esquiva avec un saut prodigieux en hauteur, quant à Gluttony il demeura immobile, la lame s'enfonçant dans son large estomac. Mais en retirant sa main l'homme découvrit avec stupeur que le coteau, loin de blesser le poupon obèse, était absorbé par sa graisse, provocant chez lui un rire chatouilleux.

"Qu'est ce que c'est que ça? Vous êtes des homonculi, c'est ça?!"

"Dis donc mon gars t'es bien informé. C'est rare. A présent tu vas nous suivre."

L'homme les regarda narquois et dit "Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec des sous-hommes." Puis semblant se fondre dans une ombre nocturne il disparut comme par magie sous l'œil abasourdi d'Envy.

"Merde, c'est quoi ce type? Un alchimiste? Viens Gluttony rentrons, il faut que j'en informe Lust."

**Image du jour et commentaire de fin :**

Alors tout d'abord l'illustration de ce chapitre :

**http://site.voila.fr/caromilie/ruelle2.jpg**

Et puis un petit commentaire. Je ne sais pas si certain y avait fait attention mais à la fin de la scène du bar au chapitre 3, je parle d'une silhouette qui espionne Havoc et Hawkeye, et bien je peux à présent vous le dire, cela n'était pas qu'un effet de style mais avait vraiment un intérêt dans cette histoire.


	14. Le songe de Morphée

**Titre **: La mémoire oubliée

**Auteur** : Nefer

**Disclamer**: les personnages de cette fanfic ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Hiromu ARAKAWA

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Orya: Oui, c'est un exercice difficile de placer comme ça des indices qui ne prennent de l'importance qu'après. Disons qu'il faut bien savoir à l'avance la façon dont on veut mener son histoire. Je suis contente que ça te plaise 

Anzuki: Edward? Oui pourquoi pas, lol;p Mais je suis pas très sûre de savoir manier le personnage. Je vais donc me contenter du cadre très confiné des militaires de la Team Mustang.

merline: Oui, petit à petit l'oiseau fait son nid et la fic tisse sa toile :)

laup0110: Je suis contente si l'intrigue s'éclaire aux yeux de mes lecteurs 

Serleena: Qui a agressé Jeannot? Et bien tu le sauras bientôt. Quel vilain;)

karooru: Je crois que la patience n'est pas la vertu principale d'un lecteur de fanfic. J'en sais quelque chose, j'en suis une. Mais hélas même en sachant cela j'ai des impératifs qui me font avancer moins vite que je le souhaiterais. Je m'en excuse. En ce qui concerne l'Ode à la femme faucon oui c'est de moi (ce qui explique pourquoi les vers sont si bancals;p)

**Commentaire:  
**Et bien une fois n'est pas coutume, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire dans ce commentaire. Ah si juste un petit point scénaristique. Apparaît dans ce chapitre un personnage qui est déjà apparu plus que fugacement dans un chapitre précédent. A suivre donc;)

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Le songe de Morphée**

Le vaillant prince suivit les conseils du dieu de l'Ignis.  
Il demeura au côté de la jeune fille apprennent à la connaître peu à peu.  
Et chaque jour elle lui parut plus précieuse encore.

La nuit palissait peu à peu luttant encore vaillamment contre l'aube qui ne tarderait pas à poindre. La ville était encore endormie, bien au chaud dans son lit. Même les boulangers les plus matinaux n'avait pas encore quitté le confort des bras de Morphée, et seuls quelques rares fêtards tardifs rentraient d'un pas mal assuré chez eux.

C'était aussi le cas d'une petite troupe de militaires qui regagnait en silence un repos bien mérité.

Par courtoisie le Colonel raccompagna son Lieutenant à sa chambre, trop fatigué toutefois pour débattre avec elle des informations recueillies au cours de la soirée, ou de l'incident avec Havoc.

Face à son air las, la jeune femme l'invita à prendre un dernier thé pour se détendre. Il accepta avec plaisir et alla se caler bien confortablement dans un des canapés du salon de la suite. De là, l'œil ensommeillé, il observa avec attention Riza préparant le thé.

"Tout compte fait ce genre de soirée est presque aussi fatiguante qu'une mission terrain." Dit-elle en tournant la tête vers lui, une naissance de sourire aux lèvres.

Soudain la svelte silhouette de la jeune femme, son énigmatique sourire, son visage pali par le sommeil et la clarté d'une nuit mourante rappela à Mustang un souvenir lointain, le souvenir de leur première rencontre.

* * *

"Tes vacances ont-elles été bonnes, Roy?"

"Studieuses surtout, et je ne suis pas fâché d'être de retour parmi vous." Sourit le jeune étudiant.

"Oh? Aurais-tu amélioré ta maîtrise de la pratique alchimique?"

Roy Mustang eut un sourire modeste qu'un éclat dans ses yeux, plein de fierté à l'idée de montrer ses progrès en la matière, trahissait.

Le maître Hawkeye sourit à son tour, plein d'admiration pour cette fougue de la jeunesse, cette étrange soif de savoir et de pouvoir que lui avait finie par perdre.

"Ces heures de train ont dû te fatiguer, pose tes bagages ici, tu les monteras dans ta chambre plus tard. En attendant allons prendre un thé, tu veux?"

Déjà Mustang se sentait chez lui en humant l'air de la maison et y reprenait instinctivement ses habitudes. Il emboîta le pas à son maître et le suivit jusqu'au salon.

Mais là l'y attendait un imprévu, une chose qui détonnait avec le cycle réglé comme du papier à musique de cette studieuse maison, une fille.

En effet, sitôt entré dans le salon; Roy y découvrit une svelte silhouette féminine, à la courte chevelure blonde, qui leur tournait le dos, et qui sur la pointe des pieds tentait de s'emparer d'un livre dans la bibliothèque.

Qui était-elle? Un nouvel étudiant?

"Riza! S'indigna le maître de Roy, je croyais t'avoir dit de prendre du repos, que fais-tu hors de ta chambre?"

La jeune fille se retourna doucement, dévoilant son joli visage rond aux traits fins et harmonieux qu'éclairaient d'immenses yeux noisette pleins de douceur et d'une certaine mélancolie. Elle devait avoir 14ans, 15 ans tout au plus jugea le jeune élève, pourtant son maintien lui donnait une certaine maturité.

"Je suis désolée, je m'ennuyais un peu et je suis venue chercher de la lecture."

Le maître eut un vague sourire mélancolique avant de se retourner vers Roy qui semblait baigner dans l'incompréhension.

"Il s'agit de ma fille, Riza." Expliqua le professeur d'alchimie.

"Votre fille?" Dit Mustang en tournant vers la demoiselle de grands yeux étonnés. Voilà plus d'un an qu'il étudiait chez le maître et jamais il ne l'avait vue, et surtout jamais son professeur ne lui en avait parlée. Pourtant, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle put être sa fille, elle avait sa chevelure blonde et ses yeux pleins d'intelligence; mais en bien plus jolie songea t'il.

Comprenant sa perplexité le maître poursuivit.

"Il est vrai que je ne t'en ai jamais parlée. Habituellement elle est étudiante en internat, c'est la raison pour laquelle tu ne l'as encore jamais rencontrée. Mais elle est actuellement malade alors j'en profite pour l'avoir un peu avec moi à la maison."

Roy se tourna à nouveau vers la jeune fille qui le saluait joliment d'un petit geste de la tête. Il constata la pâleur de son teint, et le rose sur ses joues dû à la fièvre. Tout ceci associé à sa gracile silhouette et à la robe blanche dont elle était vêtue contribuait à la rendre quasi-fantomatique.

"Riza laisse-moi te présenter le jeune Roy Mustang, l'élève dont je t'ai parlé."

"Ravie de faire votre connaissance." Dit-elle le plus formellement du monde.

"Tout le plaisir est pour moi." Répondit Mustang avec le même détachement poli.

"A présent, tu devrais retourner te coucher, tu as encore de la fièvre." Fit son père.

Une fois encore Riza acquiesça d'un geste de la tête et disparut sans un bruit, renforçant l'image fantomatique que Roy venait de se faire d'elle.

Il fut surpris, dans les jours qui suivirent, en dépit de la présence de la jeune femme dans la maison de ne jamais la voir, ni l'entendre. Sûrement sa maladie l'obligeait-elle à garder le lit. Et Roy finit par reprendre sa routine et oublier l'existence de la fille de son maître dans la demeure.

Pourtant une nuit alors que la lune était déjà bien haute dans le ciel, il décida après la fin de la lecture d'un savant ouvrage d'alchimie, d'aller se faire un thé pour reprendre quelques forces et se réchauffer. En entrant dans le salon il fut surpris d'y découvrir la fille de son maître.

Celle-ci le salua d'un silencieux signe de la tête.

"Je suis désolé, je vous dérange? Je ne fais que passer, je pars à la cuisine me faire un thé."

"Je viens d'en faire justement. Désirez-vous en prendre une tasse en ma compagnie?"

Elle dit cela avec une voix très douce et un joli sourire aux lèvres.

Ce silencieux et sérieux fantôme peut donc sourire s'étonna Roy.

"Je vous remercie, avec plaisir."

Alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le fauteuil en face de celui de la jeune fille qui lui servait le thé, il se décida à engager un peu la conversation."

"Vous vous sentez mieux? J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez malade."

"Ca va mieux, en effet. Ce soir la fièvre est un peu tombée."

"Tant mieux. Votre état semble préoccuper votre père."

"Ce n'est rien de très méchant, mais en dépit de son air absent et toujours tourné vers ses recherches, mon père se fait facilement du souci." Expliqua t'elle.

"C'est normal je suppose. Un père s'inquiète toujours pour ses enfants." Il porta la tasse de thé chaud à sa bouche. "Il est excellent, ça fait du bien."

Riza sourit puis retourna à son mutisme, posant un long et profond regard sur Roy. Celui-ci commença à s'en troubler et elle finit par dire.

"Vous semblez étudier avec beaucoup d'assiduité. J'espère que mon père ne vous en demande pas trop. Il ne faudrait pas que vous tombiez de fatigue à cause de ce rythme trop soutenu."

Roy fut surpris de la soudaine et pourtant sincère sollicitude de la jeune fille.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, si j'étudie si tard c'est de mon propre chef et je suis plutôt robuste de nature." Lui confia t'il, rigolant avec un petit clin d'œil.

Riza lui sourit en retour.

"Et où en êtes-vous dans vos études d'alchimie?" Demanda t'elle.

Cette simple question eut pour effet d'enflammer Mustang, qui expliqua plein de fougue et de passion tout ce qu'il avait appris. Mais à la fin de son long monologue il constata que la jeune femme s'était endormie.

"Ben, dites-moi ça à l'air de vous passionner ce que je vous raconte." Dit-il l'air blasé. Puis en se penchant vers Riza pour tenter de la réveiller et lui conseiller d'aller se coucher, il constata que non seulement elle était très profondément endormie mais qu'en plus elle avait toujours entre ses mains la tasse de thé fumante qui vacillait de plus en plus à chacune de ses respirations.

"Hé, mais ça va pas de vous endormir avec une tasse de thé pleine entre les mains!" Maugréa t'il la mine boudeuse.

* * *

"Pourquoi ce sourire idiot sur votre visage, Colonel?" Demanda moqueuse Hawkeye, en tendant une tasse de thé fumant à son supérieur, violemment sorti de sa rêverie.

Vexé Mustang dit : "Je ne souris pas comme un idiot, mais je réfléchissais, je vous ferai remarquer."

"Oh? et à quoi réfléchissiez-vous donc?" Interrogea Riza qui se demandait si son supérieur avait eu une révélation quant à leur enquête.

"A vrai dire le souvenir de notre première rencontre me revenait à l'esprit. Vous en souvenez-vous?"

D'abord étonnée, Hawkeye sourit mélancoliquement.

"Oui, je m'en souviens parfaitement."

Elle tendit à Roy la boîte à sucres et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le canapé, sa propre tasse fumante entre les mains.

"Je me souviens alors m'être dit que le nouvel élève de mon père avait l'air de quelqu'un de studieux, travailleur et aimable. Comme quoi les apparences sont souvent trompeuses !» Dit-elle moqueuse en conservant son air impassible qui renforcerait encore plus l'ironie de sa phrase.

"Ce que vous pouvez être rosse, Lieutenant. J'étais alors travailleur et discipliné et c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui. Sur ce point rien ne change. Mais vous êtes bien exigeante. Bien plus que ne l'était votre père. Vous ne vous en rendez pas compte parce que de tout temps vous avez toujours travaillé sous mes ordres, mais les autres officiers de mon rang sont loin d'être aussi consciencieux et je...hein?"

Mustang tourna vivement la tête en sentant un poids se poser sur son épaule. Riza s'était endormie et sa tête avait doucement vacillé sur l'épaule de son supérieur, devenu oreiller de fortune.

"Ben dites-moi ça à l'air de vous passionner ce que je vous raconte." Dit-il en plissant les yeux d'exaspération.

Puis baissant son regard sur la jeune femme endormie contre lui, il vit que cette dernière tenait toujours entre ses doigts graciles sa tasse de thé fumante.

"Hé, mais ça va pas de vous endormir avec une tasse de thé pleine entre les mains!"

Il souffla avec un petit sourire en coin.

Oui, définitivement "rien ne changeait".

* * *

Il contracta sa mâchoire un peu plus fort, mais ne put s'empêcher de relâcher un râle puissant lorsqu'il arracha avec son couteau les éclats de métal laissés par le passage de la balle dans sa main.

Il constata avec étonnement que la plaie était nette. La femme qui lui avait tiré dessus était une professionnelle. Elle avait clairement visé de façon à lui faire lâcher son arme mais tout en évident de toucher les os et même les veines les plus grosses.

S'il n'y avait eu que cette légère égratignure, ça n'aurait pas posé de problème. Non le problème venait de sa rencontre avec ces homonculi. D'où venaient-ils? Qui les avait créés? Devait-il s'en méfier? 

Toujours est-il qu'à cause d'eux il avait du user de son alchimie et que son corps ne lui en offrait pas le loisir.

Déjà des escarres recouvraient une grande partie de sa peau laissant suinter du sang malade mélangé avec du pus. L'odeur était infecte même pour lui.

Il fallait qu'il se soigne avant que l'infection n'atteigne ses organes vitaux.

Il se redressa, mais se faisant son corps diminué se rebella contre ce geste trop brusque. Une douleur aiguë le força à se recourber sur lui-même.

Zut! Il pensait qu'avec le dernier rituel il pourrait conserver un corps valide assez de temps pour accomplir sa mission.

Mais sa rencontre avec les homonculi avait changé la donne. Il avait dû aller au de-là de ses ressources vitales.

A présent ses plans étaient contrariés et de plus, ne sachant pas quel était le but de ces créatures il devait se montrer particulièrement prudent.

"La vieille peau serait-elle la créatrice de ces espèces de sous-hommes?"Se demanda t'il. Si c'était le cas son temps était compté et il devait agir au plus vite.

Alors autant commencer tout de suite, d'autant que mine de rien sa rencontre avec les militaires avait été, quant à elle, très positive. Il y avait cet alchimiste de flamme. "De flamme", cela ne pouvait pas être une simple coïncidence vu les circonstances. Et tout cela pouvait s'avérer très intéressant.

Un sourire cruel illumina son visage alors qu'il reprenait sa route.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tôt dans la soirée, la grande horloge centrale de Barrington sonna une heure du matin. Le bruit sourd résonna en écho à travers les bâtiments vides de la faculté.

Une silhouette traversa à pas vif le campus en direction de la permanence du Doyen, seul lieu encore éclairé en cette heure tardive.

Arrivé devant l'imposante porte de la Présidence, l'individu s'arrêta, hésitant quant à la marche à suivre. Mais il avait fait un long chemin, il ne pouvait renoncer maintenant.

Il poussa la lourde porte de bronze, sur laquelle étaient sculptés les grands principes de cette école. Celle-ci grinça sinistrement, laissant apparaître un raie de lumière.

"Madame la présidente?" Appela t'il. Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Aussi décida t'il de pénétrer plus encore à l'intérieur du bâtiment jusqu'au bureau du Doyen.

Là encore il frappa à la porte et appela "Madame la présidente? Dame Pernelle, vous êtes là?"

Bien qu'une fois encore il n'eut pas de réponse, la porte s'ouvrit toute seule laissant apparaître dans son embrasure une femme entre deux âges, 50 ou 60 ans, assise à son bureau, l'air sévère.

"Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites là?" Demanda t'elle avec agacement.

"Je m'excuse de venir ici si tard dans la nuit, Madame, mais il faut que je vous parle."

La femme plissa les yeux, inquisitrice, faisant apparaître une multitude de petites rides à leurs contours, puis résignait, elle souffla de lassitude retirant ses lunettes et les posant soigneusement au côté de son stylo plume.

"Et bien, je vous écoute, mais j'espère que c'est important."

Le regard sévère qu'elle lui porta mis le pauvre hère dans l'embarras. Il dansa nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre et joua avec ses doigts avant de déclarer.

"C'est que j'ai eu une étrange visite cet après-midi au cimetière."

"Une visite pour la tombe de Cosme Sobieski?"

"Oui."

Voyant que la conversation allait se prolonger et agacée par la nervosité affichée de son interlocuteur, la Doyenne l'invita à prendre un siége en face d'elle. Au moins une fois assis, il cesserait de lui donner le mal de mer.

"Bien! Je vous écoute. Que voulait cette personne? Qui était-elle?"

"Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme, très belle, toute en courbes, brune et terriblement sexy."

A cette description la présidente leva un sourcil étonné mais laissa le gardien du cimetière poursuivre son récit.

"Toujours est-il qu'elle a débarqué en plein après-midi affirmant être une cousine de ce Sobieski et vouloir déposer des fleurs sur sa tombe. J'étais présent le jour des obsèques du gamin et j'ai toujours gardé ce cimetière. En plus, comme vous le savez, je suis assez physionomiste et je suis sûr que cette plantureuse créature n'a jamais mis les pieds auparavant dans mon cimetière."

"Hum" Se contenta de commenter la Doyenne. Durant le récit du gardien, elle avait repris en main ses lunettes et manchonnait à présent l'une des branches l'air absent.

"Qu'en pensez-vous Dame Perenelle?" Questionna l'homme pour la faire sortir de sa rêverie.

Elle reposa ses lunettes et demanda :

"Cette femme était-elle au courant pour la profanation de la sépulture?"

"Au début, visiblement, non, mais l'histoire a eu l'air de beaucoup l'intéresser. Il y avait une drôle de lueur dans ses yeux."

"J'en déduis donc que c'est vous qui lui avez lâché cette information." Fit la Doyenne d'un ton sec en faisant claquer sa langue.

"Oui, mais il s'agit là d'une information publique, se défendit le gardien. Toujours est-il qu'elle m'a demandé de la contacter s'il y avait du nouveau dans l'enquête de police."

"Tu as son nom? Son adresse?"

"Elle se nommerait Solaris et résiderait actuellement dans un hôtel d'East City." Il tendit un papier avec toutes les coordonnées à la Doyenne.

"Voilà qui est fâcheux vraiment. Je vais tenter d'en apprendre plus sur cette Mademoiselle Solaris."

"Ai-je bien fait de vous prévenir?" Demanda nerveusement le gardien.

"Oui, le rassura, l'expression toujours sévère, la Présidente. Mais je dois avouer que cela me contrarie. Je voulais me charger de stopper notre phénix dans l'œuf, mais manque de chance j'ai été contacté par la fille du maître Hawkeye qui fouine pour je ne sais quelle raison, et à présent il y a cette mystérieuse femme... Rien n'est jamais facile, il nous faudra être vigilant. Gardien, je compte sur toi, pas un mot, à personne!"

"Même à la fille du maître Hawkeye?"

"Surtout à elle. A présent tu peux disposer."

Une fois qu'il fut sorti du bureau, les portes bougèrent à nouveau toutes seules, comme par magie, se refermant sur elle-même.

Peu rassurait, le gardien décida de vite regagner le confort de son cimetière.

* * *

**Le dessin du jour :**

**http/site.voila.fr/caromilie/Lethe.jpg**


End file.
